


Время чудовищ

by yolo_jackie



Series: Дзен и самодисциплина [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Sebastian, Case Fic, Doctor!Blaine, Gen, Magic and Technology, Russian Glee Big Bang 2014, military!Sebastian, private investigator Hunter, singer Blaine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан думал, что завязал с прошлым, но всегда подсознательно ждал, когда же люди в масках придут по его душу. Хантер думал, что взялся за интересное и, к тому же, хорошо оплачиваемое расследование, но на него повесили убийство, которого он не совершал. Блейн думал, что ему больше не придется брать в руки медицинские инструменты, но это было до того, как Себастиан и Хантер показались у него на пороге. Это война против системы, но они не собираются ввязываться в нее в одиночку – пришло время собрать команду старых друзей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Извини, Вашингтон

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sasta  
> Артер: Now-or-Never
> 
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC, ЯННП, нецензурная лексика, альтернативная логика, голливудщина, скачки в таймлайне, отсылки к известной настольной игре.  
> Примечания: Название взято из цитаты А. Грамши: «Старый мир отмирает, а мир новый борется за своё рождение — наступает время чудовищ».

Город сегодня был чертовски громким – куда громче, чем обычно.  
Хантер раздраженно потер виски в надежде, что шум в голове утихнет сам по себе, но город не собирался идти ему на уступки. Назойливый гул только усилился, будто в издевке, и Хантер буквально заставил себя отвлечься и обратить внимание на место, где ему была назначена встреча, – ведь старые привычки не умирают. Старые привычки, вколоченные в голову инструкторами в полицейской академии, – и подавно. Изучить местность: лазейки, пути отхода, укрытия, удобные снайперские позиции, быстро окинуть взглядом прохожих. Никогда не знаешь, что из этого пригодится, но и не помешает – это точно.

Снайпер тут будет, конечно же, обречен на провал, с каким-то мстительным удовольствием подумал Хантер. Снайперы ему не нравились, да и потом – а кому они вообще нравились? Судя по тому, что о них рассказывали, магически модифицированные стрелки регулярных армий – или модификаты – видели на мили вперед, слышали шорохи за пределами человеческого звукового порога и, наверное, могли бы отстрелить мухе крылья, если бы задались такой целью. Другое дело, что обычно их цели были куда крупнее мух. 

Отметив про себя темный переулок, в котором было удобно укрыться в случае чего или, наоборот, напороться на неприятности, Хантер решил, что с него достаточно проверок. Город в его голове все еще орал полицейскими сиренами: это значило, что где-то было совершено преступление, но Хантер не хотел ничего об этом знать. Он привычно переключился с воя сирен на перекрестке Пятой и Восьмой на обычную вечернюю суету столицы. 

На первый взгляд, «Рокетбар» был среднестатистической дырой, каких в Вашингтоне десятки. От ядовитого цвета вывески хотелось прищуриться или лучше – не видеть вообще, а это говорило о многом, учитывая, что по вечерам город освещался, как три рождественские елки вместе взятые, и яркими огнями тут никого было не удивить. Хантер поморщился: неоновая зеленая подсветка безжалостно потопталась по его и без того развивающейся мигрени, и на мгновение он прикрыл глаза. Под веками намертво отпечатался фирменный знак бара – ракета, – и, шумно выдохнув, Хантер снова открыл глаза. 

Со второго взгляда лучше не стало. Хантер снова по привычке оглянулся, напоследок фиксируя в памяти детали, проверил, нет ли хвоста, поправил галстук, который и без того смотрелся идеально, и решительно двинулся через дорогу, ко входу, умело лавируя между прохожими.

Охранник бара окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, но пропустил, и Хантер скептически вздернул бровь. Хотел бы он посмотреть на того человека, который осмелится не пустить его в эту забегаловку. 

Внутри «Рокетбара» оказалось не в пример лучше – по крайней мере, не было этого раздражающего ярко-зеленого в сочетании с красным, хотя нарисованная мультяшная ракета украшала меню на столиках и футболки официанток и барменов. Приглушенный свет располагал приятно провести время: посреди огромного зала в ряд были выставлены бильярдные столы. Два из них пока были свободны, но Хантер знал, что это только пока. Еще полчаса, и в бар набьется толпа желающих погонять шары или просто выпить пива или чего покрепче.

Возле барной стойки его уже ждали – своего клиента Хантер определил безошибочно. Он бросил мимолетный взгляд на часы на левом запястье – он не опоздал, а значит, это клиент пришел пораньше. 

Честно говоря, его удивил этот заказ, как и место, выбранное для встречи. Хантер признавал за собой некоторую подверженность стереотипам и потому ожидал, что уважаемый конгрессмен, чье имя сейчас на слуху, захочет встретиться в офисе или хотя бы в месте, где напитки стоят больше, чем Хантеру иной раз удается заработать за месяц.

Он подошел поближе, и голоса города снова взорвались воплями сирен, только на этот раз гораздо громче, чем раньше. Проклятье! Самым сложным было, пожалуй, не сопротивляться желанию прижать ладони к ушам, совершенно точно зная, что не поможет, а держать лицо и не позволять болезненной гримасе исказить его. Иногда Хантеру казалось, что город определял, когда он вырабатывал иммунитет к его зову, а потом делал все, чтобы этот иммунитет сломать. Что самое хреновое – у него получалось.

– Мистер Шустер, – негромко поздоровался Хантер, встав у него за спиной, и Шустер вздрогнул от неожиданности, едва не опрокинув на себя стакан с джином. Бармен с татуировкой скорпиона на шее, протиравший бокалы неподалеку от них, укоризненно посмотрел на него, не таясь, закатил глаза, но ничего говорить не стал. Шустер повернулся к Хантеру и, казалось, выдохнул с облегчением, когда понял, кто перед ним.   
– Мистер Клэрингтон, это вы, – Шустер встал и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. – Зовите меня Уилл.  
– Хантер, – скупо кивнул Хантер в ответ. Теперь, когда ему выпала возможность рассмотреть получше, он заметил и синяки под глазами, и бледность, и дерганность, и то, как Шустер постоянно оборачивался через плечо и рыскал взглядом по залу. Он выглядел откровенно отстойно – мало что говорило о степени сложности будущего дела так, как внешний вид клиента.

Сути этого самого дела Хантер, кстати, до сих пор толком не знал, потому что Шустер отказался говорить по телефону. Не то чтобы Хантер его не понимал: телефонные линии вообще опасны в нынешние времена, никогда не знаешь, какая информационная пиявка может слушать. Вместе с магией в этот мир пришло не только умение защищать свою приватность, но и умение мастерски ее взламывать. Так или иначе, поведение Шустера было еще одной монеткой в копилку доказательств, насколько плохо обстояли дела.

– Вы, должно быть, знаете, кто я, – тем временем, невесело заметил Шустер, явно имея в виду не свои имя и личность, а то, чем он занимался, и в его словах не было ни капли хвастовства и выпендрежа. Хантер осторожно кивнул. Он действительно знал – имя Шустера в последнее время облетело все газеты и интернет-издания континента и то и дело мелькало в вечерних выпусках новостей. Конгрессмен от Сената, Уилл Шустер, прославился практически мгновенно в связи с законопроектом, который должен был представить в Конгрессе на следующей неделе. Перед тем, как идти на встречу, Хантер немного покопался – чтобы быть подготовленным и все такое. 

Законопроект Шустера касался расширения областей использования магии, что само по себе было необычно. Магия в современном мире, несмотря на все свои возможности, применялась только в определенных сферах жизни.

По законам Штатов морские порты работали исключительно на электронных таможенных системах слежения, что автоматически означало, что эти системы можно обойти. Только два порта по всей Америке были скреплены магией – но ни один из них формально Америке не принадлежал и не относился к сфере ее влияния. Предложив реформировать таможенную систему портов с помощью установки пробной магической системы мониторинга деятельности в порте Портсмут, конгрессмен Шустер создал возможность для прецедента. И кому-то это очень сильно не понравилось.

Введение новой системы было экономически обоснованно – по данным исследования людей Шустера, ежегодно государство теряло около трех процентов прибыли от морских перевозок за счет коррупции, элементарной неэффективности и отсутствия мотивации у портовых таможенников. В контексте международных потоков, которые проходили через американские порты, эти три процента составляли довольно кругленькую сумму. Наверное, Шустер мог бы заполучить сердца тех чиновников финансовых и бюджетных комитетов (и, что более важно, их голоса), которым вечно не хватает денег, если бы только озвучил эту сумму вслух.

Однако десятилетиями морские каналы перевозили не только обычные грузы, но и то, что ни в коем случае не назовешь законным товаром. За все это время перевозчики наловчились обманывать систему, но как обмануть магию?

Шустер, конечно же, хотел как лучше – но многие были с этим не согласны.

– Меня хотят подставить, – без обиняков заявил Шустер и сделал знак бармену, чтобы тот налил ему еще. Хантер снова остановил взгляд на татуировке скорпиона, которая выглядела так, будто могла бы приобрести объемные очертания и убить кого-нибудь во сне по желанию своего хозяина. Дурацкие мысли. Он отвернулся от бармена и обратился к Шустеру.  
– Каким образом? – спросил он, проявляя должное внимание к разговору.   
– Все началось с мелочей, – принялся объяснять Шустер. – Я бы, наверное, даже не заметил – я много работаю в последнее время, немудрено стать чуть-чуть рассеянным. Сначала были отмененные с моей стороны важные встречи по моему проекту, которых я на самом деле не отменял, потом звонки посреди ночи от каких-то шутников, потом в прессе начали появляться некие искаженные факты моей биографии. Я не придавал этому значения, понимаете, – он хмыкнул, – я могу опознать способы дезориентации противника, когда вижу их.

Хантер улыбнулся ему уголками губ. Значит, Шустер не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд. Как максимум – бывший военный, как минимум – приближенный к ним. Что, в общем-то, имело смысл. Немногие, кроме военных, сейчас могли бы прийти к выводу, что нужно использовать магию где-то помимо войны.

– Но закончилось все саботажем моего параллельного проекта, – продолжил Шустер. – Глупо. Он ведь был совсем безобиден. – На мгновение его встревоженное выражение лица сменилось на более мягкое.– Я разрабатываю новые программы финансирования творческих групп в школах и колледжах. Сам когда-то пел в хоре, не понаслышке знаю, как этим ребятам всегда не хватает средств. Потом я заметил слежку. Мне кажется, мой телефон прослушивают, а за каждым моим шагом пристально следят. По неофициальной версии, – он улыбнулся, – я здесь, чтобы запить джином свои недавние неудачи.  
– Вы уверены, что вам не кажется? – уточнил Хантер. Самый тактичный способ спросить, не сошел ли человек с ума.  
– О нет, – заверил его Шустер. – Знаете, я постоянно их слышу. Даже сейчас. Змеиное шипение. Наверное, вы решите, что я ненормальный.  
Хантер напрягся.  
– Змеиное шипение?  
– Да. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но оно везде, куда бы я ни пошел. Может, они хотят, чтобы у меня действительно поехала крыша перед заседанием на следующей неделе.  
– То есть вы уверены, что это имеет отношение к проекту модификации таможенной системы?   
– Абсолютно, – кивнул ему Шустер.  
– Но почему? – Хантер задумчиво постучал пальцами по стойке. – Я имею в виду, использование магии строго ограничено по договору с Некромантом. А для того, чтобы запустить такую систему в портах, нужно еще и одобрение Хозяина морей. Без обид, но, – Хантер развел руками в показном жесте, – на месте ваших недоброжелателей я бы не переживал. Некромант и Хозяин морей никогда на это не пойдут.  
– А вот тут, мистер Клэрингтон, вы ошибаетесь, – просиял Шустер и, видно, даже забыл, что собирался называть Хантера по имени. – Они уже согласились. Пока что неофициально, но их одобрение у меня есть.

И вдруг все это приобрело гораздо больше смысла. Хантер не стал спрашивать, как Шустеру это удалось, он лихорадочно размышлял над тем, что это могло значить. А могло только одно.

– Значит, кто бы ни выступал сейчас против вас, он знает об этом согласии, – протянул Хантер. – Но, насколько я понимаю, это засекреченная информация.  
Шустер кивнул.  
– Настолько засекреченная, что вы – единственный человек, кроме меня, кто в курсе.  
– И вы…  
– Уверен, что никому больше не говорил, – перебил Шустер, угадав, о чем Хантер собирался спросить. – Дело вот в чем, мистер Клэрингтон. Я не просто располагаю экономическим обоснованием проекта и одобрением древних. В процессе исследования мои люди обнаружили некие странности в отчетности доков Портсмута. Официальный отчет мои доверенные специалисты обещают к утру, однако предварительное заключение подтверждает факт финансовых махинаций. Я хочу, чтобы вы тоже посмотрели. Здесь, – он выудил из внутреннего кармана пиджака флэшку и инстинктивно оглянулся по сторонам, – все материалы по моему проекту. Все, – с нажимом подчеркнул он. – Я хочу, чтобы вы их изучили. А потом нашли тех ублюдков, которые ответственны за саботаж моей работы.

Хантер прикинул про себя. Связей в Портсмуте у него не было, впрочем, он знал кое-кого, у кого они были. Он ухмыльнулся и взял протянутую флэшку из рук Шустера.

– Будет сделано в лучшем виде.   
Шустер хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Вот и отлично. Еще по стаканчику? – он указал взглядом на опустевшие стаканы на стойке перед ними, и какое-то время Хантер и правда рассматривал возможность остаться и выпить, однако флэшка с материалами по делу Портсмута будто зудела в сжатой ладони, не оставляя ему другого выхода, кроме как попрощаться. В любой вещи, пусть даже такой, как флэшка, была магия – и когда эта магия пыталась что-то сказать, к ней стоило прислушиваться.  
– Нет, спасибо, – отказался он. – Работа.  
Шустер понимающе улыбнулся, а потом, будто вспомнив о чем-то, снова нырнул пальцами в карман и достал оттуда бумажный конверт.  
– Ваш аванс, мистер Клэрингтон.  
– Спасибо. Приятного вечера, сэр, но лучше бы вам позвать свою охрану и ехать домой, – забрав конверт, бросил ему Хантер, тут же расписавшись в том, что громил Шустера, которые с переменным успехом пытались делать вид, что их тут нет, заметил еще на входе в бар.  
– Не стоит беспокоиться, мистер Клэрингтон, – махнул рукой Шустер. – Здесь я в относительной безопасности.

Помедлив, Хантер кивнул ему, предоставляя возможность провести вечер так, как ему того хотелось. Он только надеялся, что его громилы знают свое дело.

На кончиках пальцев что-то закололо, но Хантер не обратил внимания. Единственная магия, к которой он ни за что не хотел прислушиваться, с которой не хотел иметь ничего общего, была магией города. Забавное проявление двойных стандартов, конечно, но Хантеру, по большому счету, было плевать.  
«Извини, Вашингтон», – равнодушно подумал он, отмечая про себя эту свою новообретенную идиотскую привычку – то ли болтать с городом, то ли извиняться перед ним. 

«Сегодня у меня другие планы».

Дома Хантер, не раздеваясь, сразу же направился к лэптопу, чтобы изучить материалы по своему новому делу. Увлеченно листая страницу за страницей, он даже не заметил, как в руку скользнул стакан с прохладной водой – стоило ему только подумать о том, что хочется пить, но отрываться от дела, пусть и на пару минут, было неохота.

Такова была его природа – магия. Как бы Хантеру ни хотелось от нее избавиться, она никуда не девалась, не иссякала, словно источник чистой, вечной энергии. И раз уж Хантер не давал ей разгуляться на полную силу, то она проявляла себя вот в таких вот мелочах: будь то стакан воды, нужная книга с полки или пульт от телевизора. Магия была похожа на услужливого пса, который терпеливо ждал, пока хозяин его примет, даже если этот процесс займет целую вечность, и было в этом что-то неправильное. Ни одна сила, особенно столь могущественная, не должна вот так стелиться и ластиться к рукам того, кто ее отвергает.

Сколько раз Хантер проклинал сделку с древними, после которой людям была дарована магия? Он устал считать. Ему бы хотелось родиться обычным человеком, но изменить прошлое никому не под силу.

Наверное, даже самим древним.

Мать всех монстров ступала по земле босыми ногами, и за ее спиной свитой шествовала армия чудовищ всех мастей и видов. Она могла смотреть тигру прямо в пасть или человеку прямо в глаза, но все равно оставалась невозмутимой и уверенной в своей силе. Ходили слухи, что именно она создала людей, что человечество стало результатом неудачного эксперимента, который вышел из-под контроля. Что человечество было ее самым страшным и нелюбимым детищем, но, в конце концов, всем слухам можно верить в лучшем случае наполовину. 

Мать всех монстров обменяла жизнь на территорию. Ей подчинялось все живое на планете, и иногда, когда ей это было нужно, даже человек, но все, чего ей хотелось, – это закрытая территория, где она могла бы создавать новых и новых чудищ. Казалось бы, как мировые правительства могли допустить существование места, где разводят монстров и которое при этом не находится под их контролем? Но – допустили. И Хантер почему-то подозревал, что их, скорее, вежливо поставили перед фактом. Если Мать всех монстров действительно была способна на все, что ей приписывали, то Хантер понимал, почему ей не препятствовали.

Хозяин всех морей безраздельно царствовал на воде. Он дал людям доступ к морю, разрешение строить порты, заниматься судоходством, исследованиями и промыслом в обмен на возможность спокойно вести свои дела. Несмотря на поставленные им ограничения и условия, сделка была чрезвычайно выгодной. Поговаривали, что Хозяин морей любил принимать личины обычных моряков и странствовать из города в город, из порта в порт и наблюдать за тем, как люди выполняют свою часть сделки. Поговаривали, что, если корабль шел без нарушений, ему всегда сопутствовало тихое море. О том, что случалось с теми, кто нарушал закон, истории рассказывали разное. Будто эти суда не возвращались из плавания. Будто Левиафан поднимался со дна и пожирал их, чтобы впасть в спячку до следующего раза. От этой мысли Хантер хмыкнул про себя. Если это правда, то Левиафан никогда не был голоден. Люди любили нарушать правила.

Единственным древним, кто, казалось, не просил взамен ничего особенного, был Некромант, который и дал людям магию. Если Матери всех монстров принадлежала суша, а Хозяину всех морей – воды, то Некроманту достался мир по ту сторону жизни.

Условие Некроманта было предельно простым: люди могли применять магию только в медицине и войне. Наверное, он видел в этом своеобразный баланс, черт его разберет. Взамен хотел одного – своих «представителей» среди людей. Он наделял их частичкой своей силы, превращая в подобие часовых бомб. Пожалуй, в этом были какие-то скрытые мотивы, не могло не быть, но Некромант позволял людям заниматься своим любимым занятием – войной – на совершенно новом уровне, а значит, они давали ему то, в чем он нуждался. Всех тех, кто нарушал условия сделки, Некромант забирал с собой. Они никогда не возвращались обратно.

Наверное, тогда, в тот момент, когда сделки были подписаны и скреплены, никому и в голову не приходило, какой эффект это может оказать. 

Люди любили говорить о том, что магия проникла в города вместе со сточными водами, ветром, который дует с моря, солдатами, запятнанными силой Некроманта, которым удалось вернуться домой. Зараза поражала города один за другим, и в конце концов отравила их все, и тогда города, пропитанные магией, решили, что им нужна защита. Так появились комиссары – маги-защитники своих территорий. Поговаривали, они рождались и не от людей вовсе, а были детьми Некроманта, который насиловал женщин по ночам, помечая все новые и новые города на своей черной карте. Поговаривали, они были детьми чистой энергии своего города и безраздельно принадлежали ему, но, какой бы ни была истина, факт оставался фактом. В пределах своего города комиссар был господом богом – комиссар знал, где в этот момент происходили преступления, и кто их совершал; комиссару невозможно было соврать, если он задавал прямой вопрос; комиссар мог защитить всех своих граждан; комиссару не страшно было оружие, пока его город с ним. Города под защитой комиссара процветали, и ровно противоположное случалось с теми, у которых этой защиты не было.

Без комиссаров города гнили и умирали в медленной агонии преступности. Зараза, пришедшая из ниоткуда, косила людей, как чума со строго определенным радиусом действия, и от этого не было лекарства. Городская мафия – так их теперь называли – безнаказанно правила кровавый бал денег, оружия, наркотиков и искаженной, больной, уродливой магии родом из канализационных туннелей.

И все, что сейчас происходило в Вашингтоне, происходило именно по этой причине. Вашингтон был слаб, и у него не было того, кто мог бы его защитить.  
И было неизвестно, появится ли.

Люди Шустера проделали колоссальную работу, серьезно, Хантер был впечатлен. Он сам никогда не бывал в Портсмуте, как-то не приходилось, да и историей городов Штатов никогда особо не интересовался. Немного не его профиль. 

Портсмут был обычным портовым городом в штате Вирджиния – не самый большой, но и не самый маленький, со средним грузооборотом – он идеально подходил для теста новой системы, да и к тому же находился в относительной близости к Вашингтону.

Разве мог конгрессмен Уилл Шустер предположить, что наткнется на одну из крупнейших точек наркотраффика на восточном побережье?

В том, что дело было в наркотиках или чем-то подобном, Хантер нисколько не сомневался – упомянутые Шустером проблемы с отчетностью это только подтверждали. Хантер не разбирался в бухгалтерии и финансовых махинациях, но если проблемы действительно существовали, то значить могли только одно. Наркоторговлю. Для этого Портсмут подходил так же идеально, как и для теста магической системы. В тихом омуте водятся черти, это всем известно. В данном случае чертями оказались наркоторговцы с огромным влиянием, возможно, даже в самом Конгрессе, если судить по тому, насколько им удалось испортить Шустеру жизнь за последнюю неделю. 

Хантер понимал их сопротивление. Торговля наркотиками была их бизнесом, наверняка тщательно лелеемым годами, и если бы порт запечатали магией, то плакали бы их денежки.

Два порта в Америке уже были запечатаны магией: Лос-Анджелес, грузооборот которого был крупнейшим в стране, и Норфолк, где находилась главная база военно-морских сил США. Это было еще одно условие сделки с Хозяином морей: он давал людям свободный доступ к морям и океанам взамен на свои порты в каждой стране, которая имела выход к морю. В Лос-Анджелесе безоговорочно правил Хозяин морей, а в Норфолке – военные, что автоматически означало юрисдикцию Некроманта.

Хантер откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался. Кому-то нужен был порт именно в этом регионе, а тот самый Норфолк, который, кстати, находился аккурат напротив Портсмута, отпадал сразу, потому что торговать под носом у военных, чьи корабли и без того были напичканы магией, было бы самоубийством. Значит, скорее всего, производили товар тоже где-то здесь, в непосредственной близости от транспортных каналов. Печать в Портсмуте уничтожила бы все: ее невозможно обмануть, невозможно обойти. Любые незаконные перевозки магия засекала мгновенно, и, насколько Хантеру было известно, еще никому не удалось взломать эту защиту, хотя, без сомнения, многие пытались.

Своим проектом Шустер мог нарушить не только налаженный канал поставок, но и поставить под угрозу производство. Хантер выписал несколько имен: в первую очередь тех, кто отвечал за сухие доки, в документах которых была выявлена большую часть несостыковок, а также тех, кто занимался ведением отчетности. Скорее всего, вовлечены были многие – может, некоторые и неосознанно, но это не делало цепочку, ведущую от исполнителей к заказчикам, короче.

Хантер потянулся к телефону и набрал последний номер, по которому звонил. Разговор планировался короткий, но совершенно нетелефонный – Хантер был уверен, что Шустер был прав, когда утверждал, что его мобильный прослушивался. Шустер ответил спустя несколько гудков: в трубке играла музыка, смешиваясь с клубком человеческих голосов.

– Мистер Клэрингтон? – Шустер звучал удивленно и, кажется, не совсем трезво. Он до сих пор был в «Рокетбаре», понял Хантер.  
– Я просмотрел ваши материалы. Не могу говорить по телефону, но вы очень, очень, очень сильно вляпались. Оставайтесь на месте, я сейчас же приеду. Нам срочно надо поговорить.  
– Буду ждать, – коротко ответил Шустер, и Хантер отключился. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что он не стал переодеваться, когда вернулся домой.

Он быстро вынул флэшку из разъема, спрятал ее в карман, схватил ключи и выскочил за дверь. Город шепнул ему напоследок – «лучше поспеши».

Внутри бара Шустера не оказалось – как и его телохранителей. Хантер тревожно оглянулся вокруг, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Повинуясь инстинктам, он вышел обратно на улицу и направился в тот самый переулок, который заметил, как только впервые оказался в этом месте. 

Было темно и воняло мусором. Хантер бесшумно крался в темноте вглубь, туда, куда не доставали огни освещенных улиц. Ночью он видел так же превосходно, как и днем: как бы он ни открещивался от магии внутри себя, в ней были и свои преимущества. 

Пистолет он достал на всякий случай, хотя был почти уверен, что не пригодится. Впереди что-то виднелось, и Хантер поспешил туда.

Шустер смотрел на него мутными глазами мертвого человека, а его перерезанная глотка так и говорила – «привет, давай познакомимся». Хантер заметил, что еще немного, и он бы влез ботинками в лужу крови.

– Вот блядь, – зло выругался он и спрятал пистолет. Сделав глубокий вдох и на мгновение закрыв глаза, он опустился на корточки, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть труп. Хантер не стал к нему прикасаться: когда-то давно, почти в прошлой жизни, он был копом, поэтому прекрасно знал, чего делать не надо. Судя по всему, напали на Шустера явно сзади. Карманы были вывернуты, но наверняка только для вида, для того, чтобы управлению было что разрабатывать в качестве ложной версии.

Хантер встал. Вопросы. Сплошные чертовы вопросы, которые громоздились в голове и ответов на которые у него не было.

Почему Шустер вообще зашел в этот переулок, если собирался сидеть на месте и ждать Хантера?  
Куда делись его телохранители?  
Сколько еще людей владеют той же информацией, что и на флэшке в кармане Хантера?  
И – главное – что ему теперь делать?

Хантер потер переносицу. В первую очередь – ему надо убираться отсюда. А потом – утром, когда лицо Шустера облетит все первые полосы газет континента, – Хантер обязательно начнет поиски тех, кто в ответе за сегодняшнюю ночь.

В конце концов, он получил свой аванс, и суммы в конверте было достаточно для того, чтобы Хантер Клэрингтон мертвой хваткой вцепился в глотку тому, кто это сделал, и вырвал ее с потрохами – даже после смерти своего клиента.

Особенно после смерти своего клиента.


	2. Самое время

С утра пораньше Хантер приехал в «Рокетбар», чтобы навести справки о вчерашнем вечере. После того, как он нашел тело Шустера в подворотне, он не стал возвращаться в бар, а скрылся в тени города от посторонних людей, чтобы ни у кого не возникло даже мысли, что он мог быть хоть как-то причастен к убийству. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние, с ближайшего телефона-автомата он сделал анонимный звонок в службу 911 и сообщил о своей находке. Когда копы прибыли на место, Хантера там уже не было.

В первую очередь ему надо было расспросить бармена, который был на смене той ночью, а потом найти громил Шустера, если те, конечно, были еще живы. Что-то подсказывало ему, что они валялись в каких-нибудь мусорных баках – вместе или порознь.

В баре было пусто, да и немудрено: обычно днем в таких заведениях никого нет. Влажный пол, запах дешевого пива смешивался с запахом чистящего средства, все стулья стояли перевернутыми на столиках, а бильярдные столы в свете дня казались почему-то совсем не такими ярко-изумрудными, какими были вчера вечером. Хантер осмотрелся: из подсобки послышался какой-то шум. Хорошо, значит, он тут не один. Если повезет, он получит координаты бармена с татуировкой скорпиона на шее без боя.

– Мы закрыты, – послышался голос от барной стойки. – Попробуй надраться в другом месте.

Хантер оглянулся и наткнулся на настороженный взгляд знакомых глаз. Он мысленно улыбнулся: стало быть, ему вовсе не придется преследовать сотрудников бара, заставляя их выдать личную информацию о бармене. Сам бармен уже был здесь.

– Работаешь круглосуточно? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Хантер.  
– Не вижу, каким образом это тебя касается, – просто ответил тот, спокойно продолжая заниматься своими делами за стойкой.  
– Грубо, – Хантер весело поцокал языком. Вместо ответа бармен только поставил чистый стакан на полку – возможно, слишком громко, и стекло жалобно звякнуло о стекло. Хантер подошел ближе – осторожно, не совершая лишних движений, и поймал себя на мысли, что вел себя так, будто загонял хищника. Он ни черта не знал об этом парне, но нутром чуял, что его стоит опасаться. Магия в этом деле никогда не ошибалась. Теперь бармен стоял и выжидающе смотрел на Хантера, сложив руки на груди, а тряпку, которой протирал стаканы, закинул себе на плечо.

– Копы здесь уже были, а ты не похож на копа, – заметил он, явно имея в виду происшествие с Шустером. Хантера позабавила его ремарка. Если бы он только знал. – И ты был здесь вчера с убитым. Кто ты и что тебе нужно?  
– Копы допрашивали тебя? – подался вперед Хантер, и бармен криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Э, нет, так дело не пойдет, – покачал головой он, – я отвечу на твои вопросы только после того, как ты ответишь на мои.  
– Ладно, – согласился Хантер и оперся локтями на стойку прямо напротив бармена. – Валяй.  
– Кто ты и что тебе нужно? – повторил тот, и Хантер закатил глаза.  
– Меня зовут Хантер Клэрингтон. Я частный детектив. Убитый нанял меня вчера вечером, прежде чем его зарезали.  
– И ты думаешь, я поверю, что ты не имеешь к убийству никакого отношения?  
– Если это был твой вопрос, – фыркнул Хантер, – то ты нарушаешь свои собственные правила. Моя очередь. Как тебя зовут?  
– Себастиан Смайт, – немного помолчав, нехотя ответил бармен. Теперь у него было имя – отлично, Клэрингтон, тебя можно поздравить с успешным завершением одной тысячной доли всего задания. – Ты не убивал его?

– Конечно, нет, – вскинул бровь Хантер. – Я что, похож на киллера?  
Себастиан окинул его таким взглядом, что Хантер понял – кажется, похож.   
– Ты служил? – невпопад спросил Хантер, совершенно бездарно тратя свой вопрос. Держался Себастиан совсем не так, как гражданские, когда глаз наметан, такие вещи быстро замечаются. Выправка, цепкий взгляд, словно видящий насквозь через оптический прицел, сильные руки, в которых тряпка и стаканы смотрелись совсем уж инородно, умение задавать нужные вопросы. Хантер бы съел свой галстук, если бы ошибся.  
– Ходил в балетную школу, – Себастиан равнодушно пожал плечами, но глаза у него были хитрые.  
Ладно. Балетная школа так балетная школа, но не мог ведь он всерьез ожидать, что Хантер в это поверит?  
– Зачем ты пришел сюда?  
– Мне дали задание, – просто ответил Хантер. – И я не считаю, что смерть моего клиента – это повод от него отказываться.  
Себастиан хмыкнул.  
– Когда он вчера ушел? – теперь уже Хантер перешел к допросу, надеясь, что, когда прелюдия окончена, он сможет узнать немного информации. – С кем он ушел? Ты видел или слышал что-нибудь подозрительное?  
– Это сразу три вопроса, детектив.  
– Не называй меня так.  
– Тогда мне придется придумать, как тебя называть, если ты так хочешь получить ответы, – вкрадчиво произнес ему Себастиан. Хантер наклонился, чуть перегибаясь через барную стойку, так, чтобы оказаться к нему почти нос к носу, и доверительно сообщил:  
– Придумай, отчего же нет. И постарайся, чтобы мне понравилось, потому что меня уже начинают заебывать игры с тобой.  
– Уже? – насмешливо переспросил Себастиан. – А я ведь только начал. Ты слишком быстро сдаешься, детектив.  
– Я сказал тебе не называть меня так, – почти прорычал Хантер ему в лицо и почувствовал, как злость начала подниматься волной все выше. Пять минут – и этот сопляк нашел его слабое место, и теперь давил на него каждый раз, когда ему того хотелось. Себастиан вдруг отпрянул – будто увидел на лице Хантера что-то, что заставило его отступить. Хантер устало вздохнул – он бы не удивился, если бы так оно и было.  
– Он ушел вчера около одиннадцати, – медленно начал Себастиан, и Хантер немедленно прикинул – это было спустя пять-десять минут после его звонка. – Но думаю, ты это и так знал.  
– Что? – нахмурился Хантер. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Себастиан непонятливо глянул на него.  
– Он ведь ушел вместе с тобой. И это может подтвердить полбара. Так объясни мне, детектив, какого хера ты сейчас тут стоишь и делаешь вид, что это был не ты?  
– Потому что это был не я! – взревел Хантер так, что стекла задребезжали, и потер переносицу. Себастиан мрачно покосился на него, видимо, начиная понимать, что имеет дело с не совсем обычной ищейкой. 

Ох, как он влип. Как же сильно он влип. Наверное, если бы он сейчас включил телевизор, то увидел бы свое лицо рядом с лицом Шустера. И огромную надпись – «разыскивается», и бегущую строку со всеми подробностями его гнусного преступления. Другой вопрос состоял в том, кто мог бы подделать Хантера, кому подобное было бы под силу. Только магу, разумеется, но создание дубля, пусть и неидеального (а завсегдатаям бара, которые видели Хантера впервые, даже этого было достаточно), – задача далеко не из легких, будь ты магом хоть сто раз. В этом деле были замешаны серьезные люди – не только с влиянием, как думал Хантер раньше, но и вполне себе с силой. Он усилием воли заставил себя отключить режим «еще немного, и можно паниковать» и обратился к Себастиану.

– Он говорил с тобой до… До того, как уйти с тем, кто притворялся мной?  
– Да, – хмуро ответил тот. – Все жаловался на змеиное шипение. По правде говоря, я решил, что он псих.   
– Возможно, не такой уж и псих, – задумчиво протянул Хантер. – Послушай…  
– Если ты думаешь, что я поверю, что это был не ты, – перебил его Себастиан, но закончить не успел. Возможно, если бы Хантер не отрицал так рьяно свою связь с городом, тот бы успел его предупредить. Возможно. 

Дверь бара с грохотом слетела с петель и вывалилась вперед, обнажая проем, полный солнечного света и темных силуэтов. Хантеру хватило секунды, чтобы заметить в их руках оружие, и с криком «Пригнись!» он перемахнул через стойку к Себастиану. Ему вслед раздалась стрекотня автоматной очереди. Хантер не знал, что его удивило больше – стоическое спокойствие Себастиана или то, с каким невозмутимым видом он достал откуда-то из-под стойки «Глок» и принялся палить в ответ. Хантер тут же занял оборонную позицию рядом, снимая стрелков с другой стороны. 

Хантер пытался рассмотреть стрелков получше, чтобы понять, кому принадлежит эта свора псов, но в мельтешении перестрелки выхватывал только какие-то обрывки: черная форма без опознавательных знаков, лица скрыты черными масками на манер обычных бандитов, автоматы стандартной армейской экипировки, пятимиллиметровый калибр, такими можно было снять противника и с пятисот метров. Палили стрелки без разбору: казалось, будь сейчас вечер, а бар – наполнен людьми, им бы было все равно, скольких они убьют в процессе. Хантер держал ситуацию под контролем: было бы лучше, если бы стрелки не догадались, что ни одна их пуля в принципе не попадет в цель, пока он жив, так что иногда, для вида, он позволял им проходить особенно близко. Патроны заканчивались, а вот людей в черном было все еще слишком много, на вкус Хантера. Себастиан сидел неподалеку, время от времени высовываясь из-за стойки или вовремя убирая тех, кто думал, что сможет застать их врасплох. Казалось, время растянулось, как в замедленной съемке, хотя на деле не прошло и пары минут. Себастиан схватил Хантера за руку и молча потащил куда-то, скорее всего, к черному входу – так думал Хантер. Бутылки разбивались над их головами, осыпая брызгами и осколками стекла, будто конфетти, и на мгновение Хантер пожалел хорошую выпивку, но потом ему стало совсем не до этого. В воздухе нестерпимо воняло алкоголем, а под ногами крошилось битое стекло: Хантер ловил мелкие острые бусины в волосах, и какой-то осколок даже оцарапал ему скулу.

Глупо было полагать, что у черного входа их не ждали. Хантер достал запасную «Беретту», когда в старой закончились патроны, и, прижавшись к Себастиану спиной, стрелял в каждого, кто собирался последовать за ними, пока сам Себастиан разбирался с теми, кого оставили на карауле. Хантеру не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы фильтровать летящие в них пули – ни одну из них магия не пропустила. До тех пор, пока он не отвлекся, и в ту же секунду со стороны Себастиана послышалось сдавленное шипение. Хантер бросил быстрый взгляд на его руку – пуля попала в плечо и прошла насквозь, но, кажется, ничего страшного. Жить будет, с облегчением подумал он.

Когда все было кончено, он согнулся, упер ладони в колени и, тяжело дыша, спросил Себастиана:  
– Балетная школа, значит?  
– Да, и она тоже, – Себастиан только усмехнулся и пожал плечами, тут же поморщившись от боли. Хантер смотрел на него какое-то время, думая – довериться или нет. Стоил ли он того? Себастиан прикрыл ему спину сегодня. Возможно, и стоил. Хантер сказал:  
– Я думаю, они приходили за мной.  
– Я думаю, они приходили за мной.   
И только тогда понял, что с Себастианом они заговорили одновременно. И что Себастиан сказал ему ту же фразу. Хантер просто пялился на него какое-то время, и затем махнул рукой:  
– Потом. Я оставил машину неподалеку, – он кивнул головой в нужном направлении. – Взял с собой лэптоп и все материалы, как знал. Пойдем.

Себастиан молча последовал за ним, все так же прижимая ладонь к кровоточащему плечу.

– Сначала надо заехать кое-куда, – бросил он.  
– Куда? – с любопытством посмотрел на него Хантер.  
– Ко мне. Забрать кое-кого. И кое-какие вещи.  
– Кое-кого? – покачал головой Хантер. – Тебе мало того, что ты оказался втянут в историю, хочешь, чтобы еще кто-то вляпался?  
Себастиан улыбнулся ему и объяснил:  
– Если я вляпался, то он вляпался вместе со мной по умолчанию. К тому же, – он выразительно покосился на свою руку, – он врач, а нам понадобится врач. Поверь, если я верно оцениваю ситуацию, это не последний раз, когда в нас стреляют.  
– Ладно, – поджав губы, согласился Хантер и завел мотор. – Показывай дорогу.

– Думаешь, твой друг порадуется, когда ты явишься к нему с окровавленным плечом? – скептически поинтересовался Хантер, когда молчание затянулось.  
– Я смотрю, тебе нравится задавать изначально безнадежные вопросы, – сквозь зубы заметил Себастиан. По правде говоря, Хантер не знал, какого еще ответа ожидал: ведь после того немногого времени, что они успели провести вместе, было очевидно, что они с Себастианом не могут разговаривать нормально, только собачиться. – Но нет, Андерсон, скорее всего, заставит меня пожалеть, что я не оставил тебя в баре подыхать.

Теперь Хантер знал фамилию этого чудо-друга Смайта. Андерсон. Хорошо, значит, теперь он сможет пробить его по своим базам. Позже.

– Я польщен, что ты до сих пор не пожалел, – усмехнулся он, и краем глаза увидел, как Себастиан легко покачал головой: мол, и угораздило же связаться с таким придурком. – Стало быть, он еще больший душка, чем ты? 

Хантер петлял между улиц, следуя указаниям Себастиана – довольно конкретным, надо сказать: тот прекрасно знал город. Указания, кстати, то и дело перемежались с тихими ругательствами.

– В любом случае, – сразу же добавил Хантер, лишая Себастиана возможности ответить, – что значит, «оставить меня»? Насколько я помню, ты утверждал, что они пришли за тобой. С чего бы вдруг, кстати?  
– Насколько я помню, ты утверждал то же самое.  
– Не уходи от ответа, Смайт.  
– Сходи на хер, – оскалившись, предложил Себастиан. – Здесь налево и потом прямо по улице. Третий дом, и мы на месте.

Сукин сын, таки ушел от ответа. Хантер предсказуемо отвлекся на дорогу. Не то чтобы он был настроен выбивать из этого надоедливого козла правду прямо сейчас, однако на заметку все равно взял. Он резко припарковался возле указанного дома, вызвав новую волну ругательств со стороны Себастиана.

– Хвоста нет, я проверил, – мрачно доложил тот, выбираясь из машины. Хантер поверил: он и сам всю дорогу краем глаза наблюдал за ней в зеркале заднего вида, да и город услужливо молчал. Место было спокойное – спальный район, достаточно далеко от злачных кварталов и достаточно близко к центру, чтобы считаться респектабельным.

Хантер взглянул на часы: показывали половину одиннадцатого утра. Он поймал себя на мысли, что рабочего человека в такое время не было бы дома, а нерабочего подобный визит вряд ли бы порадовал. Себастиан решительно двинулся вперед, едва задевая Хантера здоровым плечом, – и он мог бы поклясться, что специально, но потом решил, что о своем херовом жизненном выборе напарников поневоле подумает потом.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, Себастиан остановился у двери одной из квартир, и Хантер притормозил вслед за ним. Осторожный стук – явно по какой-то условленной системе, – и дверь тут же открылась, а на пороге показался взъерошенный кудрявый парень в бирюзовых штанах и с подведенными глазами. Он окинул Себастиана оценивающим взглядом, а потом молча посторонился, чтобы пропустить их внутрь. Захлопнув дверь, он, кажется, решил, что может позволить себе немного осуждения.

– Господи, Смайт, сейчас же утро! – воскликнул он, очевидно, имея в виду, что получать ранения по утрам, пусть оно и было ближе к обеду, – это совершенно дурной тон. Жестом он приказал следовать за ним на кухню – небольшую, но компактно обставленную комнатку.  
– Я мог бы сказать тебе то же самое, – парировал Себастиан, и Хантер мог только догадываться, что тот имел в виду. Вместо ответа хозяин квартиры повернулся к нему. Его голос прозвучал почти ровно, и Хантеру даже на мгновение стало интересно, каких усилий ему это стоило.  
– Я видел тебя по телевизору, – в конце концов нейтрально заметил он.  
Хантер пожал плечами, не желая оправдываться.  
– Не та минута славы, которой обычно жаждешь.  
– Меня зовут Блейн Андерсон, – протянул руку тот. Вот так взял и протянул – обвиненному в убийстве трех человек. Хантер вдруг подумал о том, что после сегодняшнего происшествия в баре счет его трупов значительно увеличится.  
– Хантер Клэрингтон, – ответил на рукопожатие Хантер и все же счел нужным прояснить, – и я никого не убивал.  
Себастиан покосился на него, продолжая баюкать руку, а потом вмешался.  
– Это все очень трогательно, но, Блейн, у нас тут небольшая проблема, которая требует внимания.  
– Ты же сейчас не руку свою имеешь в виду? – вздернул бровь Блейн, и Себастиан фыркнул.  
– Конечно, нет, это просто царапина. Хотя, если найдешь, чем обработать, будет здорово.  
– Секунду, – деловито кивнул Блейн и принялся хлопать шкафчиками. Из одного из них он достал аптечку, а из бара – бутылку «Джонни Уокера», и Себастиан сразу же протянул за ней свои загребущие лапы. Пары минут Хантеру хватило, чтобы сделать определенные выводы об этих двоих – они были странными, но видно, что бывалыми. В ситуации, в которой гражданским полагалось наматывать круги по квартире и паниковать, Себастиан и Блейн привычно, почти лениво переругивались, словно прямо сейчас, на кухне, с ними не было преступника, обвиняемого в массовом убийстве. В открытой аптечке, стоявшей по центру стола, Хантер заметил набор хирургических инструментов, и, кажется, не он один. Себастиан тоже разглядывал содержимое аптечки, а потом хмыкнул, позволяя Блейну осмотреть ранение.  
– А я думал, что ты зарекся брать в руки медицинские инструменты.  
Блейн поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
– Ну, я должен был догадаться, что с таким другом, как ты, подобный зарок был бессмысленным. Может, расскажете уже, в чем дело?  
Себастиан махнул Хантеру здоровой рукой, дескать, твоя заварушка – сам и рассказывай.   
– Если вкратце, – передернул плечами Хантер, – то меня подставили.  
– Это слишком вкратце, – обманчиво мягко покачал головой Блейн. Хантер ждал его реакции: если Себастиану история уже была относительно известна, и после перестрелки с людьми в масках убеждать его в своей правоте не пришлось, потому что пули пятимиллиметрового калибра говорили сами за себя, то Блейн был явно настроен не так доброжелательно, пусть и не показывал этого. – Мне бы не хотелось, – продолжил он, – укрывать в своем доме того, чье место за решеткой, только потому, что мой не слишком разборчивый в знакомствах друг додумался тебя сюда привести.  
– Справедливо, – сложил руки на груди Хантер. Блейн с любопытством приподнял бровь в ответ на этот защитный жест. – Я частный детектив, – принялся рассказывать Хантер ту же историю, что и Себастиану в баре, а затем – в машине, пока они ехали к Блейну. Разумеется, историю немного укороченную и отредактированную: он ведь еще не настолько свихнулся, чтобы доверять первым попавшимся людям секреты, из-за которых и был убит Шустер, а сам Хантер попал в эту переделку. – Уилл Шустер был моим клиентом: он нанял меня буквально вчера вечером, потому что кто-то саботировал его деятельность. Шустер передал мне кое-что, уж извини, не буду вдаваться в подробности, – Хантер усмехнулся. – Я ушел из бара почти сразу, Смайт подтвердит, но потом вернулся, потому что возник разговор, который я не мог вести с Шустером по телефону. Когда я приехал, в баре его уже не было, хотя я просил дождаться меня. Это показалось мне подозрительным, поэтому я решил проверить окрестности – к моменту моего звонка Шустер казался изрядно выпившим. Я обнаружил его в переулке с перерезанным горлом и тут же анонимно вызвал 911. Почему анонимно? Я не в самых лучших отношениях с местными копами, – окей, это было почти не вранье с его стороны, – да и к тому же они не очень жалуют частных детективов. Я не убивал Шустера, мне попросту незачем.  
– Я верю, – бросил через плечо Блейн, поднявшись из-за стола. Он двигался по кухне совершенно бесшумно, будто призрак, и черт знает зачем собирал какие-то пузырьки и коробочки из разных шкафчиков. Потом так же сосредоточенно отправился в спальню, откуда моментально вернулся – уже с плотно набитой походной сумкой в руках. Хантер посмотрел на Себастиана, который сидел, оперевшись на стену, и выглядел так, словно его вообще ничего не удивляло. А вот Хантер оказался удивлен. Сумка с вещами у Блейна явно была собрана заранее, и у него была одна вполне солидная догадка, для каких именно целей, и она как раз идеально ложилась в схему происходящего, ладно устраиваясь рядом с такими кусочками мозаики, как «Глок» Себастиана, его умение стрелять и нехилая выдержка, выдержка самого Блейна, который все то время, что они провели в его квартире, демонстрировал только стойкость и хладнокровие. Возможно, набор хирургических инструментов немного контрастировал с роялем в спальне и гитарой в углу кухни, но, наверное, каждый по-своему уходил от прошлого. Хантер отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как вслед за сумкой Блейн приволок из спальни черный футляр, однозначно предназначавшийся для оружия, и вдруг понял, что теперь видит гораздо больше, чем просто подведенные глаза и всколоченный вид ночного гуляки. Блейн собирал вещи – которые и без того были собраны на «черный день», если им с Себастианом вдруг придется бежать, – и Хантер понимал, что, в общем-то, тот делал это не ради него, а ради Себастиана: они ведь были знакомы всего ничего. Но Блейн сказал – «я верю», – и для Хантера это уже было гораздо больше, чем он рассчитывал. – А все-таки, – Блейн вдруг остановился посреди комнаты, грозно сдвинув свои смешные брови на переносице, – как вы со Смайтом попали в перестрелку?  
Хантер ответить не успел.  
– Эти сволочи разгромили мой бар, – хмуро пожаловался Себастиан. Блейн хмыкнул и поинтересовался:  
– И скольких ты за это убил?  
Себастиан не ответил, только посмотрел вызывающе, и, видно, не впервые между ними уже был этот разговор, но Блейн настойчиво сверлил его взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не сдался и не сказал равнодушно:  
– Всех, до кого смог дотянуться.  
Некоторое время Хантер размышлял, стоит ли нарушать вдруг осевшую на кухне тишину, а потом решил, что ну его к черту. Понимающе усмехнувшись, он повернулся к Себастиану и заметил:  
– Знаешь, Смайт, сейчас самое время сообщить мне о том, что ты не простой бармен.

– А ты не так туп, как кажешься, – вздохнул Себастиан. Хантер сжал кулаки, готовый ударить в любой момент: события вчерашнего вечера и сегодняшнего утра навалились раздражительностью, а напряжение внутри напоминало натянутую колючую проволоку – шаг в сторону, и уже истекаешь кровью. Речь шла не просто о карьере или репутации Хантера, а о его жизни, и он думал, что имеет право быть немного на взводе. Его ли вина будет, если он таки разобьет Смайту нос, раз уж тот так старательно нарывается? Блейн встал между ними: его выражение лица сменилось в одну секунду – укоризненный взгляд был адресован Смайту, самому же Хантеру досталось что-то вроде молчаливых извинений, которые ему, в общем-то, были на хрен не нужны).  
– Я говорил, что они приходили за мной, – как ни в чем не бывало заговорил Себастиан. – Думаю, я был не так уж неправ. Они приходили за нами обоими.  
Хантер потер переносицу.  
– Шустер что, сболтнул тебе чего лишнего, и они решили подстраховаться?  
– Ну, – Себастиан скривился. Может, слова подбирал, а может, то, что Хантер каким-то образом оказался близок к истине, делало ему физически больно. – Можно и так сказать.   
– Мне из тебя каждое слово клещами вытягивать надо? – снова начал заводиться Хантер. – У нас не так много времени, чтобы отсюда убраться.  
– Я слышал ваш разговор с Шустером, – в конце концов снизошел Себастиан. – Слово в слово. – Он чуть повернул голову, так, что Хантер снова мог полностью рассмотреть татуировку на его шее, и легко коснулся пальцами уха. – У меня очень, очень чуткий слух, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Это была очередная подначка. Даже находясь по уши в дерьме, Смайт не собирался просто так сотрудничать. Его слова значили одно – догадайся, если сможешь, докажи, что ты умный, докажи, что ты способен понять. Хантер вдруг осознал, что его кулаки разжались сами собой, и дыхание, хищно раздувавшее ноздри, выровнялось, и вместе с этим пришло странное спокойствие. Он понял. Логическая цепочка выстроилась в его голове почти мгновенно: хороший слух – «Глок», спрятанный под барной стойкой – пули, которые попадали прямо в цель – сумка с вещами и черный футляр для винтовки.

– Просто чтобы ты знал, – флегматично сообщил Хантер, будто полупризнание Себастиана его совсем не взволновало, – в другой ситуации ты бы уже умывался кровью за то, что так долго молчал, что ты – ебаный снайпер. И что это за херня тогда была в баре, когда ты делал вид, что считаешь меня убийцей?   
– Я действительно считал тебя убийцей, – возразил Себастиан. – Я вижу больше и слышу больше, но копия была хороша достаточно, чтобы меня обмануть. Откуда мне было знать, что ты не заметал следы, повторно приходя в бар и потом являясь поговорить со мной? И, блядь, включи мозг, Клэрингтон, по-твоему, похоже, что я расхаживаю с транспарантом с надписью «снайпер», демонстрируя его первому встречному?

Определенная логика в словах Себастиана была, как бы ни хотелось Хантеру этого не признавать. Он окинул Себастиана оценивающим взглядом – оценивающим заново, с высоты, так сказать, только что полученных знаний. Обычно присутствие модификата его бы вряд ли обрадовало, они все психи как на подбор, и живое тому доказательство стояло прямо перед ним, закатывая глаза и всем своим видом показывая, что Себастиан был в курсе, какие именно мысли сейчас блуждали у Хантера в голове. Хотя Хантер был более чем уверен, что у снайперов не настолько хороший слух, чтобы слышать, о чем он думал. С другой стороны, он мог оказаться полезным, особенно если закрыть глаза на то, что его рожа так и просила, чтобы ее впечатали в стену в воспитательных целях. Гораздо больше смысла приобрела и перестрелка в баре: Хантер, конечно, делал все возможное, чтобы ни одна пуля их противников не достигла цели, но и с обычным «Глоком» Себастиан справлялся на отлично. Ну и, разумеется, тот факт, что Себастиан все слышал и прекрасно понимал причины всех событий, знал, что стоит на кону, не улучшало Хантеру настроения. Это лишало преимущества. Его стратегия нуждалась в корректировке.

– Ехать ко мне домой не имеет смысла, – сменил тему Хантер, давая понять, что она закрыта – по крайней мере, пока они не будут в безопасности достаточно, чтобы спокойно продолжить разговор. – А нам очень надо где-нибудь залечь и подумать, что делать дальше.  
– Как мило слышать слово «нам» из твоих уст, – саркастически фыркнул Себастиан и тут же удостоился крепкого тычка под ребра от Блейна. Кажется, он начинал действовать на нервы не только Хантеру.  
– Заткнись, – посоветовал Блейн. – Хантер прав. Мы больше не можем терять ни минуты.  
– Есть какие-то предложения? – осведомился Хантер, надеясь, что у этих двоих в загашнике было не только оружие. Раскрывать все свои карты перед ними почему-то не хотелось – и далеко не последнюю роль в этом сыграла вскрывшаяся сущность Себастиана. Модификатам нельзя доверять.   
– Нет, – Блейн покачал головой. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя есть.

Хантер с любопытством посмотрел на него и не сдержал улыбки, хотя поводов для веселья у него было все меньше и меньше.


	3. Бесит больше всего

– Да ты шикуешь, – присвистнул Себастиан, оглядываясь вокруг. Хантер не был уверен, стоило ли искать в его словах сарказм, но, с другой стороны, это ведь был Себастиан: если Хантер что и понял о нем за время их непродолжительного знакомства, так это то, что сарказм был частью бесплатного комплекта, который прилагался ко всему, что тот говорил. 

Они гнали по дороге, едва удерживаясь в рамках скорости: не слишком медленно, но и не слишком быстро. Им совсем не надо было, чтобы их спалили на такой мелочи. Хантер позволил Блейну сесть за руль своей машины, когда тот просто молча подошел к нему и протянул ладонь. Хантер с секунду смотрел на его руку, а потом так же молча выудил из кармана ключи. Блейн был прав – не стоило ему вести. 

Он выкупил этот склад в пригороде, как только стал частным детективом, – разумеется, не от своего имени, это было бы слишком даже для него. Будто знал, что однажды подобное место ему пригодится. Пришлось изрядно потратиться, чтобы привести место в порядок: больше всего Хантер гордился запасом оружия, техники и припасов на все случаи жизни. Чья-то рука легла ему на плечо, и Хантер слегка дернулся от неожиданности. Блейн стоял рядом и невозмутимо осматривал склад. Из-за разницы в росте это – чужая рука на плече – ощущалось странно.

– Ты не планировал приводить нас сюда, – тихо сказал ему Блейн. – Но спасибо, что привел.  
Казалось, Блейн всегда был на шаг впереди. Всегда знал, что происходит. Всегда читал Хантера так, будто тот был огромной яркой рекламной вывеской, которая то и дело привлекает чужое внимание.  
– Тебе не обязательно было в это ввязываться, – покачал головой Хантер, не уверенный, стоит ли стряхнуть руку Блейна с плеча. Стоит ли отвечать что-то человеку, который, кажется, и без того знает все, что он мог бы сказать. – Ты здесь ни при чем. Мог бы жить нормальной жизнью.  
Блейн, словно поняв, о чем Хантер думал, убрал ладонь и спрятал руки в карманы джинсов.  
– Нет, – возразил он. – Нет, не мог бы.  
– О чем вы там шепчетесь? – позвал Себастиан, как только Хантер решился спросить, что Блейн имел в виду. Кажется, у кого-то тут был талант влезать в самый неподходящий момент. – Серьезно, Клэрингтон, это круто. Как в настоящих шпионских боевиках.  
От энтузиазма Себастиана немного хотелось удавиться.  
– Ты как ребенок, – проворчал Хантер и пошел вглубь помещения.  
– А ты уверен, что нас здесь не найдут? – бросил ему вслед Себастиан.   
Повернувшись к нему, Хантер оскалился:  
– Все как в настоящих шпионских боевиках, Смайт. Склад – это только видимость.  
Себастиан забавно округлил глаза.  
– Только не говори мне, что у тебя тут Тайная комната.  
Хантер прикрыл глаза – этот парень был просто безнадежно невозможен, – но удержаться от подколки так и не сумел.  
– Двадцать баллов со Слизерина, – хмыкнул он, и Себастиан довольно заржал. – Пойдем за мной.

На самом деле с Тайной комнатой Себастиан не то чтобы прогадал. Просто дополнительное помещение, которое не обнаружишь просто так, – если не будешь знать, что оно есть. Хантер выбрал это место не случайно: под складом имелось что-то вроде нулевого этажа. Кажется, предыдущий владелец был параноиком, верившим, что однажды чудовища Матери всех монстров вырвутся на свободу в жажде человеческой крови. С чего он взял, что подземный бункер спасет его в этом случае – тот еще вопрос.

Освещение было тусклым, но его хватало как раз для того, чтобы не сломать глаза в темноте и не расшибить себе нос, натыкаясь на мебель. Со временем можно было привыкнуть. Себастиан сразу же облюбовал старый продавленный диван, расселся по-хозяйски, закинул ногу на ногу и похлопал ладонью по свободному месту рядом, приглашая Блейна сесть. Хантер хмыкнул: в его собственном бункере ему самому присесть почему-то не предлагают. В конце концов он устроился на стуле возле стола, на котором в ряд выстроились три компьютера. 

Тишина становилась неловкой.

Хантер понимал, что, наверное, ему следует что-то сказать. Объяснить. Только вот он так и не успел толком обдумать и решить – о чем он собирается рассказывать, а о чем умолчать. Расклад был и без того не в его пользу: Смайт уже знал гораздо больше, чем следовало, а Блейн, судя по всему, был достаточно проницателен, чтобы самостоятельно сложить крупицы информации и сделать верные выводы.

– Ничем не хочешь с нами поделиться? – первым сдался Себастиан.  
– Да как-то не очень, – честно признался Хантер и потер шею. – Но понимаю, что придется. Большую часть истории ты уже и сам слышал. 

Хантер сделал паузу. Решение нужно было принять немедленно. Сейчас или никогда. Довериться и облажаться или не довериться… и всё равно облажаться. Он пристально посмотрел на Себастиана и Блейна, оккупировавших его диван (и его жизнь – на неопределенное количество времени). В этот момент ему даже стало немного жаль, что город не может дать подсказку, но он сразу же прогнал эту мысль. 

Ты уже взрослый мальчик, Клэрингтон. Учись справляться со своими проблемами самостоятельно.

Выругавшись себе под нос, Хантер достал из внутреннего кармана флэшку и, зажав её между пальцев, помахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. Он всё равно вляпался по самые уши, может ли стать еще хуже?

– Здесь находятся все материалы касательно законопроекта Уилла Шустера о пробной установке магической печати на порт в Портсмуте, – заговорил он. – И когда я говорю все, – Хантер с нажимом выделил последнее слово, – то имею в виду все. И особенно те, утечка которых способна уничтожить хорошо налаженный торговый поток наркотиков – и, я подозреваю, их производство. А вместе с ними и всех ответственных.  
– Магической печати? Невозможно, – убежденно заявил Блейн. – Некромант в жизни этого не позволит.  
– Уже позволил, – возразил ему Хантер. – Думаешь, стали бы Шустера вообще трогать, если бы знали, что проект не имеет под собой никакой почвы? Ему как-то удалось уговорить этого монстра, уж не знаю – как. И об этом стало известно кому-то, помимо самого Шустера.  
– Ты это слышал? – Блейн обратился к Себастиану, так, словно не верил на слово. Хантер почти был готов оскорбиться, а потом вспомнил, что вряд ли Блейн просто переспрашивал. Он уточнял, действительно ли Себастиан слышал тогда, в баре.  
– Слышал, – кивнул Себастиан. – Всё так, как он говорит. Шустер не врал.  
– Да откуда тебе-то знать? – не сдержался Хантер. Окей, он действительно слышал, в это Хантер готов был поверить. Но в то, что тот смог вот так определить, говорит ли человек правду? Этим ублюдкам что, полиграфы в задницу вживляли?   
Вместо Себастиана ответил Блейн – с понимающим смешком:  
– Ты удивишься, насколько чуткими могут быть уши снайпера-модификата, если он постарается, – и тут же добавил, словно у Хантера на лице было написано всё, о чем тот думал: – Да, меня это тоже бесит.

– Ладно, – помолчав, фыркнул Хантер. Может, если игнорировать то, как Смайт бесил его абсолютно всем, то это чувство хоть как-то притупится. – Где-то в Портсмуте находится крупная точка производства и продажи наркотиков. Хозяева бизнеса или их приближенные узнали о том, что Шустер добился разрешения на установку печати, и убрали его. Без него некому вести этот законопроект, к тому же не удивлюсь, если договоренности с Некромантом и Хозяином морей теперь потеряли свою силу. Я не знаю, что Шустер сделал, что сказал им, чтобы заставить их согласиться. Вдобавок ко всему, они устроили перестрелку в баре, одним махом пытаясь решить сразу две проблемы: подставить меня и ликвидировать так некстати подвернувшегося под руку модификата, который стал невольным свидетелем.  
– Придурки, – скучающе передернул плечами Себастиан. – Им следовало бы получше подготовиться, если собирались снять снайпера. Десять человек, – он закатил глаза, – я почти оскорблен. Они правда рассчитывали справиться со мной _этим_?  
– Да, твое эго однозначно стоит десятерых, – перебил Хантер. – Либо говори по существу, либо не перебивай.  
Себастиан опасно прищурился: Хантер почувствовал себя так, словно у него на лбу появилась мишень, но не позволил этому ощущению захватить себя. Пусть Смайт и был снайпером-модификатом, о которых ходили настоящие легенды, у Хантера тоже было припрятано несколько тузов в рукаве. В этой драке он не сдастся так просто.  
– Хорошо, – вмешался Блейн, вздохнув так, словно Хантер с Себастианом были самым большим разочарованием в его жизни. – Я первый спрошу. – Он посмотрел на них уничижающим взглядом, от которого немедленно хотелось потупиться, неловко почесать в затылке и пообещать, что больше так не будешь. Хантер даже понятия не имел, что Блейн может оказывать такой эффект на людей, а вот Себастиан удивленным совсем не выглядел. Скорее, почти незаметно, но смущенным – кажется, он испытывал примерно те же чувства, что и Хантер. – Что мы собираемся с этим делать? – Блейн вопросительно склонил голову. – У нас есть доказательства того, что кто-то в Портсмуте и, вероятно, в Конгрессе явно нечист на руку. С другой стороны, у тебя, – он грустно улыбнулся Хантеру, – уже есть обвинение в убийстве. А тебя, – теперь он окинул взглядом Себастиана, – публично в розыск объявлять, конечно, не станут, но это не значит, что по твою душу уже не отправили кого-нибудь со специальным набором навыков.  
– Со специальным набором навыков? – непонятливо переспросил Хантер и немедленно почувствовал себя очень глупо. Ну конечно. Для того, чтобы ликвидировать модификата, обычный человек не годится.   
– Полагаю, ты не в курсе, что бывает с теми модификатами, которые идут против закона, – невесело хмыкнул Себастиан.   
– Да откуда бы мне, – пробормотал Хантер безо всякой иронии.  
– За ними приходят чистильщики, – отстраненно принялся объяснять Себастиан. – Это типа как «кто будет охранять охранников», только «кто будет убивать прирожденных убийц».  
– И что, думаешь, они достанут тебя? – поинтересовался Хантер наполовину от искреннего любопытства, наполовину, чтобы взять Себастиана на слабо.  
– Да вот еще, – легкомысленно фыркнул тот и потер шею, аккурат рядом с чернильным острым кончиком хвоста татуированного скорпиона. – Не доросли пока. В любом случае, – посерьезнел он, – с чистильщиком будем разбираться, когда он появится. Я не планирую вздрагивать от каждой тени.  
Хантер отметил то, как Себастиан сказал «когда», а не «если». Стало быть, вопрос решенный, и Смайт это прекрасно понимал.  
– Меня больше интересует, – продолжил он, покосившись на Хантера, – что собираешься делать ты?  
Когда Хантер думал о своем будущем, то не чувствовал ничего, кроме гнева. Эти грёбаные торговцы наркотиками уже вконец оборзели. Он отлично знал, что наркотики были в ходу на улицах Вашингтона, но всегда считал, что это не его забота, больше нет. С тех пор, как в полицейском управлении его вежливо попросили «выйти в бессрочный отпуск, чтобы проветрить голову», Хантер поклялся себе, что больше не будет иметь никакого дела с борьбой с преступностью на государственной службе. Это попросту того не стоило. Деньги – вот то единственное, во что он верил. По крайней мере, так он говорил себе, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам и чтобы город в его голове наконец-то заткнулся.   
– Ну, – задумчиво начал Хантер, – перспектива провести остаток своей жизни в лучшем случае в бегах мне как-то не очень симпатична, если вы об этом.  
– Это радует, конечно, и все такое, – нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой Себастиан. – Но теперь можно немного конкретнее? У тебя есть план?  
– Я хочу очистить свое имя. Для этого мне нужно доказать свою невиновность. А для этого – найти того, кто виновен на самом деле, и доказать его вину. В процессе еще можно попытаться довести дело Шустера до конца, но я не политик, поэтому будем считать это второстепенной целью.  
– Второ… – тупо повторил Себастиан, а потом взвился как ужаленный. Хантеру нестерпимо хотелось рассмеяться – то ли от всей ситуации, то ли от неописуемого выражения лица Себастиана. – Чего?! Ты в своем уме? Какие еще «второстепенные цели»? Какое еще «довести дело Шустера до конца»? Ты бы хоть свою задницу спас для начала, кретин! Как ты вообще собираешься это делать, кстати?  
– Всегда есть возможности, – загадочно ответил Хантер, в основном просто чтобы вывести Себастиана из себя, пока тот так легко велся на все подначки. Бесценно. Смайт издал странный звук – что-то среднее между рычанием и шипением – и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
– Знаешь что, – сдавленно проворчал он, обращаясь к Блейну, который до этого с любопытством следил за перепалкой, – разговаривай с ним сам, он меня бесит.  
Блейн тут же воспользовался предоставленной возможностью. У него был взгляд, как у школьного учителя на профориентации, который будто спрашивал: «Ну так, мистер Клэрингтон, вы уже определились, какому колледжу хотите посвятить свою жизнь?» И взгляд этот совсем не сочетался с подведенными черным карандашом глазами, длинными ресницами (слава богам, они-то как раз были ненакрашенными) и яркими бирюзовыми штанами, подвернутыми у щиколоток.  
– Не смотри на меня так, – Хантер сложил руки на груди. – Я знаю, что делаю.  
– Правда? – Блейн смешно нахмурил брови. – Ты уверен?  
– Уверен в том, что знаю, или в том, что делаю? – Хантер почувствовал потребность уточнить.   
– Вот видишь, – встрял Себастиан, с явной неохотой глядя на него сквозь щель между пальцами, которыми все еще прикрывал глаза. – Он же совсем идиот. Зачем мы вообще слушаем его болтовню?  
– Закрой рот, – посоветовал Хантер.  
– Я не могу одновременно закрывать и глаза, и рот, – пожаловался тот с гримасой на лице. – Мне стыдно даже смотреть на твою рожу.  
– Не думал, что что-то способно вызвать у тебя стыд, – деланно округлил глаза Хантер.  
– Иди на хер.  
– Вы когда-нибудь перестанете? – громко поинтересовался Блейн, будто и без того не знал ответ на свой вопрос. Конечно же, они никогда не перестанут. – Заткнитесь оба. Я задал тебе вопрос, Клэрингтон.   
– Хочешь ответ? Окей. Я воспользуюсь полученными материалами, найду того, кто находится по эту сторону канала наркотраффика, прижму его и передам копам. Вот тебе и весь план. Если удастся, найду того, кто смог бы взять на себя финальную стадию подготовки законопроекта о магических печатях. А потом буду жить долго и счастливо. Как тебе, Блейн? – с едва уловимой ноткой издевки спросил Хантер. – Нравится?  
– Я бы не советовал, – спокойно сообщил Блейн, – разговаривать в таком тоне.  
– Совет отклонен, – сощурился Хантер, принимая скрытый в его словах вызов. – Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Если споры с Себастианом были по большей части безобидными и просто помогали им обоим спускать пар, то Блейн каким-то образом казался куда опаснее снайпера, который мог бы прикончить Хантера даже обычной шариковой ручкой. В этот момент ему вдруг пришло в голову, что именно о Блейне он до сих пор ничего не знал. Кроме того, что тот был врачом, вероятно, бывшим, и отлично умел справляться со Смайтом и всеми его причудами. Сейчас глаза Блейна выглядели отстраненными, почти потусторонне холодными. Обычно теплый взгляд теперь жалил, но Хантер продолжал удерживать контакт и не отводил взгляд. Так бывает со сверххищниками. Не делать резких движений, не уступать, не бояться. Не давать пощады. 

Блейн продолжал смотреть на Хантера почти что почерневшими глазами, а потом в одно мгновение сморгнул это странное жесткое выражение лица и вновь стал самим собой, оставив Хантера думать о том, какой из этих двух Блейнов был настоящим. Тот, что смотрел мягко, но твердо, или тот, у которого в глазах был нечеловеческий голод?

– Думаешь, ты справишься в одиночку? – вот что спросил Блейн, и это немного сбило Хантера с толку. После того взгляда… Не этого он ожидал.  
– Конечно, нет, шутишь, что ли? Я не псих и не самоубийца, что бы вы там обо мне ни думали, – признал он.  
– Хочешь, чтобы мы помогли? – все так же прямолинейно продолжил Блейн.  
– Я бы не стал просить. – Честность за честность. Хантер не собирался скрываться.  
– Я не об этом тебя спросил, – мягко покачал головой Блейн. – Я спросил, хочешь ли ты, чтобы мы помогли. Это просто, Хантер. Либо да, либо нет.

Оно мне не надо, подумал про себя Хантер. Если бы он сейчас сказал «нет», Себастиан и Блейн, может, и не ушли бы вот так сразу, но точно больше не стали бы лезть в то, что изначально было только его, Хантера, делом. Если бы он сейчас сказал «нет», то остался бы один, как и всегда. Хантер был уверен, что собирается сказать «нет, не хочу» и разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно.

– Да. – Каким-то образом его дурацкий мозг трансформировал отказ именно в это слово, которое отказом по определению не было. Такая неспособность контролировать свой собственный язык была просто возмутительной, и Хантер просто обреченно вздохнул. Сказанного все равно уже не вернешь.   
– Вот и славненько, – просиял Блейн, словно именно этого ответа и ждал.  
– И чего ты так радуешься? – кисло поинтересовался Себастиан, которого, кажется, перспектива остаться и ввязаться во все это еще глубже совсем не вдохновляла. Блейн его вопрос проигнорировал, а самого Себастиана не удостоил даже взглядом, давая понять, что за него уже все решили и рыпаться бесполезно. Не нужно было быть гадалкой, чтобы предсказать, что ближайшие несколько часов Смайт будет безудержно ворчать и язвить, демонстрируя недовольство, но все равно никуда в одиночку не уйдет. 

Хантер думал, что почувствует разочарование, но не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего.

Больше всего раздражало понимание, что даже втроем они мало что способны противопоставить наркоторговцам и тем, кто их покрывал. Хантер битый час сидел, уставившись в неровно вырванный из блокнота листок, на котором скрупулезно расписал текущую ситуацию. 

Допустим, по документации порта и сопоставлению неточностей в ней можно выйти на отправителя незаконного груза, проследить, куда он уходит и кто его получает в конечной точке. Но это только кусочек мозаики. Если партии уходят регулярно, можно проверить, насколько даты в документах совпадают с реальностью и поймать преступников на горячем, когда они будут отправлять очередной груз. Неувязка заключалась в том, что для этого нужен был свой человек в порту, ну или хотя бы наблюдатель, чьи передвижения не сковывало такое обстоятельство, как полицейский, мать его, розыск. Посылать обычного врача, чтобы разбираться с наркоторговцами, Хантеру тоже как-то не улыбалось.

– Твое выражение лица меня пугает, – послышался голос Блейна откуда-то сбоку. Хантер так погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не услышал, как тот подошел. Он успел смыть карандаш и теперь выглядел, как обычный студент колледжа. Влажные после душа волосы, кажется, вились еще больше, чем раньше. – Смайт занял душ, и это надолго, – с улыбкой сообщил он. – Подозреваю, что он попытается использовать всю горячую воду, чтобы тебе не досталось.  
– Вот сука, – хмыкнул Хантер, прекрасно зная, что уж где-где, а здесь водопроводная система сделана на совесть, и Смайт может просидеть в душе хоть до утра, если ему больше нечем заняться. – Ну, – Хантер пожал плечами, – удачи ему в этом нелегком деле. А вот ты, похоже, очень хорошо его знаешь, – на пробу заметил он. Сам-то Хантер уже достаточно выболтал, теперь была очередь Блейна. Тот посмотрел на него своим типичным взглядом «я-знаю-что-ты-пытаешься-сделать-и-у-тебя-ничего-не-получится» и ответил примерно так же туманно, как Хантер и ожидал:  
– Да, можно и так сказать.   
– Да ладно тебе, – Хантер непринужденно улыбнулся ему своей лучшей улыбкой, которая обычно развязывала людям языки. – Не обязательно так скрытничать.  
– А, так ты все-таки пытаешься выведать информацию? – Блейн устроился на диване с хитрой ухмылкой на губах, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. – Профессиональная привычка?  
– И это тоже.   
– Расскажу о Смайте побольше, если ты расскажешь, над чем размышлял с таким пугающим лицом, – предложил Блейн.  
– Не знал, что мы торгуемся, – Хантер крутанулся на стуле, вертя между пальцев ручку.   
– Я ведь могу и поднять ставки, не боишься? – теперь взгляд Блейна стал откровенно лукавым.  
– Валяй, – любезно разрешил Хантер. Наверное, он всегда был немного азартен. Не то чтобы он не хотел рассказывать, над чем размышлял, даже наоборот – собирался поделиться, как только Смайт перестанет мокнуть в его душевой. Вдруг мысль о Смайте напомнила ему кое о чем. – Кстати, – обратился он к Блейну. – Как его плечо?  
– Через день-другой будет как новенькое, – отмахнулся тот. – На нем все как на собаке. Модификаты – везучие ублюдки, быстро исцеляются, если нет никаких осложнений.  
– Интересно. Что же должен сделать чистильщик, чтобы уложить одного снайпера?  
Блейн поморщился. Уже одно это намекнуло Хантеру, что ничего хорошего чистильщики сделать не могли.  
– По правде говоря, все они предпочитают разные методы, – объяснил Блейн. – Необоснованная жестокость среди них – вовсе не редкость. Многие из них верят, что стандартного «одна в сердце, одна в голову» недостаточно, поэтому проявляют… – он замолчал на секунду, подбирая слова, – излишнюю креативность.

Хантер примерно понимал, что это значило. Подобные вещи часто случались на войне: когда солдаты вражеских армий измывались над телами погибших или раненых, собирали сувениры и трофеи, отдавшись во власть самой сладкой охоты из всех – охоты за человеком. И если в случае с обычными солдатами подобные действия активно не одобрялись (хотя на самом деле на них частенько закрывали глаза), то чистильщики были авторизованы делать все, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от объекта. Вырвут ли они ему сердце в процессе, отрежут ли голову, сожгут ли заживо и развеют ли потом пепел по ветру, чтобы было надежнее, – это уже мало кого волновало.

– Не грузись этим раньше времени, – проницательно посоветовал ему Блейн, видимо, прочитав что-то по лицу Хантера. – Думаю, ты уже успел заметить, что Смайт живуч достаточно, чтобы пережить даже ядерную зиму, поэтому ты бы лучше о себе побеспокоился.

Замечание Блейна – довольно точное, надо сказать, – позабавило Хантера. 

– Я думал о том, что мы могли бы попытаться вычислить время отправки следующей партии наркотиков из Портсмута и взять всех причастных на горячем, – сменил тему он.  
– Кажется, я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, – нахмурился Блейн. – Хочешь еще кого-то привлечь?  
– Боюсь, что дело не в моем желании, а в том, что иначе у нас ничего не получится.  
– А еще мне совсем не понравилось, как ты сказал «взять всех причастных на горячем». Почему мне сейчас кажется, что ты собрался привлечь полицию?  
– А от тебя ничего не скроешь, а? – фыркнул Хантер.  
– Тебе правда нужна лекция на тему того, насколько эта плохая идея?  
– Нет, спасибо, – раздраженно поблагодарил Хантер, – я и без того знаю. Но у меня остались кое-какие связи в центральном управлении Вашингтона…   
– Интересно откуда, – перебил его голос.

А вот и Мистер Снайпер пожаловал.

Себастиан настороженно рассматривал Хантера, сложив руки на груди, и умудрялся выглядеть угрожающе даже в растянутой домашней футболке и с художественным беспорядком на голове. Ни одно его движение не выдавало дискомфорта от ранения.

– Все, что вам нужно знать на данный момент, это то, что этому человеку можно верить, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Хантер, намеренно игнорируя слова Себастиана.  
– Откуда у тебя такие связи в полиции? Помнится, ты сам говорил, что с управлением ты не ладишь. И почему бы нам верить копу? – не отставал тот.  
– И почему бы тебе не отъебаться? – закатил глаза Хантер. – Мы работали вместе, ясно? Были напарниками.  
Себастиан вытаращился на него.  
– Ты что, сейчас пытаешься сказать, что работал в полиции?  
– Да, тупица, именно это я и пытаюсь сказать. – Себастиан только хищно оскалился в ответ на «тупицу», но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Хантер опередил его, шутливо склонив голову: – Приятно познакомиться, сержант Клэрингтон, к счастью, в отставке давно и навечно.  
– Неприятно познакомиться, ты имел в виду, – исправил его Себастиан.  
– Пока вы опять не сцепились, я спрошу то, что собирался спросить до того, как кое-кто, – Блейн неодобрительно зыркнул на Себастиана, – появился и отвлек меня. Сколько еще людей нам нужно?  
– Вопрос не в том, сколько, – Хантер задумчиво закусил губу, – а в том – кто. Однозначно понадобится хакер и спец по транспорту.  
– И по оружию. Лучше даже, если по совместительству и во взрывчатке разбираться будет.  
Хантер присвистнул:  
– Ого, да ты крупно играешь.  
– Предпочитаю быть готовым ко всему, – скромно пожал плечами Блейн. Похоже, не только Смайт был не просто барменом, но и Блейн – не обычным врачом. Впрочем, эту мысль Хантер решил пока отложить до лучших времен.  
– Окей, а что насчет техника, который мог бы разобраться с любым механизмом? – моментально включился в игру Себастиан.  
– И мы принимаем вашу ставку, – кивнул ему Хантер.  
– А теперь вопрос на миллион, который, уверен, волнует всех в этом веселом казино, – Себастиан протянул Хантеру открытую ладонь и молча указал головой на стол, и Хантер непонятливо смотрел на нее, пока не дошло, что тот просил у него небольшой складной нож, лежавший рядом с бумагами. Заполучив желаемое, он потратил пару секунд, чтобы прицелиться и просто бросил его в противоположную стену. – У нас есть кто-нибудь на примете?

Блейн только обреченно покачал головой:  
– Себастиан, сколько раз тебе надо повторять? Портить чужие стены – это невежливо.


	4. Искусство ведения боевых действий в замкнутых пространствах

Хантер никогда не думал, что однажды его жизнь полетит под откос настолько, что ему придется сидеть в подвале (пусть и довольно неплохо оборудованном) и заниматься вынужденным кастингом для своей личной «команды А». Не то чтобы у него было много вариантов, но Хантер все равно продолжал пялиться на лист бумаги перед собой отсутствующим взглядом – будто от этого могло что-то измениться. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что Хантер прекрасно знал, кого именно хотел бы привлечь к делу, но при этом не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это провернуть. Все они жили в ДиСи, так что, по крайней мере, ему не нужно было объезжать полстраны ради их маленького преступного воссоединения, но он примерно представлял себе, какую шумиху наделала история с его розыском.

– Боишься, что они не согласятся? Или думаешь, что они поверили тому, что рассказывают в новостях?

Как всегда проницательно со стороны Блейна. Хантер только устало вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. У него было такое чувство, что последний час был самым бесполезным в его жизни.

– Вот насчет этого я как раз и не переживаю, – честно ответил он. – Их уровень доверия властям и их ручным средствам массовой информации колеблется где-то между минус сто и «чтоб вы сдохли, продажные козлы». Меня больше беспокоит то, как с ними связаться. 

Развивать мысль вслух Хантер не стал: наверное, уже привык к тому, что Блейн все понимает и сам. С одной стороны, в их новом укрытии были способы связаться с человеком так, чтобы их не засекли, но с другой стороны, тема разговора была не из тех, когда можно просто прислать короткое сообщение с адресом и временем встречи, а потом сидеть и ждать. Хантер чувствовал, что должен объяснить ситуацию лично, но в то же время не мог этого сделать, потому что, привет, розыск и доблестная полиция Вашингтона.

– Я думаю, – заметил Блейн, – что покидать базу сейчас – это несколько неразумно с твоей стороны. Если есть возможность связаться, то лучше не высовываться и воспользоваться ею с умом. Ты же все равно решил довериться этим людям, значит, по крайней мере, на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что они помогут. Так какая разница – по телефону или лично?

Когда Блейн вот так это говорил, звучало невероятно просто, хотя на деле ничего в этой херне, в которой они оказались, простым не было. Однако здравый смысл в его словах все же был, и игнорировать его было довольно трудно.

– Ладно, – помолчав, заключил Хантер. – Я позвоню.

Спустя еще час Себастиан успел наделать гораздо больше дырок в стене, чем Хантер мог себе представить. Казалось, что в нервном ожидании время летело быстрее, и, если честно, Хантер не мог заставить себя думать еще и о состоянии чертовых стен. Все четыре звонка прошли куда более успешно, чем он рассчитывал: пожалуй, добрые дела все же окупались со временем. Когда-то Хантер оказал им всем услугу, видимо, сейчас пришла пора вернуть должок.

– Еще раз, – болезненно скривился Блейн, и, услышав его голос, Хантер вынырнул из задумчивости, – зачем ты позволяешь ему это делать?  
Он усмехнулся.  
– Во-первых, пока он бросает, его рот остается закрытым, что меня вполне устраивает. А во-вторых, уж лучше эта стена, чем, например, моя голова.   
– Вот видишь, – пропел Себастиан, бросая на них взгляд через плечо, – в отличие от тебя Клэрингтон сечет.  
– Блядь, твой слух меня бесит, – мгновенно ощетинился Хантер, привычно реагируя на то, что Смайт открыл рот, как на раздражитель. – Прекрати так делать.  
– Когда ты бесишься, это весело, – Себастиан прямо расцвел в улыбке, – поэтому нет.  
– Урод, – пробормотал себе под нос Хантер. Себастиан отвлекся от бросков в стену, подошел к нему сзади и забросил руку на плечи. Хантер сразу напрягся.  
– Наверное, ты уже догадался, что это я тоже услышал, – обманчиво доброжелательно сообщил Смайт. – Но только потому, что я добрый, ты не закончишь сегодняшний вечер с дырой в затылке.   
– Какое облегчение, – голос Хантера просто сочился ядом. Себастиан хмыкнул и убрал руку.  
– А ведь ты так и не ответил на вопрос о полиции, – вдруг напомнил он. – Давай, Хантер, – почему-то имя Хантера из его уст звучало особенно издевательски, – расскажи нам историю своей жизни. Можем обняться и вместе поплакать, когда закончишь.  
– Да нечего рассказывать, – попытался отмахнуться Хантер. Он просто надеялся, что удастся как-то соскочить с этой темы, потому что делиться трогательными историями и заплетать друг другу косички – это последнее, чем ему бы хотелось сейчас заняться. Он демонстративно повернулся к экрану компьютера, делая вид, что сосредоточенно изучает документы Шустера, но на самом деле уже третий раз читал одну и ту же строчку отчета, наизусть выучив, какая сумма ушла на аренду транспортных средств и какой налог с этого поимело государство.  
– Не будь занудой, – улыбка Себастиана стала еще шире, и мысленно Хантер пожелал ему, чтобы его лицо наконец-то треснуло пополам и перестало так выводить из себя. – Нам же надо как-то убить время, пока твои дружки сюда доберутся.

Да, подумал Хантер, это была бы выигрышная во всех отношениях ситуация – треснутое лицо Смайта означало бы, что он:  
а) больше не смог бы улыбаться, как идиот;   
б) больше не смог бы разговаривать; что автоматически приводило к пункту в), где Хантеру не пришлось бы говорить о работе в полиции, и пункту г), в котором Хантеру просто немного нравится, когда Смайту больно.

– Серьезно, это неинтересная история. – Себастиан было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как Хантер, усмехнувшись, перебил его: – Но раз уж ты так хочешь меня утешить, Смайт, то кто я такой, чтобы отказывать?  
Веселое фырканье говорило о том, что подкол засчитан. 1:0.  
– Да, детка, я готов принять на себя бездны твоей боли, – театрально закатил глаза Себастиан. Приходилось признать – это 1:1. А Блейн, эта мелкая сволочь, просто хихикнул себе в кулак. Хантер не знал, почему вообще решил, что рассказать что-либо этим двоим – это хорошая идея.   
– Надеюсь, ты в ней утопишься, – беззлобно пожелал Хантер. – Рассказывать действительно особо нечего. Обучение в полицейской академии я прошел без особого труда, мне там даже нравилось. Вообще, в том, чтобы быть копом, было что-то заманчивое, и нет, Смайт, предупреждая все твои комментарии, не только наручники и ролевые игры в полицейского и преступника.

Судя по тому, как Себастиан пробормотал себе под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на проклятия, Хантер предположил, что попал прямиком в цель.

– Конечно, первые дни, да что там, месяцы в управлении оказались совсем не тем, чего я ожидал. В боевиках, – Хантер невесело улыбнулся, – не рассказывают о том, что перед тем, как выйти на какое-нибудь интересное дело, приходилось зарываться в бумажки с утра до ночи, выписывать штрафы и патрулировать улицы с человеком, который тебе даже не нравится. Мой первый напарник был старым брюзгой с высоким уровнем холестерина в крови. И этому старому брюзге, по-хорошему, уже давно пора было на пенсию. В участке таких называли копами старой закалки, и, честное слово, я каждый день молился о том, чтобы не превратиться в такую же свинью на старости лет. Затем старик Хитч действительно ушел на пенсию, и так я познакомился с Дювалем, своим новым напарником. Вместе мы прошли путь от уличных копов до офицеров с именем и званием. Настоящая полевая работа, адреналин, конечно, постоянная усталость и ночевки на рабочем месте тоже, но оно того стоило. В какой-то момент дела просто пошли под откос.

Хантер пожал плечами, будто пытаясь убедить Себастиана и Блейна, что все, что он говорил, было неважно и не страшно. А может, пытался убедить себя.

– Мы провалили несколько больших дел, – продолжил он. – Не лично мы с Дювалем, конечно, но наш участок. Все они были связаны с одной из крупнейших уличных банд нашего района. Сначала мне казалось, что парнишки просто заигрались в мафию, так бывает. Но они очень быстро перешли от разбоев и ограблений к торговле наркотиками и убийствам, и другие мелкие банды, которые раньше не особо-то позволяли себе борзеть, прогнулись под них. Под «королей района», мать их. Сначала мы не могли понять, как так им постоянно удается вовремя унести ноги, когда наши мигалки уже были на подходе. Это потом мы узнали, что у нас в участке завелась крыса. Операцию по поимке готовили наверху, потому что под подозрением был каждый сотрудник. Все смотрели друг на друга, не скрывая подозрительности. Наверное, каждый из нас думал: «А вдруг это он?» Вдруг сегодня я повернусь к кому-то спиной, и это будет последним, что я сделаю в жизни?  
– И что, вы взяли крысу? – поинтересовался Блейн.  
– Да, – Хантер вздохнул. Время шло, но ему до сих пор не нравилась эта история. – Информатором был тихий и неприметный парень по имени Трент, если бы спросили лично меня, я бы ответил, что этого не может быть. Трент был как… – Хантер поджал губы, пытаясь подобрать подходящее сравнение, но потом решил, что быть поэтичным – все равно не его конек. – Трент был хорошим человеком, – в конце концов сказал он. – Я не думал, что могу настолько ошибаться в людях.  
– Ты сказал «был», – непривычно тихо заметил Себастиан. – Это то, что я думаю?  
– Да. В процессе операции мы потеряли людей – и самого преступника в том числе. Оказание сопротивления при аресте, нападение на полицейского. Веселенький был рапорт.

– Ты принимал участие в операции? – осторожно спросил Блейн. Неужто беспокоится, вдруг подумал Хантер.   
– Нет, – ответил он, – меня тогда хорошенько приложило во время одной из предыдущих стычек, да и потом, все равно наших ребят почти не задействовали.  
– Но это не причина, по которой ты ушел из полиции? Ты ведь ушел, верно?  
– Ну, – Хантер потер шею, – можно и так сказать. Думаю, я начал задавать слишком много вопросов. Мы, конечно, старались, чтобы эту историю по минимуму освещали в прессе и все такое, но все дела, связанные с Трентом, прикрыли или передали наверх. В то, что Трент вообще мог пристрелить кого-то из своих, мне верилось еще меньше, чем в то, что он стал бы сливать информацию уличным бандам. Ну я и начал копать самостоятельно.  
– Дурак, – Себастиан покачал головой так, словно ожидал от Хантера чего-то большего.   
– Что, по-твоему, надо было сидеть и жрать все то лживое дерьмо, которое нам тогда скармливали? – мрачно посмотрел на него Хантер.  
– Конечно, нет, – Себастиан округлил глаза и одарил его взглядом, который отчетливо сообщал, что именно Смайт думал об уровне интеллекта Хантера. – Но не палиться же так, как ты наверняка спалился. Ты же прямой, как палка, небось, еще и дебош у себя в участке устроил, чтобы уж точно все в курсе были, что у тебя какие-то подозрения?

Будь Хантер на пару лет моложе, наверное, потупил бы взгляд. Кто бы мог подумать, Смайт отчитывал его, как зеленого пацана, причем отчитывал без малейшего признака сарказма в голосе. Должно быть, пока они сидели под землей, на улице снег пошел или еще что-то в этом роде. Но больше всего его зацепило то, что Смайт озвучил те же самые вещи, которые и сам Хантер себе потом не раз говорил. Интересно, что бы сказал Себастиан, если бы знал, что это далеко не последняя крупная лажа в жизни Хантера.

– В любом случае. – Хантер решил просто проигнорировать его слова. Он пока был морально не готов к тому, чтобы вслух признавать правоту Смайта в таком проблемном для него вопросе. – Меня не уволили, конечно, но мягко попросили выйти в бессрочный отпуск, чтобы «проветрить голову». Вместо заявления на отпуск я положил на стол значок и оружие. И возвращаться ко всему этому больше не стал, хотя Дюваль через пару лет хорошо пошел вверх по карьерной лестнице, звал обратно. Сказал, что штат сильно изменился, и в управлении меня с радостью готовы принять на прежнюю должность.  
– Говорю же, дурак, – вздохнул Себастиан. – Ничего общего с полицией иметь не захотел, но в частные детективы все равно подался?  
– Не сиделось на месте, – криво улыбнулся Хантер. – Тебе ли не знать.  
– «Тебе ли не знать», – передразнил Себастиан. – Эй, а ты чего замолчал? – обратился он к Блейну. Тот мягко улыбнулся в ответ, хотя Хантеру показалось, что мысли его были где-то далеко.  
– Ты сегодня отлично говоришь за двоих.  
Себастиан подозрительно прищурился, но ничего не сказал, и именно это его молчание насторожило Хантера больше всего. Иногда ему казалось, что эти двое могут переговариваться между собой, при этом не произнеся ни слова. Это напрягало – не в том смысле, что Хантер стремился к тому же уровню доверия, а в том, что порой чувствовал себя будто вне игры. Будто упускал что-то очень важное, потому что не видел картину целиком.

– Ты до сих пор веришь, что в истории с Трентом что-то не так? – вдруг спросил Блейн, и Хантер осознал, что совсем не знает, что ему ответить. В конце концов, все, что у него тогда было в качестве доказательств невиновности Трента, – это чутье и немного наивная вера в людей. Даже неловко как-то – для бывалого копа.  
– Я не знаю, – признался он. – Я похоронил эту историю.   
И свою немного наивную веру в людей – вместе с ней.  
– Если бы похоронил, то не стал бы частным детективом, – возразил Себастиан. – И не надо тут мне про то, что на месте не сиделось. Незавершенные дела беспокоят, а, Клэрингтон?  
– Если бы я хотел совет от психоаналитика, – угрожающе начал Хантер, – то спросил бы у специалиста. Но уж точно не у тебя.   
– Ты ранишь меня, Хантер, – издевательски протянул Себастиан.  
– К сожалению, не так сильно, как хотелось бы, – пробормотал Хантер.

Хантеру стоило догадаться, что Себастиана и Блейна нельзя ни на секунду оставить одних. То, что они умудрились найти себе неприятности даже в полностью изолированном от внешнего мира помещении, вызывало раздражение пополам с восхищением.

Сначала из соседней комнаты послышался грохот. Когда Хантер подошел ближе, то услышал и ругательства Себастиана. Он открыл дверь – ну спасибо, что хоть не заперлись – и хотел было войти внутрь и отвесить обоим по подзатыльнику, но напряженный голос Себастиана скомандовал:

– Стой, где стоишь. 

Хантер хотел огрызнуться, правда хотел, но так и застыл в дверном проеме, глядя на полуразгромленную комнату. Хорошо, что в ней не было ничего по-настоящему важного для их дела, так, запасной склад всякой мелочи, которая может и не пригодиться, если повезет.

Блейн стоял в центре комнаты. Что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось, и стоило Хантеру только получше присмотреться, он сразу же понял что. Он уже видел этот взгляд однажды, но теперь глаза у Блейна почернели, по-настоящему почернели. Себастиан медленно пятился назад.  
– Надеюсь, тебе не жалко эту комнату, – предупредил он. – Блядь, как это все не вовремя.  
Вместо того, чтобы последовать примеру Себастиана, Хантер сделал шаг вперед. Что бы сейчас ни происходило с Блейном… Он больше не был похож на себя: лицо побледнело и, кажется, черты его заострились, как это случается с мертвецами. Может, дело было в освещении, но на секунду Хантер увидел, как в его ладонях собирается черный туман.

Еще шаг вперед.

– Оставь его, – снова заговорил Себастиан. – Тебе не надо это видеть.   
Хантер слышал его голос, словно сквозь вату. Вся комната вдруг сузилась до черноты между пальцев Блейна. Еще один шаг – теперь голос Себастиана звучал издалека, может, он кричал, а может, Хантеру просто показалось, но черное было все ближе, и он уже не мог остановиться. Вдруг в один миг заболели все старые шрамы, все сросшиеся переломы, заныло где-то в груди, и Хантер слишком хорошо знал это чувство – так бывало, когда он надолго покидал Вашингтон. Но теперь это чувство не имело никакого смысла, и, если честно, Хантера слишком тянуло вперед, чтобы об этом думать.

Теперь Блейн был на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Хантер поднял было голову, чтобы наконец-то посмотреть, наконец-то рассмотреть как следует, но тут же почувствовал, как чья-то горячая ладонь касается его лица, закрывая глаза. Крепкая хватка на плече, его куда-то потащили, и сил сопротивляться почему-то совсем не было.

Себастиан – а, видимо, именно ему принадлежали и горячие ладони, и крепкая хватка – вытолкал Хантера за дверь и с громко захлопнул ее, когда они оба оказались снаружи.

Хантер прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, что же это вообще было. Длинные пальцы Себастиана все еще до боли сжимали его предплечье. Когда Хантер все же решился посмотреть на него, то совсем не ожидал серьезного, усталого взгляда, а Себастиан, осознав, что до сих пор держит Хантера, быстро разжал хватку.

– Думаю, ты уже догадался, – непринужденно заявил он, усевшись на пол рядом с Хантером, – что Блейн не совсем человек.

_Попытки птиц сожрать его пальцы напрягали._

– Я ведь еще не умер, – пожаловался Блейн, аккуратно бросая окурок в чашку, из которой поднималась тонкая струйка дыма.  
– Пока нет, – покладисто согласился знакомый голос. Иногда Блейн слышал этот голос во сне. И уж точно никогда не думал, что услышит и наяву. Ну или почти наяву.  
– Тогда скажи своим птицам, чтобы перестали.  
– Ты им нравишься.  
– Почему-то меня это не очень обнадеживает.

Мертвые соловьи Некроманта не пели, а пожирали чужую плоть. Сегодня они облюбовали босые ноги Блейна: пока что просто целомудренно клевали в стопы, будто проверяли на рефлексы. Все равно что – тук-тук молоточком по коленным чашечкам. 

Мир вокруг приобрел странный оттенок, как у плохих ретро-фильмов. Блейн сидел на причале из обветшалых досок – глядишь, вот-вот окончательно сгниет и провалится к чертям собачьим. Позади него возвышались небоскребы Вашингтона, это Блейн знал, и ему даже не было нужды оборачиваться. Позади – пластик и бетон, впереди – грязная вода, полная живых мертвых птиц. И голос.

– Я разочарован, мистер Андерсон, – сообщил Некромант. Вместо ответа Блейн достал из смятой пачки без всяких опознавательных символов последнюю сигарету и прикурил. Кажется, в этом выдуманном мире не только география, но и здравый смысл был вверх тормашками. С удовольствием затянувшись – сигареты были чудо как хороши, даже жаль, что марку не узнать, – Блейн скрестил голые лодыжки и поинтересовался:  
– А сейчас ты скажешь, что матрица желает мне только добра или что-нибудь в этом роде?

Некромант рассмеялся, но от этого смеха у Блейна мурашки побежали по коже. Как от холода. Как типично.

Блейн не видел его лица, но теперь знал: Некромант способен понимать шутки, связанные с поп-культурой. Он управляет живыми мертвыми птицами и, наверное, живыми мертвыми людьми тоже, но все равно смотрел «Матрицу». Порой мир бывает полон чудес и открытий.

– Я разочарован, что ты не используешь все свои возможности, – отсмеявшись, продолжил Некромант.   
– Я в отставке, – напомнил ему Блейн. Он ненавидел разговаривать с Некромантом вот так – не видя его лица, не видя его глаз. Хоть бы улыбку свою засветил, ублюдок, раз уж так охота поговорить с театральными эффектами. Классика всегда актуальна.  
– Одно другому не мешает.  
– Еще как мешает, – твердо возразил ему Блейн. Прохладный воздух легким ветерком прошил тяжелый вздох Некроманта.  
– Тебе не понравятся последствия, – прошелестел напоследок тот и, кажется, окончательно затих. 

Птицы больше не донимали ноги Блейна, но, когда он чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы посмотреть, то увидел, что том месте, где пальцы его ног касались воды, она была красной, как кровь.

После того, как Себастиан выпер Хантера из комнаты, Блейн практически моментально вырубился. Электронные часы на столе у компьютеров показывали семь вечера.

– Он проспит до утра, – сообщил Себастиан, тяжело опускаясь на диван рядом с Хантером.  
– С ним подобное уже случалось? – поинтересовался тот. Себастиан просто кивнул в ответ.

Значит, его догадка была верна. Смайт явно не впервые имел дело с этим приступом и очевидно знал, что при этом стоило делать, а что нет.

– Наверное, я должен поблагодарить, – немного помолчав, Хантер снова заговорил, стремясь разбить тишину. Слова Себастиана там, у двери, обещали объяснение, но как раз его-то Смайт предоставлять не спешил.  
– Должен, – глухо согласился Себастиан. – Еще немного, и тебе бы серьезно не поздоровилось.  
– Ладно, очевидно, ты хочешь, чтобы я сам спросил, так что я спрошу. Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что Блейн не совсем человек?  
– А сам не догадался? – Себастиан покосился на него, и Хантер подавил вспышку раздражения. Смайт никогда не уставал играть в игры, а Хантер… А Хантер уже, кажется, немного выдохся.  
– Если бы догадался, то не стал бы спрашивать, умник, – заметил он. – Так что с ним?  
Себастиан закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза. На вкус Хантера, он сидел слишком близко и почти задевал его локтем. Глупо, но отодвигаться Хантер не стал из принципа. Это его диван, в конце концов. Он не уступит ни единого дюйма. 

Себастиан заговорил, когда сам Хантер уже почти утратил надежду услышать от него хоть слово (и в другой ситуации он бы несказанно порадовался молчанию, но только не сейчас).  
– Это трудно объяснить, потому что я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, – начал он. – Блейн бы наверняка сумел объяснить гораздо лучше меня. Но он вроде как впадает в транс, бродит между мирами.  
– Между мирами? – Хантер удивленно приподнял брови. – Типа как на веществах?  
Себастиан фыркнул:  
– Я смотрю, это в тебе сейчас личный опыт заговорил?  
– Ты сейчас говорить вообще не сможешь, – на автомате пригрозил Хантер.   
– И тогда тебе придется ждать, пока Блейн проснется, чтобы услышать конец истории, – Себастиан отнял руки от головы и самодовольно сложил их на груди. – Так что поаккуратнее со словами, я ведь могу и передумать.  
Хантер закатил глаза, но промолчал, признавая поражение.  
– Вот так-то лучше, – похвалил Себастиан и тут же ошарашил Хантера вопросом. – Слышал когда-нибудь о черных докторах?

Хантер беспомощно приоткрыл рот, но так и не сумел произнести ни слова. Теперь Смайт сидел, повернувшись к нему лицом, все так же близко, и Хантер буквально мог наблюдать за тем, как при виде выражения лица Хантера в его глазах зарождаются смешинки. Впрочем, ограничился он простым комментарием:

– Вижу, что слышал.

И, чтоб его, Хантер действительно слышал. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Блейн вполне мог быть не обычным человеком, учитывая, что и сам Смайт – с сюрпризом, а они, похоже, служили вместе или что-то в этом роде. Но чтобы такое… 

Слухов и городских легенд о черных докторах ходило не меньше, чем о модификатах или даже самих древних. Да оно и понятно, дети Некроманта, зараженные его черной силой, живые представители мира мертвых в мире живых были регулярным объектом сплетен. Наверное, Хантер не смог бы отделить правду от выдумки, даже если бы хорошенько постарался. 

Несмотря на свое имя, черные доктора были такими же убийцами на службе у армии, как и снайперы. Их внедряли в спецоперации как гражданских. Их жертвы умирали будто бы естественной смертью, и еще ни разу не было доказано обратное. Дошло до того, что черными докторами пугали детей, которые отказывались вовремя ложиться спать или доедать свой ужин.

– Слышал, но подробностей не знаю, – признался Хантер. Ему было интересно – что же о признанных чудовищах из детских кошмаров расскажет другое признанное чудовище.   
– Мы с Блейном познакомились во время одной из операций в Персидском заливе. Я тогда впервые увидел черного доктора в деле, а до этого даже думал, что их и вовсе не существует. Так, очередная городская легенда, вроде аллигаторов в канализации.

Хантер хмыкнул, представляя себе Блейна с хвостом и в канализации.

– Мой контракт тогда как раз заканчивался, и я еще не решил, что делать дальше. С одной стороны, мне надоело убивать, – Себастиан изобразил подобие улыбки, и Хантер понял, что эта тема ему не очень-то приятна, – а с другой – не то чтобы я умел что-то, помимо этого. Операция тогда была сложная, многоуровневая, с несколькими целями, ликвидацию которых не должны были связать между собой. Мы с Блейном работали вдвоем, тогда-то я и понял все про его силу.

Себастиан замолчал, а Хантер не стал торопить. Как чувствовал, что не стоит.

– Как по мне, – пожал плечами тот, – это все слишком сложно и дохера хитровыебанно. Есть и попроще способы убить человека. Например, мое дело простое: один выстрел, один труп, а остальное – ненужные детали. С докторами все по-другому. В них сидит мертвая зараза, и она убьет любого, к кому они прикасаются с намерением убить. Но вот что я тебе скажу, Клэрингтон: есть причина, по которой их называют докторами. Если человек здоров, черный доктор его убьет, даже если захочет помочь, – это без вариантов. Но если человек ранен, черный доктор может его и вылечить этой своей бешеной магией, тут уж пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Баланс во всем или как-то так.  
– Не вижу в этом никакого смысла, – нахмурился Хантер.  
– Не думаю, что в том, что делает с людьми Некромант, можно найти очевидный смысл, – заметил Себастиан. – Но есть условие, при котором лечение сработает. Прозвучит тупо, но человек должен быть «хорошим». – Последнее слово Смайт выделил кавычками в воздухе. – Что бы это ни означало.   
– И как это понимать?  
– Блейн и сам толком не знает. Говорит, магия сама определяет, кого посчитать хорошим, а кого плохим. Кого убить, а кого оставить в живых. И отношение Блейна к человеку на ее решение никак не влияет. Поэтому он ушел в отставку и больше не вернулся к врачебной практике, хотя после колледжа и службы в армии его бы с руками оторвали, – поймав непонятливый взгляд Хантера, Себастиан объяснил: – А, ты же не знал. Раньше он хотел стать врачом, а теперь предпочитает без лишней надобности к людям, к которым магия не определила свое отношение, не прикасаться.  
– Но… – Хантер вспомнил, как Блейн с первого момента их встречи пожимал ему руку и забирал ключи от машины из его ладони, и как хлопал по плечу, и кучу других мелких прикосновений.  
– Меня не спрашивай, – сразу открестился Себастиан, догадавшись, о чем хотел спросить Хантер, – я в этом ни черта не понимаю. Может, ты для него по какой-то причине безопасный вариант. А может, ему тебя просто не жалко, откуда мне знать.  
– Готов поспорить, что второй вариант тебе нравится больше, – пробормотал Хантер.  
– Я не обрадуюсь, если ты умрешь, – пожал плечами Себастиан. Хантер вытаращился на него, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы скрыть удивление во взгляде. Он-то ожидал очередной подначки, а нарвался на серьезный ответ.  
– Эй, не пойми неправильно, – поспешил оправдаться Себастиан. – Расстраиваться я бы тоже не стал.   
– Как скажешь, Смайт, – хмыкнул Хантер и вернулся к прежней теме разговора. – Допустим, я понял, в чем соль. Но это никак не объясняет того, что с ним случилось в той комнате.  
Себастиан с готовностью ответил:  
– Как ты понимаешь, Блейн своей магией совсем не пользуется, и уже давно. А ей нужен выход. Когда ее становится слишком много, она как бы льется через край. Тогда он впадает в этот свой странный трип между мирами, пока не выбрасывает лишнюю энергию, а потом спит как убитый. Подходить к нему в такие моменты опасно и ни в коем случае нельзя смотреть ему в глаза, иначе тоже затянет в междумирье. И если Блейн к этому приспособлен, то другие люди нет. Так и в овощ на грядке Некроманта превратиться недолго.

Хантер задумался, анализируя свои ощущения, когда оказался рядом с Блейном.

– Знаешь, – он потер переносицу, – думаю, я понимаю, о чем ты. Как только я подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, мне показалось, я почувствовал каждый шрам на своем теле, даже самый мелкий. Заныли места старых переломов, словно… Словно хотели, чтобы их вылечили.  
– Вот и славно, – Себастиан снова растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке, которую Хантер уже почти успел возненавидеть. – В следующий раз просто держись от него подальше.

Хантер не знал, что его напрягало больше: эта его улыбка или слова «в следующий раз».


	5. Вся королевская рать

Мельком проглядев сводку новостей за последние сутки, Хантер помрачнел. Смерть Шустера в СМИ не обсосали только ленивые и канал «Дискавери». Его собственное лицо и подноготная уже украсили собой все таблоиды, как же иначе – главный подозреваемый не просто находится в бегах, но и обвиняется в перестрелке в одном из баров Вашингтона. Сейчас его разыскивала вся столичная полиция, и наверняка не обошлось без ФБР. О Смайте же в прессе предсказуемо не было ни слова. 

После возни с документами и отчетами Хантер выявил несколько важных вещей. Во-первых, суда, которые выходили из Портсмута в направлении Ближнего Востока, были загружены сверх указанного в декларациях тоннажа. Документы были чисты настолько, что не прикопаешься, а вот исследование технических параметров и бортовых журналов кораблей показало, что они шли с меньшей скоростью, сильнее проседали на воде, тратили больше времени на путешествие, а стало быть – на борту было что-то еще. Инженеры доков в официальной служебной записке объясняли это износом оборудования и возможными погрешностями бортовых приборов, которые, впрочем, не выходили за пределы нормы. Никто бы даже не обратил внимания, если бы не эта злополучная история с печатью. Так же в отдельном документе (видимо, составленном частным лицом и явно добытом не самым законным путем) сообщалось, что отчеты для ежегодных инженерных проверок регулярно фальсифицировались.

Во-вторых, это заставило Хантера серьезно задуматься о том, сколько же на самом деле человек было замешано в истории с наркотиками. Очевидно, что гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить.

В-третьих, среди документов он нашел рапорт о проведенном людьми Шустера социологическом опросе среди рабочих порта на тему возможной установки печати. Около тридцати пяти процентов опрашиваемых высказались против этой идеи и только десять процентов из них сумели внятно аргументировать свое мнение. Людям, конечно, свойственен некоторый консерватизм, но количество противников нововведения все равно показалось Хантеру несколько подозрительным.

В-четвертых, на заметку в первую очередь стоило взять человека, который составлял ежегодные отчеты, человека, который объяснял в своих служебных записках непонятные показатели работы кораблей проблемами с оборудованием, и того, на чье имя эти записки были направлены. Помимо этого, проверить стоило и регулярную бригаду грузчиков, а также экипажи кораблей, на которых были выявлены странности. И это еще не упоминая официальное руководство порта.

Другими словами – под подозрением оказалась чертова прорва людей.

Из крайне непродуктивного состояния задумчивости Хантера вывел веселый голос Себастиана.

– Эй, – позвал он, – у меня тут очень странное движение на камерах. 

Хантер быстро поднялся со своего места и рванул к компьютерам, чтобы посмотреть своими глазами. Оказалось, что в понятии Себастиана очень странным движением на камерах была Китти Уайлд, которая невозмутимо улыбалась и держала перед собой клочок бумаги, на котором большими буквами было выведено:

_«Может, впустишь?»_

Если честно, воссоединение старых друзей Хантер себе всегда представлял немного по-другому. В его воображении повод был явно куда более благоприятный: они потягивали коктейли на каких-нибудь Гавайях, сорили деньгами направо-налево и уж точно больше не думали о будущем. Таков был план, но Хантер уже успел понять, что его жизнь и планирование – вещи несовместимые.

Тем временем его самодельная «команда А» уже, кажется, почувствовала себя как дома. 

Арти немедленно закопался в углу со всякими техническими примочками – большую часть из них, кстати, сам же и помогал выбирать, поэтому, с чего вдруг сейчас такой энтузиазм, Хантер не понимал. Китти уже успела согнать Себастиана с тепленького местечка у компьютеров и теперь увлеченно загружала в них какие-то свои программы, что-то быстро печатала и при этом успевала следить за камерами. Пак попытался было развалиться на диване и впасть в спячку, но там уже устроился Себастиан, поэтому ему пришлось искать другое место для сна. 

– Йо, сержант, – шутливо отдал честь Пак, подходя ближе. Хантер поморщился: сто лет как не сержант, но Пака это, кажется, совсем не волновало. Они познакомились еще во время службы Хантера в полиции. Еще когда все было в порядке, а городская грязь не успела испортить все, до чего только можно было дотянуться. Пак уже тогда участвовал в уличных гонках, прибавляя головной боли большинству патрульных, которые то и дело выставляли себя дураками, так и не сумев ни разу его поймать.  
– Смотрю, твой ирокез до сих пор на месте, Пакерман, – хмыкнул Хантер. – Некоторые вещи не меняются.  
Пак добродушно хохотнул, но, благодаря внешности заправского хулигана, это все равно смотрелось пугающе. Наверное, Пак мог бы вселять в людей ужас одним своим видом, даже если бы при этом жевал сладкую вату и со слезами на глазах смотрел «Короля льва».   
– Да и твоя способность влипать в неприятности никуда не делась, – посерьезнел он. – Мы, конечно, приехали настолько быстро, насколько смогли, но все же рассчитываем на некоторые подробности.  
Хантер тяжело вздохнул.  
– Да-да. Все подробности, которые только захотите.  
– Начать можешь с рассказа о том, что это за хмырь занял мой диван.

Не успел Хантер осознать весь комизм ситуации, как этот самый «хмырь» немедленно подал голос, тут же расписываясь в том, что бессовестно подслушивал. Потому что к этому моменту Хантер совершенно точно знал, что если Себастиан не хочет слушать, то просто «выключает» все лишние звуки. 

– Это не твой диван! – возмутился Себастиан. По правде говоря, Хантер ожидал продолжения тирады, чего-то вроде «я первый сюда сел», ну или чего-нибудь еще на уровне пятилетнего ребенка, которым Себастиан иногда казался.  
– Как он мог нас слышать? – хмуро обратился к нему Пак.  
– Снайпер, – лаконично ответил Хантер.  
– Твою мать, – не менее лаконично отреагировал Пак. – Что, серьезно?  
– Клэрингтон, убью, – кровожадно пообещал Себастиан, который продолжал слушать их с Паком разговор. – Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе разглашать…  
– Да ладно тебе, сладкий, – не отрывая взгляда от компьютера, вмешалась Китти. – Может, тебе и удалось на первых порах обмануть Хантера, который в некоторых вопросах до сих пор бывает наивнее овечки, но не думай, что у всех здесь головы в задницах.

Себастиан сделал круглые глаза и одними губами попытался что-то сказать Хантеру. Впрочем, что именно, Хантер так и не разобрал, но, наверное, это с равным успехом могло бы быть «она мне нравится» или «она меня раздражает». Сам же Хантер великодушно решил закрыть глаза на сравнение с овечкой и намек на то, что он не вынимает голову из задницы. Китти всегда остается Китти: не лезет за словом в карман, способна использовать с десяток завуалированных оскорблений в одном предложении и даже хвалит так, что с первого раза не понять – похвалила или мастерски раскритиковала в пух и прах. И Хантера все это вполне устраивало – конечно, наверное, многое говорило об уровне его психического здоровья, но все равно устраивало.

– Что, неужели так очевидно? – со смешком поинтересовался Себастиан, и брошенный на него взгляд Китти вполне можно было охарактеризовать как «ой, я тебя умоляю».   
– Начнем с того, что вот эта штучка у тебя на шее… – с готовностью отозвалась она, указывая на татуировку скорпиона, на которую Хантер уже давно перестал обращать внимание. Себастиан механически коснулся ее пальцами, а потом отдернул руку так, словно его укусили.  
– Ладно-ладно, я понял, можешь не продолжать, – сдался он, подняв ладони, и если спросить Хантера, то сдался как-то даже слишком поспешно. Может, этот скорпион был каким-то символом или опознавательным знаком, но очевидно было одно – тема обсуждению не подлежит. Китти хмыкнула в ответ, но давить не стала. Все-таки кое-какие вещи действительно менялись со временем и возрастом: раньше бы она обязательно начала специально давить на больное место, а сейчас оказалась достаточно мудра, чтобы отступить. А может, просто решила не связываться со снайпером, что тоже, в общем-то, было неглупым решением. 

– Ну, так что за дела, Клэрингтон? – напомнил о своем присутствии Пак. – Ты заставил нас сорваться с места, так что выкладывай.  
– Да, – поскреб затылок Хантер, – насчет этого…

– Я устал, – пожаловался Пак. – Нет, правда, сержант, твои приключения нагоняют на меня скуку.

Хантер сделал глубокий вдох. Правда в том, что на Пака нагоняло скуку все, кроме гонок и домашних вафель. И, разумеется, Хантер вместе со своими проблемами не мог соперничать с зашкаливающим, как спидометр, уровнем адреналина и свежей выпечкой.

– Мне тебя пожалеть теперь, что ли? – холодно осведомился Хантер. – И завязывай с сержантом, это раздражает.  
– Не слушай этого здоровяка, – Китти положила руку ему на плечо и тут же сжала, впиваясь ногтями. Это был ее способ успокоить Хантера, которого уже медленно, но уверенно одолевало бешенство. – Лучше скажи, что собираешься делать?  
– Для начала – отдать все документы тебе на анализ. Судя по всему, бесполезно искать единичных исполнителей, в этом деле замешано слишком много людей. Проще определить, когда будет следующая поставка, и накрыть их. И лучше всего сделать это громко. Возможно, понадобится наблюдение за объектом или даже внедрение. Во-вторых, найти, кому принадлежит этот бизнес. В-третьих, связать это происшествие со смертью Шустера. Мотив имеется и, надо сказать, куда более весомый, чем мог бы быть у меня.  
– Ты уж прости, что спрашиваю об этом, – осторожно произнес Арти, который до этого предпочитал молча копаться в своих любимых железках, – но ты не пробовал пробить по своим каналам, кто может быть заказчиком убийства? Ну, знаешь, по другим своим каналам.  
– Пробовал, – признал Хантер.   
– Что еще за таинственные другие каналы? – потребовал ответа Себастиан. – С каких это пор ты решил хранить от нас секреты?  
– Что еще за «нас»? Ай! – начал было Пак, но тут же получил тычок под ребра от Арти, который успел вернуться из сладких объятий своей любимой техники и теперь сидел рядом с каменным выражением лица и делал вид, что он тут ни при чем. Едва заметным жестом он указал Паку на одну из дверей напротив.   
– Там, – спокойно заметил он, – есть еще один.   
– Если вы закончили, – Хантер обвел всех взглядом, – то я хотел бы сказать, что да. Я связался с Дювалем. 

Ему пришлось связаться с Дювалем, если уж на то пошло. Он не хотел этого делать, но все равно сделал, потому что иногда бывает полезно затолкать свою гордость и чувство вины подальше и обратиться за помощью к человеку, который продолжал эту самую помощь предлагать каждый раз, когда они виделись или созванивались. Чего уже давно не было. Хантер всегда отлично умел сжигать мосты.

– Дюваль – это твой старый напарник? – зачем-то уточнил Себастиан.  
– Он самый, – кивнул Хантер. – Сказать, что он не обрадовался тем новостям, которые я на него вывалил, – это ничего не сказать. Но он пообещал помочь. Сейчас он занимает довольно серьезную должность в столичной полиции, у него есть свои пути. Другое дело, что все это делается не по щелчку пальцев, нужно время.  
– Все, что от него требуется, это имя, – пожал плечами Арти. – А всю грязную работу мы возьмем на себя.  
– Надо же, неужели даже ты завелся? – развеселился Пак, демонстративно потирая руки. Арти одарил его безразличным взглядом и предупредил:  
– Продолжай в том же духе, и однажды твоя любимая машина не досчитается тормозов.  
– Ты не посмеешь так поступить с моей девочкой. – Пак прижал руку к сердцу, изображая оскорбленную невинность. С ирокезом и татуировками.   
– Хочешь проверить? – на этот раз Арти улыбнулся, и Хантер убедился, что его улыбка по-прежнему пугала, а Пак дернулся на месте и даже, кажется, стал выглядеть менее сонным. Признанный факт: когда Арти Абрамс вот так улыбался, это всегда означало плохие новости.  
– Хватит уже, а, – вмешался Себастиан.   
– Вот именно, – кивнул Арти. – Сейчас не время. Ни слова больше, – погрозил пальцем он, увидев, что Пак уже открыл рот и приготовился возразить. – Насколько я понимаю, план таков: Китти прогоняет всю информацию через свои чудо-программы, в зависимости от полученных результатов разрабатываем план. Верно я говорю, босс?  
– Да что у вас за привычка такая – постоянно клички использовать, – закатил глаза Хантер, намеренно игнорируя то, как у него под боком тихонько прыснул Себастиан. – Но в целом, да. Ждем результаты проверки. Это значит, – он повернулся к Китти и напустил на себя самый суровый вид, на который только был способен, хоть и прекрасно знал, что Китти таким не впечатлишь и не проймешь, – что нечего отлынивать.  
– Расслабься, кексик, – подмигнула ему она, – разве я когда-нибудь тебя подводила?

Дверь за спиной у Хантера тихонько скрипнула, но он решил не обращать на это никакого внимания. Судя по тихим шагам и отсутствию издевательских, бестактных и прочих комментариев, это либо Арти пришел обсудить какой-то рабочий момент, либо…

– Выглядишь не очень, – без обиняков заявил Блейн.  
– Тебе-то откуда знать? – не оборачиваясь, пробурчал Хантер. – Ты не видишь моего лица.  
– Да мне и не надо. – Блейн бодро хмыкнул. Выспался, зараза, не без зависти подумал Хантер.   
– Учти, – предупредил он, – ты сейчас балансируешь на тонкой грани моего желания кого-нибудь придушить.  
– Я рад, что недавнее происшествие, – надо же, как деликатно обозвал, – тебя не испугало. – Блейн обошел стол и остановился прямо перед Хантером. Чуть наклонился вперед и уперся руками в столешницу, полностью переключая внимание на себя. – Я подумал, что мне стоит извиниться за это.   
– Брось, – скривился Хантер и потер виски. На нем действительно сказывалась усталость: по-хорошему, стоило бы прилечь хотя бы на пару часов, чтобы потом с новыми силами взяться за работу, но он никак не мог заставить свой мозг перестать думать. – Хотя если ответишь на парочку вопросов, будем считать, что мы квиты.   
Блейн понимающе усмехнулся.

– А ты своего не упускаешь.  
– Никогда, – подтвердил Хантер.

Блейн отошел от стола, оперся на стену и сложил руки на груди.

– Спрашивай.  
– Себастиан сказал, что ты стараешься лишний раз не прикасаться к людям, в которых не уверен. Но как тогда объяснить… – Хантер сделал неопределенный жест рукой, не зная, как лучше выразиться. Блейн оказался достаточно проницательным, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду и избавить его от этой внезапной неловкости.  
– То, что к тебе я прикасался безо всяких опасений? – лукаво спросил он. Как Хантер и подозревал, вслух это прозвучало ужасно. – Себастиан чересчур драматизирует, – пожал плечами Блейн. – Я ведь должен прикасаться к человеку с четким намерением: либо убить, либо вылечить. На обычный тактильный контакт это не распространяется, в противном случае, моя жизнь осложнилась бы гораздо больше, чем сейчас.

Блейн мягко ему улыбнулся. Хантер уже собирался спросить что-то другое, как тот вдруг продолжил:

– Я с первых минут нашего знакомства знал, что у тебя был перелом левой руки, два пулевых ранения и несколько ножевых. Обычно я хорошо себя контролирую, но когда попадаю в состояние «транса», – выражение его лица стало извиняющимся, – то уже не могу держать себя в руках, и мои желания больше не имеют никакого значения.   
– К чему ты ведешь?  
– Я почувствовал твое присутствие в той комнате. Магия притянула ко мне именно тебя, а не Себастиана, хочешь знать почему?

Хантер не хотел. Он вдруг остро пожалел, что вообще стал задавать вопросы. Он знал: то, что сейчас скажет Блейн, ему не понравится. Он знал: Блейн не будет врать, не будет пытаться подсластить пилюлю, не будет щадить его чувства. Блейн заговорил, и Хантер понял, что был прав.

– Ты сломан, Хантер. 

_(Бесполезен.)_  
Как удар под дых. 

– В тебе не хватает чего-то очень важного.

 _(Чудовище.)_  
Нечем дышать.

– Ты как часы без батарейки. 

_(Ты живешь впустую.)_  
Сердце забилось часто-часто.

– Прекрати! – Хантер услышал себя со стороны и едва узнал свой голос. Сиплый, как после долгого молчания.   
– Прости. – Блейн выглядел виновато. – Но мне кажется, тебе нужно было это услышать. Я не знаю, что с тобой, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты знаешь, и ты должен это исправить.

Хантер молчал. Усталость навалилась еще сильнее, чем раньше, будто слова Блейна прибавили ей давления. 

– Я пойду. – Блейн оттолкнулся от стены и бросил на Хантера сочувствующий взгляд. Он совершенно точно знал, что Хантер больше не станет ничего спрашивать. Спасибо, спросил уже. – Постарайся поспать, ладно? – Он сделал паузу, словно размышлял, стоит ли продолжать, а потом добавил: – И подумай над тем, что я сказал.

Хантер не ответил. Блейн бесшумной поступью прошел мимо, послышался аккуратный щелчок двери. Хантер остался один.

Хантеру удалось немного вздремнуть (прямо за столом, уронив голову на руки). Шея нещадно ныла, но он все равно чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Так всегда было – ему не требовалось много сна. 

В зале с компьютерами было оживленно. Не хватало только Пака, но он, наверное, просто спал в гараже.

Хантер никак не мог отделаться от странного чувства, будто их импровизированная штаб-квартира – это отдельный мир, целая новая вселенная, ограниченная стенами, а жизни за их пределами не существует. У них была техника, были припасы, и им уж точно не нужно было заниматься добывательством, чтобы выжить, но Хантеру все равно казалось, что он был героем плохого переложения Жюль Верна на современный лад под названием «Таинственный склад». Он тряхнул головой: сейчас совсем не время для таких дурацких мыслей. Перед ним лежала краткая выжимка из результатов, которые получила Китти, проведя анализ всех данных.

Хантер ни капли не сомневался в том, что информация соответствует действительности. Свою работу Китти всегда выполняла что надо: компьютеры давались ей гораздо лучше, чем люди. Любая система открывала перед ней свои двери, как бы хорошо ее не защищали. Любая лазейка становилась парадным входом, когда Китти бралась за дело. 

Очередная сделка в порту должна была состояться на следующей неделе. Внимание Хантера привлекла дата: он знал, что именно на этот день был запланирован предварительный осмотр порта в том случае, если законопроект Шустера все же пройдет голосование. Разумеется, официально дата не оглашалась, и знать ее мог только тот, кто сумел познакомиться с документами Шустера поближе. Вероятно, тот же человек, который прознал о разрешении на печать. Чем больше Хантер читал, тем больше вся эта история казалась ему лабиринтом, из которого просто-напросто нет никакого выхода. Нити сплетались, как плющ, в клубок, распутать который было той еще задачкой. 

Итак, у них были время и место, но это только часть проблемы. Если они собирались не только сорвать поставку, но и накрыть того, кто стоял за всем этим, мало было просто ворваться в доки с оружием наперевес.

Хантер не сдержал мрачной усмешки.   
Такую крупную дичь всегда лучше ловить на живца. 

– По твоему выражению лица я могу заранее авторитетно заявить, что, какой бы план тебе сейчас ни пришел в голову, он все равно отстойный, – прокомментировала Китти. – О чем ты думаешь?  
– Об особенностях поведения мелких сошек, – туманно ответил Хантер и ловко увернулся от подзатыльника.  
– А конкретнее?  
– Знаешь, что делают исполнители, когда оказывается, что у них серьезные неприятности? Они бегут жаловаться к своему боссу, опустив головы пониже, в надежде, что их не смертельно накажут за промах. А знаешь, что делает босс, когда подчиненные приходят и докладывают, что бизнес под угрозой из-за какого-то зарвавшегося козла, который думает, что ему весь мир по плечу? Босс поднимается из своего удобного кресла и отправляется решать проблемы.  
– Ты ненормальный, – заключил Себастиан. – Нет, правда. Я одно не пойму: у тебя комплекс мученика или просто старые добрые склонности к суициду? Черта с два ты будешь выманивать этого мудака на себя.  
– Приятно знать, что тебе не все равно, Смайт, – хмыкнул Хантер. В ответ Себастиан просто закатил глаза и продемонстрировал ему средний палец. – Но выманивать я его собираюсь не на себя. Точнее, не совсем на себя, а на документы Шустера. И он обязательно клюнет.  
– А если нет? – с сомнением протянул Арти.   
– Нет, карамелька прав, – задумчиво постучала ногтями по столешнице Китти. Хантер прорычал: «Какая я тебе карамелька?», но она не обратила внимания. – Если у этого большого босса есть хоть капля мозгов, рисковать он не станет. После представления в прессе Хантеру терять уже в любом случае нечего, он в безвыходном положении, а значит, вполне может позволить себе пустить все бумажки Шустера в свободный полет на просторах интернета.  
– Я один чую во всем этом противоречие? – Себастиан обвел всех взглядом. – Если у этого большого босса есть хоть капля мозгов, он должен понимать, что это цель всей шумихи – именно вытащить его скользкую шкуру на свет.  
– Само собой, – нетерпеливо принялся объяснять Хантер, перехватив у Китти инициативу. – Только вот ему все равно придется действовать, причем действовать лично, потому что всегда есть возможность, что я действительно сделаю все это счастье, – он кивком указал в сторону компьютеров, – достоянием общественности.   
– Допустим. А с наркотиками ты что собираешься делать?  
– Лично я? – уточнил Хантер. – Да ничего. Гораздо логичнее и проще будет, если я передам наводку Дювалю, а он разберется. Если так подумать, нам вовсе не обязательно устраивать облаву самостоятельно, когда для этого есть копы. Наша задача – достать того, кто у них за главного, и очистить свои имена.  
– Так ему доверяешь? – приподнял бровь Себастиан.  
– Его я знаю гораздо дольше, чем тебя, – с едва уловимой ноткой угрозы в голосе ответил Хантер. – Еще вопросы на эту тему?  
Себастиан фыркнул, но промолчал, хотя по его лицу было видно, что ему было что сказать. 

Хантер не переживал на тему того, не оскорбил ли он случайно его нежные чувства, потому что, во-первых, нечего задавать такие тупые вопросы, а во-вторых, где Себастиан и где нежные чувства. У Смайта шкура была толще, чем у бегемота.

– Ладно, – привлекла всеобщее внимание Китти, напоминая о том, что у них, вообще-то, есть важные дела, – задание есть, работаем.

Тем же вечером Хантер получил звонок от Дюваля.

– Я рад, что столичная полиция все еще способна оперативно работать, – весело поддразнил он, пользуясь тем, что по телефону Дюваль не сможет дотянуться до него и пнуть как следует.  
– Да, – мгновенно подхватил шутку тот, – после того, как ты от нас свалил, дела пошли гораздо бодрее.

Хантер едва заметно улыбнулся: наверное, Дюваль был единственным человеком, который мог сказать ему нечто подобное и при этом остаться в живых.

– Скажи, что у тебя есть для меня хорошие новости.  
– У меня есть для тебя хорошие новости, – послушно повторил Дюваль.  
– Подожди секунду, я поставлю тебя на громкоговоритель.  
Хантер повозился немного и положил телефон на стол. Все остальные уже облюбовали себе места поближе – почти что в первом ряду.  
– Все, можешь говорить.  
По громкоговорителю тут же полился мягкий голос Дюваля:  
– Ну привет, лузеры. Рад слышать, что некоторые из вас наконец-то начали вести образ жизни порядочных граждан Соединенных Штатов, а вот с тобой, Пакерман, мы попозже поговорим.   
– Это если ты сумеешь меня поймать, – тут же отозвался Пак, не открывая глаз. Умение одновременно дремать и быть в курсе происходящего вокруг он возвел в ранг искусства, не иначе.   
– Дюваль, не отвлекайся, – напомнил о себе Хантер.  
Тот сразу же смущенно откашлялся и заговорил по существу.  
– В общем, я нашел вашего парня, – начал он. – Никто не знает его настоящего имени, он всегда заметал следы, как самый настоящий демон. Давненько о нем не было ничего слышно, я уж думал, ушел в отставку или кто-нибудь из своих пристрелил, а вот поди ж ты. Живой, зараза, и вполне здравствует. Он называет себя Змеиным королем. Уехал из Вашингтона и обосновался в Портсмуте пару лет назад, и там держался тише воды, ниже травы. С его-то профессией, оно, в общем-то, и не удивительно. 

Хантер нахмурился.

– Ты уверен?  
– Источник надежный, можешь даже не сомневаться. Я проверил. Это он. На какое-то время меня ввело в заблуждение то, что ему так давно удавалось скрываться и держать в тайне свою личность, но я уверен. Местные информаторы утверждают, что производство принадлежит ему и что у него есть какие-то темные делишки в порту. Плюс ко всему, за время своей деятельности в Вашингтоне, он успел обзавестись кое-какими серьезными связями, пожалуй, это объясняет причастность к этому всему Конгресса.

Хантер продолжал хмуро пялиться на динамик телефона, будто обдумывая что-то очень важное. Прежде чем пауза затянулась, он как ни в чем не бывало спросил:

– А конкретнее – что за связи такие?  
– Я вам этого не говорил, но в штабе Уилла Шустера был человек по имени Дастин Гулсби, который плотно связан со столичными наркоторговцами. Поймать его на горячем ни разу не удалось, но косвенных улик достаточно для того, чтобы делать выводы.  
– Так и знал, что у Шустера в команде была крыса, – пробурчал Арти. – Никакой преданности.  
Хантер не обратил на него внимания, только уточнил у Дюваля:  
– Наш план остается в силе?  
– Да, – подтвердил тот. – После того, как договоришься о встрече, сообщи мне время и место, мои ребята будут там. Не забудьте припарковаться где-нибудь подальше, чтобы вас не заметили.  
– Эй, – лениво вклинился Пак, – вот только не надо учить меня, как делать мою работу.  
– Беспокоюсь об исходе операции, – примирительно отозвался Дюваль. – И о твоей шкуре, разумеется, я предпочитаю вести допрос, когда задержанный в сознании.  
Пак только невнятно проворчал что-то явно нецензурное.  
– Вы там аккуратнее, ладно? – обеспокоенно добавил Дюваль. – Не забудь потом сообщить мне подробности.  
– Само собой, – серьезно кивнул Хантер. – Спасибо за помощь, Ник, за мной должок.  
– Как-нибудь сочтемся, – тот со смешком отмахнулся. – Как знать, может, мне все же удастся затащить тебя обратно в полицию.  
– Может, – туманно ответил Хантер. – До связи.

Когда Дюваль отключился, Себастиан тут же открыл рот:

– Змеиный король, значит? Довольно претенциозная кличка.  
– Я о нем никогда не слышал, – пожал плечами Пак.  
– Наверное, он действительно хорошо скрывался все это время. Стоит попробовать пробить его по каналам Китти, не бывает преступников, которые не оставляют следов. Особенно если дело касается наркотиков…

Информация, предоставленная Дювалем, спровоцировала волну обсуждений и споров, но Хантер в них не участвовал. Убедившись, что все остальные слишком увлечены разговором, чтобы заметить его отсутствие, он тут же выскользнул из комнаты, чтобы побыть в одиночестве.

Он, конечно, многое ожидал от Дюваля услышать, но чтобы такое… Хантер пока не знал, что собирается делать с только что приобретенной информацией. Что-то все равно придется, но теперь каждый свой шаг надо будет продумывать в два раза осторожнее. 

Змеиный король.

Хантер не думал, что когда-нибудь снова услышит это имя.

Звонок управляющему портом прошел как по маслу: Хантер мог бы поклясться, что мужик наложил в штаны в тот самый момент, когда он представился, а уж вежливое и ласковое обещание спустить их бизнес в трубу, если ему не организуют встречу с боссом, наверное, почти довело беднягу до сердечного приступа. Во время разговора Хантеру было как никогда трудно держать лицо, потому что рядом сидел Себастиан и сдавленно ржал в кулак. Возле него околачивался и Блейн, привычно раздавая тычки под ребра за каждый несанкционированный приступ хохота. На мгновение Хантеру даже пришлось закрыть глаза и не смотреть, чтобы и самому случайно не рассмеяться в трубку. Управляющий так блеял от испуга, что Хантеру не хотелось разрушать свой угрожающий образ гадкого шантажиста, играющего с огнем.

Встреча была назначена в соответствии с требованиями Хантера: в порту, без оружия и без миниатюрной армии за спиной, он ведь всего-то хотел поговорить. То есть, конечно, совсем не хотел, но боссам наркомафии заявлять об этом вслух, пожалуй, не стоило.

Звонить Дювалю он не стал, только отправил сообщение со временем и местом встречи.

Краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Китти пытается взломать охранную систему порта с помощью бэкдора, чтобы достать оттуда план территории, Хантер задумался. С одной стороны, ему было интересно, кого же он встретит завтра в порту, выгорит ли вообще их план, а с другой – чувствовал невероятный прилив раздражения, от которого надо было как-то избавиться, потому что он почти был готов сорваться на ком-нибудь, просто чтобы немного отпустило. Он прекрасно понимал, что было причиной этого раздражения, но признаваться себе в этом не хотелось. Даже думать об этом всем – не хотелось. Хотелось подышать свежим воздухом и насладиться тишиной. 

– Странное дело, почему-то мне казалось, что ты обрадуешься, когда мы выясним имя человека, который доставил нам столько неприятностей. Почему у меня такое чувство, что знаешь его?   
– Мне начинает казаться, что тебе приносит удовольствие вот так подкрадываться сзади, – недовольно произнес Хантер, по большей части, чтобы уйти от ответа и от всевидящих глаз Блейна, которые в полумраке комнаты казались совсем черными – как и тогда. Черт бы его побрал. Только вот сейчас Хантер знал, что ему нечего опасаться: близость Блейна не вызывала головокружения и зуда старых шрамов.  
– Одно из немногих доступных мне удовольствий, – не стал таиться Блейн. – Но соскочить с темы я тебе не позволю, уж прости. Что с тобой происходит? Если это о том, что я тебе сказал раньше, то…  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – грубо перебил Хантер. – Со мной все в порядке.  
– Ты рычишь и срываешься на всех, в каком месте это «в порядке»? – мягко поинтересовался Блейн. – Я понимаю, мы все сейчас на пределе, но не далее часа назад ты обвинил Арти в том, что твой кофе на вкус как карандаши, это вообще как понимать? – Хантер поскреб затылок и честно попытался припомнить, когда же успел наорать еще и на Арти. Кажется, он действительно перегнул палку. Блейн же совсем не обратил внимания на его бурный мыслительный процесс и продолжил тираду: – Пока мы пытаемся вытащить ваши со Смайтом задницы из неприятностей с наркотиками, ты тут что-нибудь принимаешь?  
– Будто ты и сам не знаешь, что нет, – не глядя на него, ответил Хантер, впервые четко намекая на «особые умения» Блейна.  
– Тогда в чем дело? – не сдавался тот. 

Хантер повернулся к нему. Смотрел долго, изучающе, а Блейн ему это позволял, терпеливо ожидая ответа. С чего он был так уверен, что Хантер вообще захочет удовлетворять его любопытство? Хантер не знал, но даже это его злило. 

– Знаешь, – протянул он, – а ведь я знаю, почему ты так и не вернулся к врачебной практике, хотя мог бы.

Лицо Блейна вытянулось от удивления, и карие глаза широко распахнулись. Чего бы он ни ждал от Хантера, но явно не этого. Впрочем, его выражение быстро вернулось к вежливо-безразличному, будто Хантеру вовсе не удалось только что выбить его из колеи.

– По той же причине, что я не вернулся в полицию после того, как все успокоилось, – продолжил он. – Не веришь больше ни в себя, ни в то, что делаешь, да, Андерсон? Слишком многих убил, чтобы рассчитывать на искупление? Инструменты трясутся в руках, верно? – Хантер хотел, чтобы это прозвучало насмешливо, но вышло так горько, что на секунду ему показалось, что вот сейчас от этой горечи онемеет язык, и он больше не сможет произнести ни слова. Блейн выглядел невозмутимым, но Хантер уже наловчился читать его взгляд – и этот взгляд говорил, что Блейн был бы благодарен, если бы Хантер действительно не смог произнести ни слова. – У меня пистолет тоже первое время в руках трясся, пока заминка почти не стоила мне жизни. Так что я понимаю.  
– Зачем ты это мне говоришь?

«Расплата», – хотелось бы ответить Хантеру. «Доверие», – хотелось бы ответить Хантеру. «Тебе надо было это услышать», – хотелось бы ответить Хантеру. Одновременно так много и так мало вариантов, и Хантер совсем не знает, какой из них выбрать. 

В конце концов он выбирает их все. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он выпалил:

– Мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что еще.


	6. Портсмут

– У нас все готово, – прозвучал голос Китти в наушнике.   
– Понял тебя, – тихо ответил Хантер, припоминая, что обычным кивком тут уже не отделаешься. Китти, конечно, в скором времени возьмет под контроль все камеры, но пока что приходилось обходиться голосовым подтверждением. Хантер вздохнул – давненько ему не удавалось участвовать в групповых операциях, да и вообще в любых операциях. Он вдруг почувствовал себя невозможно старым и усталым. 

К порту он приехал отдельно от остальных: Пак даже был так любезен, что выдал ему одну из своих «девочек», правда, выражение его лица, когда он вручал Хантеру ключи, было таким кислым, что и самому Хантеру захотелось болезненно скривиться. Ему пришлось дать слово скаута, что с машиной ничего не случится, и, кажется, Паку это обещание показалось надежным настолько, что на тот факт, что Хантер никогда не был скаутом, он тактично предпочел не обращать внимания. Смайт, театрально утирая несуществующую слезу, проронил, что Пак, цитата, «напоминает папашу, который выпроваживает свою единственную дочь на свидание с последующей неизбежной дефлорацией», и только обостренные рефлексы спасли его от крепкого «отеческого» кулака в челюсть. Лично Хантер считал, что рано или поздно Смайт закончит свою жизнь где-нибудь в канаве, а на памятнике ему напишут лаконичное «допизделся», и неважно, обостренные рефлексы или нет – толку от них, если у этого парня, кажется, напрочь отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.

До города машину вел Арти, потому что Хантеру вовсе не хотелось попасться раньше времени (или в принципе попасться), и первую половину пути просто ворчал, а вторую – вдохновленно рассказывал что-то про какие-то странные приспособления, о которых Хантер честно не хотел ничего знать. Впрочем, вдохновленный и счастливый Арти – это всегда лучше ворчливого Арти, так что Хантер даже вполуха послушал его болтовню, отметив про себя, что, наверное, совсем немного скучал по всему этому. По друзьям, по их странностям, за которые большую часть времени их хотелось придушить, по тому времени, когда он еще не решил, что уж лучше жить в одиночку и ни на кого не полагаться. 

На подъезде к порту Арти уступил водительское сидение Хантеру, а сам перебрался в грузовик, чтобы там переодеться в форму сотрудника порта, нацепить на нагрудный карман старого потертого комбинезона фальшивый пропуск, а на лицо – маску профессионала.

Хантер потянул носом воздух. Близость черной воды ощущалась как никогда остро: на секунду ему показалось, что он стоит посреди коллектора, в душном, затхлом колпаке из прогнивших стен, а вокруг ни души, только крысы щекочут землю своими длинными хвостами. Этот порт был грязным местом, и Хантер не знал, как можно было находиться здесь добровольно. Для него это была враждебная территория, а впереди было сплошное минное поле. За ним его ожидал человек, который называл себя Змеиным королем, и если бы этот порт был шахматной доской, то Змеиный король действительно был бы королем. Главной фигурой в разыгранном как по нотам гамбите. 

Хантер сжал в руке спрятанную в кармане брюк флэшку. Прежде чем покинуть убежище, он убедился, что в памяти компьютеров не осталось ни бита информации. Китти открутила бы ему голову, если бы заметила, что он безвозвратно удалил все файлы, но что сделано, то сделано. Хантер принял решение и не собирался от него отказываться.

– Я вхожу, – сообщил он тихо, но так, чтобы Китти его услышала.  
– Удачи. Арти уже ушел, Смайт на позиции. Андерсон с ним.  
– Тогда понеслась.

Несмотря на то, что чем дольше Хантер находился в этом месте, тем больше ему казалось, будто его внутренности медленно, растягивая удовольствие, прокручивают через мясорубку и посыпают солью для вкуса, осознание того, что конкретно сейчас, в данную секунду, каждый из них был занят своим делом, пробуждало в нем странный азарт. Он знал, что Арти –с трудом отличимый от настоящих сотрудников порта – занимался подстраховкой и в случае чего был готов организовать какой-нибудь форс-мажор, чтобы задержать отправку груза до тех пор, пока не появится Дюваль и его люди в черном. Смайт уже наверняка рассматривал мир сквозь привычный ему прицел в ожидании дальнейших указаний, а Блейн был рядом, чтобы убедиться, что сегодня умрут только нужные люди. Пак ожидал на парковке, готовый тут же сорваться с места, а Китти колдовала над компьютерами. 

Они все пришли сюда, чтобы делать то, что умеют лучше всего.   
В отличие от них, Хантер пришел, чтобы делать то, что умел хуже всего.

Кабинет директора порта был небольшой коробкой на втором этаже промышленного склада. Как и рассчитывалось, прозрачная пластиковая стена давала отличный обзор. Хантер стоял спиной к двери, не позволяя себе пройти дальше, пока его не пригласят, и буквально чувствовал, как между лопатками ползет внимательный взгляд Смайта. Подавляя дрожь, Хантер проклял свое чересчур разыгравшееся воображение и постарался сосредоточиться на задании. 

– Мистер Клэрингтон. – Директор порта улыбался так доброжелательно, что Хантера затошнило, но он все же улыбнулся в ответ и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.   
– Рад, что вы сумели выкроить для меня время, – заметил он, все так же улыбаясь.  
– Ну что вы. Вы так обходительно попросили, что я просто не смог отказать. Не хотите присесть?

«От одного его вида у меня развивается сахарный диабет», – пожаловалась ему в ухо Китти, и Хантер осознал, что очень сложно одновременно улыбаться и сжимать челюсти с такой силой, что, кажется, скрип зубов будет слышен окружающим. Не то чтобы он не был согласен со словами Китти, но, черт возьми, нарушать режим радиомолчания без причины было недопустимо. 

Хантер, не особенно скрываясь, рассматривал собеседника. Уилсон был выше него на дюйм-другой, волосы были светлее, чем у Хантера, а серые глаза смотрели очень цепко. Создавалось такое впечатление, что от его взгляда ничего не укрывалось, даже малейшее движение. Тот, кто называл себя Змеиным королем, выглядел совершенно обычно, но при этом умудрялся внушать угрозу, даже просто скрестив руки на груди. Глупо – но Хантер все вслушивался в его голос, пытаясь различить в нем шипящие нотки, хоть и знал, что ничего такого быть не могло.

– Да, спасибо, – кивнул Хантер, осторожно присаживаясь на стул возле рабочего стола Уилсона, в то время как сам Уилсон устроился за столом. – Мы с вами деловые люди, мистер Уилсон, – перешел к делу он, – и оба понимаем, что время дорого стоит. 

Уилсон важно кивнул, будто Хантер только что выдал какую-то новаторскую философскую мысль. Заставить его назначить встречу в нужное время было даже слишком легко: стоило Хантеру только упомянуть имя Змеиного короля и смерти Шустера в одном предложении, как управляющий тут же рассыпался в неловких извинениях и пообещал связаться с начальством. А начальство вдруг оказалось весьма и весьма сговорчивым.

– У меня есть некоторые материалы, которые могут быть вам интересны. Материалы, касающиеся проекта сенатора Шустера и вашего порта, – уточнил он. – Я могу украсить ими все первые полосы страны, а могу отдать вам – разумеется, за весьма скромную плату.  
– А вы прямолинейны, – усмехнулся Уилсон.   
– Где-то читал, что с королями нужно быть откровенными.  
– Это, несомненно, неоспоримая мудрость. Но разве в той книге не писали, что иногда откровенность может стоить головы?  
Хантер пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что либо не расслышал, либо не придал значения прозвучавшей в словах Уилсона скрытой угрозе.  
– Что я могу сказать, я азартный человек.  
– В любом случае. – Доброжелательность снова окрасила голос Уилсона. – Не могли бы вы уточнить, какой именно информацией обладаете и почему считаете, что она будет настолько важна для меня, что ради нее я стану потворствовать шантажу?  
Хантер усмехнулся:  
– А вы не менее прямолинейны.  
Уилсон чуть поклонился, дескать, всегда к вашим услугам.  
– Предпочитаю называть вещи своими именами.  
– У меня есть доказательства, что вы причастны к убийству сенатора Шустера, – без обиняков заявил Хантер, которому уже, по правде говоря, немного надоело ходить вокруг да около. Уилсон ничуть не изменился в лице, услышав это, просто с любопытством склонил голову. Впрочем, если так разобраться, Хантер вовсе не ожидал от него какой-то другой реакции.  
– Вы уверены, что попытка сбросить вину на кого-то другого – это верная стратегия в вашем случае? – мягко поинтересовался Уилсон, и Хантер поразился тому, как этот человек умел держать лицо.  
– Ну что вы, – в тон ответил он, – я бы никогда не опустился так низко. Всего лишь пытаюсь восстановить справедливость.  
– Сообщите мне потом, как ваши успехи.  
– Обещаю, что вы узнаете об этом одним из первых.

В конце концов, Хантер тоже умел угрожать, когда того хотел.

Сейчас, глядя на Уилсона, он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что перед ним – подставное лицо. Человек, отлично справляющийся со своей ролью и явно знавший больше, чем должна знать обычная пешка в этой партии, но все же – это был не тот человек.

– Насколько трудно было внедрить своего человека в штаб Шустера? Или вы просто подкупили кого-то из его людей? – невозмутимо спросил Хантер, усилием воли заставляя себя не смотреть на часы, которые позаимствовал у Арти специально для этой встречи.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, – дежурно отозвался Уилсон. – Все-таки вы пришли сюда, чтобы беспочвенно обвинять меня в чем-то, чего я сам до конца не понимаю?  
– Но вы сами согласились на эту встречу.

Давай. Тяни, тяни время. Еще немного.

– Вы не оставили нам выбора, – напомнил Уилсон. Хантер тут же уцепился за эту возможность.  
– Значит, вы признаете, что у меня есть информация, огласки которой вам бы не хотелось?  
– Я поддерживаю репутацию этого порта уже много лет, мистер Клэрингтон. И пойду на все, чтобы она и дальше оставалась чистой и незапятнанной.  
– Ну это вряд ли, – хмыкнул Хантер.   
– Вы азартный человек, – Уилсон поднялся со своего места и сделал несколько шагов вперед, – но поверьте, вам бы не хотелось на это поставить. Мне любопытно, мистер Клэрингтон. Допустим, у вас действительно есть нечто, способное нас заинтересовать. Чего вы хотите взамен? В чем заключается ваша «скромная плата»?

Этого вопроса Хантер ждал с самого начала. Он поднялся, чтобы не смотреть на Уилсона снизу вверх.

– У меня невысокие запросы, – улыбнулся он одними уголками губ. – Всего лишь моя жизнь. Я хочу гарантий, что с меня будут сняты все обвинения, и ни полиция, ни ваши люди не станут меня преследовать.  
– У вас интересное понятие невысоких запросов. Но, думаю, мы сумеем договориться.

«Эй, Клэрингтон. Время».

Это значило – пришло время отправки груза. Тошнота не отпускала, а наоборот – усиливалась. Наверное, что-то подобное люди называют плохим предчувствием. Хантер был бы рад ошибаться. Ни одной ошибке в своей жизни он бы не радовался так, как этой, случись она.

«Что-то не так».

Голос Китти – тихий и непривычно серьезный.

«Подожди... Почему?.. Дюваль сообщает, что нет никакого груза. Никаких наркотиков. Его люди обыскали доки – там пусто. Что происходит, Хантер?»

Хантер завел руки за спину, прикидывая, насколько быстро успеет вытащить из-за пояса пистолет. Он слишком хорошо знал, что происходит, только вот жаль – для Китти у него не было ответа, по крайней мере, такого, который она хотела бы услышать. 

«Не молчи, придурок, – сердито отозвалась она. – Люди Дюваля направляются к тебе, и это все очень нехорошо выглядит. Скажи хоть что-нибудь».

Хантер буквально чуял, как по его следу идут ищейки полицейского управления. Ситуация требовала немедленных действий: он бросился вперед к Уилсону, который до этого так опрометчиво сократил между ними расстояние, и, точно рассчитав силу удара, заехал локтем ему по лицу, выводя из равновесия и покупая себе несколько драгоценных секунд. Уилсон согнулся пополам, прикрывая ладонями лицо: теперь боль и, вполне вероятно, сломанный нос не дадут ему вмешаться. Быстрым движением, которое, Хантер думал, забыл он сам, но не забыло его тело, Хантер достал пистолет и бросил взгляд наверх, туда, где – он знал – притаился Смайт. 

Он четко видел Блейна рядом с ним. Даже с такого расстояния выражение его лица было видно слишком хорошо: все, что Хантер видел, это его почерневшие глаза, которые будто снисходительно говорили – «давай, ведь ты уже решил».

Хантер собрал скудные остатки силы – если он достаточно постарается, то этого хватит, чтобы попасть. Прямо сейчас он физически чувствовал расстояние между собой и городом: 199 миль натянулись между ними, как тонкая-тонкая леска, как связь, которой никогда не было. Город позволял ему, а значит, город все еще в него верил. 

Давай, давай, ты никогда не обещал использовать силу во благо. Давай, давай, ты ведь уже решил. Заставь эту пулю попасть в цель. 

Спустить курок – одновременно самое легкое и самое сложное, что Хантеру когда-либо приходилось делать в жизни. Вот его палец почти невесомо оглаживал уже прогревшийся теплом его рук курок, а вот выстрел прозвучал так оглушительно, будто он пальнул из артиллерийского орудия, а не из обычного пистолета. Все мысли свелись к одной точке, к пуле, которая должна пролететь невозможное расстояние, поразить цель, которую в этих условиях невозможно поразить. 

Секунда – глаза Блейна на мгновение расширились и теперь подернулись уже не чернотой, а болью. Цель поражена. Хантер шумно выдохнул, будто из него выпустили весь воздух.

В тот же миг его собственный бок обожгло, как раскаленным железом, а где-то на грани ослабевшего от нахождения в такой близости от черной воды сознания послышался чей-то рык. Хантер знал, кому он принадлежал: голос был знакомым, интонации – безошибочными. Смайт орал так, будто это его только что ранили, и, наверное, лишь то, что Блейну требовалась помощь, спасло Хантера от пальбы в спину.

Он бросился прочь из кабинета, оставляя дверь открытой нараспашку. Горячее текло по рукам и между пальцев, которыми Хантер зажимал рану.

Хантер бежал, уходя от преследования, почти не видя дороги перед собой, и ключи от машины Пака, припаркованной так, чтобы специально облегчить побег, тихо звенели у него в кармане.


	7. Король мечей (в спину)

Обратно в убежище возвращались в оглушающей тишине, даже Китти молчала, хотя, насколько Себастиан успел ее узнать, раньше бы никогда не упустила возможности щедро сыпануть соли на раны всем окружающим. 

Сам же Себастиан медленно кипел от злости, и тот факт, что эту злость было не на ком выместить, злил еще больше. Блейн сидел, прислонившись к стене фургона, пугающе бледный, но все же живой. 

Вооружившись аптечкой и подручными средствами вместо обычного оружия, Себастиан рассматривал ранение. Пуля прошла навылет и не задела ничего важного, и, кстати, о траектории ее полета тоже неплохо было бы подумать – кто же знал, что Клэрингтон может стрелять, как заправский модификат. 

– Не смотри на меня так, будто я уже умер, – тихо отозвался Блейн, не открывая глаз. Он запрокинул голову назад и морщился каждый раз, когда Пак слишком резко выворачивал руль на повороте. Себастиан решил оставить его слова без ответа: ему казалось, стоит только сейчас открыть рот, и все раздражение последнего часа выльется в поток неприятных слов. Срываться на раненном человеке, который этого, в общем-то, не заслужил, не хотелось даже ему.

Себастиан промокнул кусок бинта антисептиком и без предупреждения прижал его к плечу Блейна. Эта смена ролей была неожиданной и непривычной: обычно это именно он шипел от боли, когда Блейн обрабатывал его раны, а вовсе не наоборот. Хантер Клэрингтон умел переворачивать даже самые обыденные вещи вверх ногами. 

При мысли о Хантере Себастиан невольно сильнее надавил на рану Блейна, и тот дернулся с тихим, едва слышным, стоном.   
– Будет больно, – зачем-то предупредил Себастиан, откладывая бинт и доставая из аптечки иглу. У них впереди был еще час пути, за это время вполне можно было успеть подлатать плечо. Блейн открыл глаза и приподнял бровь, будто пытался сказать: «Это ты мне говоришь?» Себастиан пожал плечами в ответ на этот явно не впечатленный взгляд и аккуратно воткнул иглу. С другой стороны, возможно, это была не лучшая идея – зашивать в машине, движущейся на скорости, которой, плюс ко всему, управлял ненормальный адреналиновый маньяк, но особого выбора не было.   
– Я мог бы и сам это сделать, – заметил Блейн. – Я все-таки врач.  
– Заткнись. Вообще-то, я умею зашивать раны, – недовольно проворчал Себастиан. Блейн тихо засмеялся и тут же поморщился. Себастиан сглотнул колючее и злое «так тебе и надо»: Блейн, пожалуй, был единственным человеком, ради которого он был готов глотать свой собственный яд.   
– Да, но я все равно опасаюсь доверять тебе сомнительную честь протыкать меня иголками, – фыркнул Блейн. Рука Себастиана замерла посреди стежка, будто окаменела. 

Себастиан понимал, что Блейн имел в виду совсем не то, что не доверился бы ему, не доверил свою жизнь, но рациональное мышление никогда не было его сильной стороной. 

– Извини, это была неудачная шутка, – признал Блейн, но Себастиан уже чувствовал себя коктейлем Молотова человеческих размеров: зажигательная смесь загорелась, взрыв – вопрос времени.   
– Я, блядь, верил ему! И ты ему верил. И посмотри, к чему это нас привело.  
Он обвел выразительным взглядом внутренности фургончика: и неаккуратно развороченную на полу аптечку, и окровавленную рубашку, и иглу в своих руках.  
– Ну, – Блейн пожал здоровым плечом, – мы живы.  
– Ты ранен, – упрямо напомнил Себастиан.  
– Да, но уверен, что это все еще классифицируется как «жив».

Ладно, Блейн тоже мог быть упрямым ублюдком, когда хотел. Себастиан закрыл глаза: ему следовало успокоиться. Он представил, как превращает Хантера в решето, разряжая в него обойму за обоймой, и от этой картины ему немного полегчало.

Он не знал, на кого злился больше. На Хантера за то, что смылся без каких-либо объяснений и при этом ни с того ни с сего выстрелил в Блейна. На самого Блейна за то, что даже в такой ситуации умудрялся защищать его, или, может, на самого себя, потому что не следовало верить человеку, который с первого взгляда показался ему тем еще лжецом и лицемером. 

– Эй, Себастиан.  
– Если собираешься его выгораживать, то лучше помолчи.  
– Ты же снайпер, верно?  
Судя по тону, Блейн сейчас собирался разжевывать ему элементарные вещи. Себастиан ненавидел, когда ему пытались объяснять то, что он и так знал.  
– Да, и нет нужды об этом напоминать, – буркнул он. Как и нет нужды напоминать о том, что он облажался. Хорош снайпер, промазать с такого расстояния.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, куда именно он бы целился, если бы намеревался убить.  
– Он бы не попал.  
– Ты бы то же самое сказал об этом вот выстреле, если бы не знал, что он попал, – резонно заметил Блейн, легко касаясь пальцами плеча.

Верно. Та самая невозможная траектория пули, невозможное попадание в цель, которое смог бы осуществить только кто-то вроде самого Себастиана. Вопрос, как Клэрингтон это сделал, оставался открытым, но на данном этапе ответ волновал Себастиана куда меньше возможности всадить ему пулю промеж глаз. Как следует насладиться жестокими мыслями Блейн ему не дал. Кайфолом.

– Эй, – он пнул ногу Себастиана носком кроссовка. – Зашивать-то будешь дальше?  
– Ты вроде говорил, что и сам можешь справиться, – поддразнил Себастиан.   
– Не придирайся к словам.

Себастиан хотел еще поспорить ради самого факта спора, но вместо этого просто принялся заканчивать начатое. Иногда он совсем не понимал Блейна: они вроде далеко не первый год были знакомы, и порой Себастиану удавалось понять, о чем тот на самом деле думал, скрывая свои мысли под вечно доброжелательной маской, но в такие моменты… Попытки защитить человека, который предал его, причинил боль и вполне себе физический ущерб, не укладывались ни в мировоззрение Себастиана, ни в то, что он знал о Блейне. 

В том, что побег Клэрингтона был предательством, Себастиан ни на секунду не сомневался. Он все еще не видел в произошедшем никакого смысла и поначалу даже не желал его искать, но теперь, хорошенько задумавшись, сложил два и два. Он тоже слышал то, что говорила Китти. В конце концов, их наушники были настроены на одну радиоволну, им было нечего друг от друга скрывать – по крайней мере, так Себастиан думал раньше.

Китти сказала – там не было никаких наркотиков. Не было никакого груза, ничего противозаконного, за что полицейские могли бы взять работников порта и Змеиного короля. Вся их операция была напрасной, и вот тут возникал вопрос – кого же стоило благодарить за такой неизящный проеб. Они думали, что отправляются ловить наркоторговцев, что у них все схвачено, что по окончанию этого дня все станет на свои места, но в итоге все только еще больше запуталось. 

Китти сказала – люди Дюваля направлялись к ним. Но если не для ареста Змеиного короля, то для чьего? У Себастиана было только одно предположение.

Что, если Хантер понял, что копы шли именно за ним, и поэтому сбежал? Что, если он знал, что вместо наркотиков те нашли что-то, чего не должны были найти? Что, если его связь со смертью Шустера гораздо теснее, чем он всех убеждал? Себастиан не был до конца уверен, как во все это вписывалось ранение Блейна, но теория получалась ладной, стройной, а главное – выставляла Клэрингтона в роли расчетливого козла. Возможно, он таким образом хотел отвлечь внимание Себастиана? И, если так подумать, ему это вполне удалось: именно Блейн помешал Себастиану пристрелить Клэрингтона, так что тот отделался относительно не смертельной дыркой в боку.

Себастиан мстительно позволил себе понадеяться, что тот уже истек кровью в какой-нибудь подворотне. 

(А вот тупую, совершенно бесполезную и нелогичную надежду на то, что с Клэрингтоном все в порядке, он бы выбросил как ненужный мусор, если бы человеческая голова была похожа на оперативную систему компьютера, откуда можно удалить все нежелательные файлы).

По правде говоря, Себастиан рассчитывал на то, что Китти, Пак и Арти соберут вещи и уедут, как только доберутся до убежища. Это было бы разумно с их стороны, что ли, но, наверное, давно следовало догадаться, что друзья Хантера Клэрингтона в принципе не отличались благоразумием. Этого Себастиан понять тоже никак не мог: им вовсе необязательно было оставаться, уж за ними-то, в отличие от самого Себастиана, не отправили специально обученного киллера, и, казалось бы, если они хотели выжить, то им надо было держаться от них с Блейном подальше. Так Себастиан догадался, что проблемы с оценкой опасности ситуации – еще один обязательный критерий для друзей Хантера Клэрингтона. 

В бункере Хантера Себастиан чувствовал себя неуютно. Будто он был обнажен на глазах у толпы. Не то чтобы Себастиан смутился, если бы оказался голым на глазах у других людей (скорее, даже наоборот – извлек бы из ситуации максимум веселья), но тайное убежище на то и считалось тайным, чтобы о нем никто не знал. 

Китти с остервенением что-то печатала, весьма искусно ругалась себе под нос и выглядела так, будто готова выбросить компьютер в окно. Если бы в их тайной комнате, конечно, были окна.

– Поделись, станет легче, – предложил Себастиан. Китти удостоила его презрительным взглядом, который он не стал принимать на свой счет.   
– Помнишь материалы, собранные людьми Шустера? Они были на этом компьютере.  
– С удовольствием забыл бы, но, к сожалению, этот мир не так работает.  
– Так вот – теперь их тут нет.  
Себастиан уставился на нее, открыл рот, собираясь спросить, как так она умудрилась потерять кучу важных, мать их, файлов, когда до него дошло. Он закрыл рот, переосмысливая вопрос, который собирался задать, и заодно – свои жизненные ценности. Кажется, все снова упиралось в то, что кое-кому нельзя было верить.  
– Как приятно лишить тебя дара речи, – хихикнула Китти.  
– Иди на хер, – пробормотал Себастиан, потирая переносицу. – Это ведь он сделал, да?  
– Держи себя в руках, ковбой, – цокнула языком она. – И да, кажется, больше некому.

Значит, Клэрингтон не просто смылся, но и прихватил с собой важные доказательства. 

– А достать из системы – не вариант?  
– Чем, по-твоему, я тут занималась последние полчаса? – Китти посмотрела на него с такой жалостью, будто у него одновременно какая-нибудь неизлечимая психическая болезнь и рак четвертой стадии. – Кексик постарался на славу. 

Себастиан подумал, что это немного ненормально – то, что в ее голосе почти звучала гордость за этого кретина. Китти должна была злиться, но почему-то не злилась. Себастиана окружали люди, которых он не мог понять.

– Зачем, по-твоему, он это сделал? – спросил он, потому что хоть у кого-то здесь должен был быть ответ.  
Китти пожала плечами:  
– Уверена, что у него были причины.  
И, видимо, раздражение отразилось на лице Себастиана, потому что она тут же добавила, уже гораздо мягче и без издевки в голосе:  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, я не пытаюсь найти ему оправдания. Но ты спросил зачем, а я просто отвечаю на твой вопрос – Хантер никогда не станет действовать без причины. Даже если…  
– Даже если это значит поставить под угрозу остальных? – перебил Себастиан.   
– Слышал когда-нибудь про презумпцию невиновности?  
– Не умничай, – резко бросил Себастиан. – Конечно, слышал, не все из нас родом из каменного века. Просто подумай о том, что будешь делать, если у тебя на руках окажутся доказательства его вины.

У каждого были свои способы расслабиться. Себастиан вертел между пальцев нож для бумаги. Тонкое, острое лезвие было спрятано внутри пластика. 

Спокойно обсудить ситуацию немного не вышло. Китти успела рассказать остальным и про то, что видела на камерах наблюдения в порту, и про то, что Хантер безвозвратно удалил все файлы по делу, а дальше разговор перешел на повышенные тона и почти готов был сорваться в обычную драку, в которой у Себастиана было преимущество в виде того же припрятанного ножа для бумаги. Блейн, который уже успел немного отдохнуть, развел их с Паком по разным углам, будто слетевших с катушек боксеров на ринге, на котором не было правил.

Себастиан фыркал и утверждал, что совершенно спокоен, Пак орал и продолжал рваться в драку, колотя Арти кулаками по спине. Тот стоически сносил удары, даже не моргал и как-то умудрялся сдержаться и не дать сдачи. Себастиан бы на его месте уже давно вырубил назойливого, шумного Пакермана, чтобы не путался под ногами. 

– Тебе надо успокоиться, – сказал Блейн, и Себастиан вздрогнул. Хорошо все-таки, что лезвие было спрятано, он так сильно задумался, что даже не услышал, что сзади кто-то подошел.  
– Опять ты подкрадываешься.  
– Вообще-то, я постучал сначала, – недовольно заметил Блейн. 

Если постучал, значит, чувство такта дало о себе знать. Если чувство такта вдруг дало о себе знать в отношении Себастиана, значит, Блейн беспокоился. Простые логические цепочки. Мир смотрится гораздо симпатичнее, когда все просто и понятно.

– Кто же виноват, что ты не слышал.

Себастиан пожал плечами. А что тут ответишь? Он хотел было спросить, зачем Блейн пришел, хотел сказать, что ему нет нужды маячить белым флагом от имени остальных, но Блейн его опередил:

– Дюваль звонил. Хочет что-то объяснить и требует, чтобы ты тоже присутствовал.  
– С чего вдруг? Мы даже не знакомы.  
– Говорит, может пролить свет на произошедшее в порту. Разве тебе не интересно?

Этот хитрый взгляд Себастиан знал слишком хорошо. Им пытались манипулировать: не очень-то тонко и незаметно, наоборот, Блейн знал, что он знал, и каким-то образом даже этот факт работал в его пользу. Себастиан вздохнул.

– Ладно. Только держи Пакермана подальше, я за себя не ручаюсь.

Лишь увидев мобильник Китти на краю стола, Себастиан на самом деле осознал, почему Дюваль позвонил, а не приехал лично. Он перебирал в голове все разговоры с Хантером об этом парне, и с удивлением понял, что Дюваль, кажется, просто-напросто не знал, где находилось убежище. Да и отследить его местонахождение через звонок и прочие полицейские примочки не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, – однажды этот момент Китти и Арти, перебивая друг друга, сбивчиво объясняли им с Блейном. Что-то про перенаправление сигналов и множественные копии. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться. 

– В первую очередь, мне бы хотелось извиниться за то, что все так получилось.

Голос у Дюваля странно скрипел, может, от помех на линии, но звучал искренне. То есть насколько можно быть искренним по телефону с людьми, часть из которых даже не знаешь. С людьми, которым не нужно смотреть в глаза.

– По условленному сигналу мы начали рейд и остановили отправку корабля, который, по предварительным расчетам, должен был выйти из порта с незаконным грузом на борту. Однако во время обыска ничего не нашли. Только тот груз, который и был указан в документах.  
– Как такое возможно? – спросил Арти. – Мы ведь проверили и по документам, и по твоим каналам. Даже дата встречи была назначена таким образом, чтобы они не успели отменить или перенести поставку, если бы захотели.

Себастиан представил себе, как Дюваль хмурится и пожимает плечами, прежде чем заговорить снова.

– Мы проверили и другие корабли, которые должны были уходить в рейс в это время, но опять-таки безрезультатно. Я начинаю склоняться к мысли, что никаких наркотиков не было изначально.  
– Но это не объясняет, почему твой отряд вдруг собрался прервать встречу Клэрингтона с директором порта. Как насчет этого? – вмешался Себастиан.  
– А ты, должно быть, тот бармен, с которым он попал в передрягу, да? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дюваль. Себастиан закатил глаза.  
– Даже если и так. При чем здесь это?  
– Ни при чем. Нам любезно разрешили продолжить обыск. В одном из старых кабинетов стало по-настоящему весело. На самом деле, не было в нем ничего такого особенного, я просто поинтересовался у одного из сотрудников, кому этот кабинет принадлежал. И знаете, что тот ответил? «Мистеру Клэрингтону», сказал он. Этот мистер Клэрингтон, по его словам, приезжал время от времени. Не очень часто, он, кажется, не местный, но кабинет для него почему-то все равно был приготовлен. Как раз сейчас у мистера Клэрингтона запланирована встреча с директором Уилсоном, они старые знакомые.   
– Что за хрень, – пробормотал Пак. – Хантер и виду не подал, что знает этого Уилсона. И словом не обмолвился, когда мы все это планировали.  
– Более того, он ни словом не обмолвился о том, что является регулярным посетителем порта, – припечатал Дюваль. – Кажется, нас с вами все это время водили за нос.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – потребовала Китти.

Себастиан посмотрел на нее – немного побледневшую, но пока что не потерявшую самообладания. Вспомнил, что сказал ей совсем недавно. Он спросил тогда, что она будет делать, если появятся доказательства вины Хантера. Спросил и как-то не подумал о том, а что же он сам будет делать в таком случае. 

Потом заметил, как ладонь Арти осторожно легла Китти на плечо, будто Арти уже все понял и принял. Пак выглядел так, словно ему только что на полном серьезе заявили, что Земля стоит на трех китах и вертится, потому что киты играют ею в футбол. Блейн молчал все это время, не участвуя в разговоре, но по тому, как сильно сжаты были его кулаки, Себастиан мог с уверенностью сказать, что и ему не нравится услышанное. А кому бы понравилось?

– Просто подумайте об этом. Его обвиняют в убийстве – Шустер уходил из бара вместе с ним и был убит спустя какое-то время после этого. Все материалы Шустера оказываются у Хантера, более того, он едва ли не единственный их владелец. Те люди, которые занимались их сбором, не могут предоставить даже копию. – Дюваль сделал паузу то ли чтобы самому перевести дух, то ли чтобы позволить им осознать его слова. – Он уходит от преследования, но его планам помешали вы двое. Вряд ли он рассчитывал, что придется взять с собой бармена и его друга.  
– Хватит говорить так, будто мы тебя не слышим, – проворчал Себастиан, но его проигнорировали. 

Он уже примерно догадывался, что скажет им Дюваль, когда прекратит играть в детектива из романов Агаты Кристи. Эта мысль вдруг показалась ему такой забавной, что он не выдержал и прыснул, заработав сразу четыре неодобрительных взгляда. Но правда же – Дюваль собрал их всех в одном помещении, как героев старой книжки, и шаг за шагом делился своими умозаключениями, чтобы в конце истории пафосно назвать имя убийцы. Только вот убийцы среди них не было – больше нет, – как и не было нужды называть его имя. Все уже и так догадались, другое дело – готовы ли были принять правду.

– А ведь вся операция строилась на его документах и его выводах, – продолжил Дюваль. – Нам все это казалось логичным, потому что мы упускали из виду его связь с портом. Вы не замечали ничего странного в его поведении?

Кофе с карандашами. Почему Себастиан вдруг об этом вспомнил?

Кажется, Хантер рявкнул Арти что-то такое в процессе подготовки к операции, но тогда Себастиан не придал этому особого значения. Ему и самому хотелось бы сбросить напряжение и пристрелить кого-нибудь, только вот вся загвоздка в том, что такое поведение было социально приемлемым лишь на войне. А Себастиан уже давно был не на войне, как бы ему порой ни казалось обратное. 

Но теперь, когда Дюваль упомянул о странном поведении, Себастиан задумался. Когда это началось? Клэрингтон не был подарком с самого начала, да и спокойным типом его не назовешь, но до того случая его личной боксерской грушей для словесных перепалок и ссор служил только Себастиан. Со своими друзьями Клэрингтон был мягче, закатывал глаза и цокал языком, демонстрируя недовольство, но никогда не срывался всерьез. 

Это было до того, как Дюваль впервые назвал им имя – Змеиный король.

Имя – вот что подожгло бензин. А все они даже не подозревали ничего, не почувствовали запаха до тех пор, пока не рвануло.

– Он вел себя резче, чем обычно, – признал Арти. – Но, наверное, все решили, что в подобной ситуации это нормально.

Да, Абрамс, повторяй себе это, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.

– Когда он понял, что мы нашли не то, что он рассчитывал найти, то специально создал шумиху и сбежал. Ранил одного из своих, чтобы отвлечь ваше внимание. А уж пути отхода из порта ему были прекрасно известны с самого начала. Он и есть Змеиный король, был им все это время. 

– Ты слишком спокойно об этом говоришь, – вдруг тихо заметил Блейн. Себастиан настолько резко повернул к нему голову, что, кажется, в шее что-то неприятно хрустнуло. – Он ведь и твой друг. Почему ты так спокоен? 

Дюваль помолчал несколько секунд. Это была неприятная пауза, она лежала между ними и телефоном, поставленным в режим громкой связи, и Себастиан чувствовал себя так, будто мог бы потыкать ее тем самым ножом для бумаги, который теперь таскал с собой, словно какой-то талисман, и она бы лопнула, как пузырь, наполненный жидкостью.

– Это не первый раз, когда меня предают друзья, – в конце концов, ответил Дюваль. Откашлялся. Наверное, ему было неловко, потому что Блейн отлично умел сбивать с толку неожиданными вопросами, которые тут же пробирались под кожу, и вот оказывается, что соврать почему-то невозможно. – Возможно, не последний. Пока я при исполнении, Клэрингтон – просто очередной преступник. Когда моя смена закончится, я подумаю о том, что до сегодняшнего дня считал его своим другом. В общем, – сменил тему он, – в этой истории с наркотиками что-то серьезно не так. Я уверен, что они где-то есть, просто Клэрингтону удалось каким-то образом извернуться и скрыть все от нас. Судя по тому, что вы сказали, будто он удалил все документальные подтверждения, этот побег был спланирован заранее. Я разберусь, а вас это дело больше не касается.   
– Что значит – не касается? – взорвался Пак. – Мы имеем полное право…  
– Заткнись, Пакерман, – грубо перебил Дюваль. – Если не успокоишься, за тобой я приду сразу после того, как поймаю Клэрингтона. Сделай так, чтобы мы больше никогда не встретились.


	8. Без тормозов

– Прости, Пак, – пробормотал Хантер себе под нос, оглядывая запачканные кровью сидения. – Кажется, я все же испортил тебе машину.

Перед глазами все вертелось, и это было бы даже забавно, если бы причиной этому не была потеря крови. В ушах что-то громко стучало, Хантер подозревал, что его же собственное сердцебиение, но трудно было сказать. Соображать тоже было трудно. Вести машину – еще на порядок труднее.

Ему удалось проскочить живым, но не таким уж невредимым и добраться до той машины, на которой они с Арти сюда приехали. Хорошо, что он настоял на том, чтобы припарковать ее именно в этом месте, как знал. Хотя почему как. Прекрасно знал ведь, что чем-то подобным все и закончится.

До заброшенного завода оставалось совсем немного. Хантер бы гордился своей предусмотрительностью – надо же, даже потенциальные места, где можно залечь на дно, проверил, да только вот аптечкой запастись не догадался. А стоило бы просчитать, что Смайт начнет стрелять на чистых рефлексах, даже задуматься не успеет. 

Сил на то, чтобы прятать машину, уже не оказалось. Хантер зажимал бок своим смятым пиджаком, но кровь все не желала останавливаться. В больницу ему, конечно же, было нельзя: розыск, к сожалению, никто не отменял. Всего двести миль от Вашингтона, да его тут же узнают, к тому же с огнестрельным.

Пол был прохладным и таким пыльным, что в носу немедленно защекотало, и Хантеру нестерпимо захотелось чихнуть. Оперевшись на стену, Хантер закрыл глаза. Все, чего ему хотелось, это чтобы мир на секунду, хотя бы на одну чертову секунду перестал вращаться и…

Хантер не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он очнулся. В какой-то момент он даже всерьез рассматривал перспективу того, что он умер и попал… куда-нибудь попал, в общем, но теория быстро разбилась о жестокую реальность. Это был тот же завод, тот же грязный пол, который, правда, кажется, стал еще холоднее. Если Хантер в чем-то и был уверен, так это в том, что в аду должно было быть как-то поинтереснее. Может, девочки в латексе. Или, на худой конец, рогатые монстры.

Он попытался подняться повыше – видимо, сполз по стене, пока был в отключке – и тут же понял, что что-то не так. Какая-то мелочь в интерьере царапала взгляд, но Хантер не мог сообразить, в чем же дело.

Долго думать не пришлось.

– О, очнулся все-таки, – весело заметил чей-то голос. – Добро пожаловать на землю или как-то так. 

Теперь обладатель голоса довольно заржал, очевидно, довольный своей шуткой, и если у Хантера поначалу и были какие-то проблемы с опознанием, то после такой блистательной демонстрации чувства юмора отпадали последние сомнения. Только одному человеку хватило бы глупости и смелости прийти сюда.

– Ты правда думал, что я поверю, будто ты нас предал? – поинтересовался тот как бы между прочим.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, дебил? – прохрипел Хантер в ответ, жалея, что не может сейчас ему врезать. – А если бы я действительно оказался предателем?  
– О, так ты все-таки не предатель? Круто, – во все зубы разулыбался Пак. – Да и потом, посмотри на себя. Что ты мне сделаешь в таком состоянии? Думаешь, Смайт умолчал о том, что зацепил тебя?

Хантер снова закрыл глаза. В темноте было приятно. Да уж, Смайт бы в жизни о таком не умолчал. 

Хантер знал, что держится из последних сил, что еще немного, и предел его возможностей, предел его связи с городом истончится настолько, что в итоге оборвется навсегда. Хантер не знал, как долго город еще сможет удерживать его в живых: сейчас он как никогда чувствовал, что живет – выживает – на одолженное время, и этот должок как-нибудь придется вернуть, если он не сдохнет раньше.

– Хреново выглядишь, – заметил Пак.   
– Да что ты, – съязвил Хантер.  
– А может, в больницу? Куда-нибудь?  
Хантер приоткрыл один глаз и понадеялся, что даже так сумеет дать Паку понять, что осуждает его изо всех оставшихся сил.  
– Какая мне больница, либо добьют, либо отдадут полиции. И ты все еще и не рассказал, откуда тут взялся.

И Пак рассказал. 

Что в машине, которую он одолжил Хантеру, был установлен жучок. «Ну извини, – развел он руками, – я их на все свои машины ставлю, мне так спать спокойнее». Уже потом, когда разругался со Смайтом в пух и прах и немного успокоился, вспомнил, что они настолько спешили убраться, что вовсе не подумали о машине. Напоминать остальным Пак не стал, решил, что безопаснее (и спокойнее, чего уж там) будет самому разобраться. Вычислил место, приехал, а тут и Хантер как раз пришел в себя. 

– Знаешь, Дюваль утверждает, что это ты убил Шустера и всех подставил.

Хантер бы подавился слюной, если бы в горле и без того не было сухо. Складывалось такое впечатление, что Пак все выжидал нужный момент, чтобы это сказать.

– Дюваль может пойти в жопу, – процедил Хантер.   
– Это не ответ.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я этого не делал? Так я и не делал, но уверен, что в устах Дюваля все это звучало очень убедительно.  
– Да, убедительнее его слов только дыра в плече Блейна, – серьезно кивнул Пак. – Как ты, кстати, умудрился? Я не знаю, отчего Смайт кипятится больше – от ранения или от того, что не понимает, как тебе это удалось.

Хантер удивленно приподнял брови. Ему было бы смешно: он сразу же представил себе Смайта, который носится по бункеру, как ужаленная белка, и пытается понять, почему обычный человек вдруг стреляет, словно снайпер-модификат. Было бы смешно – если бы слова Пака не заставили его с опаской навострить уши.

– Блейн не сказал вам, что ранение было частью плана?

Теперь уже настала очередь Пака удивляться.

– Какого еще плана? Я уехал сразу после того, как Дюваль позвонил и сообщил, что ты – Змеиный король, а нас всех наебали.  
Хантер вздохнул.  
– Ты и правда дебил. Нас всех действительно наебали.   
Пак выжидательно смотрел на него, и Хантер понимал, что раз уж этому придурку не хватило терпения выслушать объяснение от человека, который хоть и ранен, но, по крайней мере, не умирает, то теперь он вроде как должен был устранить это упущение и объяснить самостоятельно. Только вот незадача – еще немного, и необходимость в объяснении отвалится сама по себе, как только Хантер испустит дух.

– Слушай, – медленно начал Хантер, с трудом ворочая языком. – Твое предложение поехать в больницу или куда-нибудь еще в силе? Обещаю все объяснить потом, сейчас я немного… не в кондиции для историй из жизни.  
– Спрашиваешь еще, сержант, – фыркнул Пак. – И хватит уже хоронить самого себя, стань в очередь. 

Хантер привычно поморщился, услышав обращение «сержант», но в его гримасе не было и половины того недовольства, которое он пытался продемонстрировать. Если Пак перешел на привычные клички, значит, верит ему. По какой-то невероятной причине, но верит.

– Скажи-ка, Пак. – Хантер попытался подняться. Тело едва его слушалось, бок тут же прошило резкой болью. Он вдруг обнаружил, что его пальцы были просто ледяными. – Как скоро ты сумеешь доехать до Вашингтона?


	9. Пока мой город со мной

Здания вокруг него гнулись, будто пластилиновые. Будто кто-то заставлял их изгибаться самыми невероятными способами одной лишь силой воли. Хантер осмотрелся – окружающий мир напоминал лабиринт, а может быть, хитроумную ловушку.

Хантер попытался что-нибудь сказать или позвать кого-нибудь, но слова кровью захлюпали в глотке, как вода в дырявом ботинке. Он схватился за горло, чувствуя, как под пальцами опять течет кровь, а края пореза словно разъезжались, избегая его прикосновения. Хантер глотал ртом воздух, но дышать почему-то все равно не получалось. В руках у него был пистолет – та самая «Беретта», которую он всегда носил с собой. Хантер снял его с предохранителя и с силой спустил курок – пуля утонула в стене здания напротив, как в воде.

– Мне давно следовало догадаться, что только смерть заставит тебя быть сговорчивым, – сказал кто-то. Голос был низкий, утробный и заставлял землю вибрировать под ногами. Соседние здания задрожали: Хантер был уверен, что из них посыпалась штукатурка, а в стенах появились мелкие трещинки. Голос был странно знакомый, и Хантеру хотелось бы слышать больше, ближе, просто чтобы понять, кто этот человек.  
– Не человек, – тут же исправил голос, будто подслушивал и не стеснялся в этом признаваться. – Не будто и не стесняюсь, – снова добавил он. – Я в твоей голове, а может, ты в моей – если бы она у меня была. У нас сложные отношения. Я бы извинился за вторжение, но как-то, – голос сделал паузу, и Хантер откуда-то знал, что он пытался подавить смешок, – не хочется.  
– Мило, – пробормотал Хантер. Зияющая рана на горле вдруг закрылась, зажила сама собой, в реальной жизни так не бывало. Будто собеседник наконец-то был готов позволить Хантеру говорить.  
– Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, – прошелестел голос. – Не передумал?  
– Как будто у меня есть выбор. Либо это, либо умереть.  
– Приятно знать, что ты все же считаешь, что принятие своей сущности лучше смерти. Я бы даже сказал, что это прогресс.  
– Это ведь ты, да? – поинтересовался Хантер, предпочитая игнорировать последние слова голоса. – Это ты не затыкался в моей голове каждую долбанную секунду?  
Снова пауза перед ответом – теперь Хантер был уверен, что если бы голос мог, то пожал бы плечами.  
– Надо же было как-то до тебя достучаться.  
– Не очень-то у тебя получалось, – проворчал Хантер. Не время и не место демонстрировать обиды, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Может, было неправильно считать, что город все еще что-то ему должен, если на самом деле именно Хантер все это время был должником. Может. Но Хантер никогда не был самым рациональным человеком на земле.  
– Я нужен тебе. Ты нужен мне. Вот и все.

Краем глаза Хантер заметил, что здания прекратили свое хаотичное движение. Они ждали его решения, как и сам город. Хантер вдруг вспомнил, как Блейн однажды сказал ему нечто похожее. 

«Да или нет. Это просто, Хантер». 

Просто да или нет. Умереть или наконец-то перестать бежать.

– Мне не нравится, что я не могу посмотреть тебе в глаза, – пожаловался Хантер.  
Город рассмеялся.  
– А ты уверен, что смог бы посмотреть в глаза самому себе?  
– И твоя привычка задавать тупые вопросы тоже не нравится. Ладно, что я должен сделать? Встать на одно колено? Поклясться в вечной верности?

На этот раз город не говорил вслух. 

«Для начала можешь заткнуться», – сказал он.   
«Протяни мне руки», – сказал он, и Хантер послушно протянул, проглотив комментарий насчет того, что трудно протягивать руки тому, кого даже не видишь.

Он почти ожидал почувствовать, как ему в ладони тычется прохладный собачий нос, но город был на ощупь как теплый асфальт. Город не оставлял никаких инструкций, не давал указаний и вел себя гораздо тише, чем обычно, но Хантер и без того знал, что делать. Наверное, это было в его крови все это время – приятное тепло, словно он впервые в жизни по-настоящему согрелся. 

В ладонях закололо – но это была приятная боль, на грани щекотки. Хантер открыл глаза, которые жгло так, будто они горели, и посмотрел на свои руки. Он немедленно узнал формирующийся на коже магический узор – это был полицейский значок. Один такой он, помнится, уже оставил однажды на столе в кабинете шефа столичного управления. Что-то ему подсказывало, что от этого, нового, значка его избавит только смерть.

Город тепло ему улыбнулся, когда Хантер на пробу сжал кулаки, пытаясь почувствовать, ощущаются ли его новые опознавательные знаки как-то по-особенному. Не ощущались.

Легкий ветер ласково взъерошил ему волосы, и здания вокруг внезапно перестали казаться такими уж странными и незнакомыми. Хантер совершенно точно мог опознать Пенсильвания-авеню, и тогда город сказал:

– С возвращением домой, комиссар.

Первое, что Хантер увидел, когда пришел в себя, это склонившегося над ним Себастиана. С ножом для бумаги. И Хантер не знал, что беспокоило его больше: собственно Смайт с ножом или тот факт, что он даже не дернулся, наткнувшись спросонья на такое зрелище.

– Ты чокнутый, так что отвали от меня, – скорбно заявил Хантер, потирая глаза. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, где находится, а потом растерянно моргнул. Со зрением творилось что-то очень странное: перед глазами быстрой сменой кадров замелькали карты, улицы, лица. Хантер крепко зажмурился, надеясь, что это как-то поможет, а потом вдруг понял, в чем дело.

Точно. Кажется, сон был вовсе не сном. Небольшие побочные эффекты должности комиссара, о которых его никто не предупредил. Он мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как город противно хихикнул, но не стал бы утверждать наверняка.

– Поговори мне тут, – пригрозил Себастиан.  
– А то что? Пристрелишь меня? – вырвалось у Хантера, прежде чем он успел как следует подумать. На лице у Себастиана заиграли желваки, кажется, ему стоило огромных усилий сдержаться. Хантер отстраненно подумал о том, что надо будет все-таки с ним потом отдельно поговорить. А то ведь с этой злопамятной заразы станется держать обиду до последнего.

Теперь, когда зрение пришло в норму, Хантер увидел, что лежал на диване в чьем-то лофте. Огромные окна демонстрировали отличный вид на город. Его город. 

Внутри по-дурацки потеплело. Кажется, Хантер превращался в сентиментального идиота.

– И чего уставился? – потребовал Пак, сложив руки на груди. – Ты все еще должен нам объяснения. И почистить сиденья моей девочки.   
– Звучит ужасно, Пакерман, не надо так, – закатила глаза Китти. – Однажды люди подумают, что ты трахаешься со своими машинами, и никто не сможет их осудить за подобные выводы.

Лицо Пака приобрело обиженное выражение. Словно ему запретили есть вафли до конца его жизни. Или отобрали права. Хотя нет, последнее бы его не расстроило, Хантер знал, Хантер лично три раза воровал у него права из куртки, и еще два раза – отнимал официально, как офицер при исполнении у правонарушителя.

– Как ты можешь такое говорить, – оскорбился Пак. – Мои девочки неприкосновенны.  
– Ты все еще стремный, как ни старайся, – отмахнулась Китти. – Лучше вернемся к нашему герою дня. Клэрингтон, тебе есть что сказать в свое оправдание? Блейн нас, конечно, просветил немного, но хотелось бы услышать это от тебя.

Хантер почесал затылок, ощупал бок и обнаружил, что от ранения не осталось и следа. Все же комиссар действительно почти господь бог в пределах города – это Хантер уже начал чувствовать на себе.

С чего начать – он не знал. Как и не знал, что именно рассказал им Блейн, и как они на это отреагировали. После того разговора, когда Блейн подловил его на слишком нервном поведении, Хантер не придумал ничего лучше, чем выложить ему все начистоту и в который раз понадеяться, что ему поверят. Блейн тогда только смерил его нечитаемым взглядом с ног до головы и кивнул коротко – «я помогу».

Поколебавшись немного, Хантер решил, что лучше будет начать с самого начала.

– Я не убивал Уилла Шустера, – сделав глубокий вдох, признался он. – Но я действительно Змеиный король.

Когда Хантер только начинал карьеру частного детектива, то столкнулся с одним не особо приятным открытием. Если ты работаешь с преступлениями, но при этом не находишься на официальной стороне закона, то без своих людей в криминальных кругах тебе никак не обойтись. Дело было не только в информаторах: порой нужно было, чтобы кто-то выполнил грязную работу, и при этом – кто-то надежный. Порой нужно было, чтобы ниточки ни в коем случае не привели к его настоящей личности.

Хантер придумал Змеиного короля ради дела. Благодаря знаниям и некоторым связям, оставшимся со времен работы в полиции, Хантеру удалось набрать необходимое влияние. Далеко не сразу, разумеется, оказалось, что создание и поддержание преступной репутации тоже требовало много времени и усилий.

Слухи распространялись мгновенно: то, что в столице появился кто-то новый, быстро перестало быть горячей новостью сезона. Хантер многим успел наступить на хвост и спутать карты: а потом – не без помощи города, стоит признать, – оставалось только выбрать кого-то одного и сместить его, чтобы занять его место.

Некоторое время Хантер просто держал под контролем небольшой уютный ресторанчик, хозяева которого занимались торговлей оружием, и через них проворачивал все свои дела, не позволяя никому связать частного детектива Хантера Клэрингтона со всей этой грязью.

Имя Змеиного короля ему не понадобилось, как только Хантер стабильно встал на ноги. Торговцы оружием стали приносить больше неприятностей, чем пользы, и анонимный звонок в полицию с точной наводкой на время и место, где будет проходить сделка между торговцами и одной из местных банд, решил все проблемы. 

Поговаривали, Змеиного короля арестовали и упекли за решетку до конца жизни.   
А потом о нем забыли.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Ник Дюваль не позвонил Хантеру и не сообщил, будто именно Змеиный король – источник всех его нынешних неприятностей. Сказать, что Хантер удивился, – ничего не сказать. Уж он-то прекрасно понимал, что Дюваль говорил о невозможном – и это стало первым проколом Дюваля.

Он выбрал короля, потому что он давно отошел от дел, потому что никто толком не знал, как он выглядит, и эта подсадная утка была удобна со всех сторон, как ни посмотри.

И тогда Хантер начал подозревать, что и во время операции в порту все может пойти вовсе не так, как они изначально планировали. Он не собирался ничего рассказывать Блейну, но из того получился бы хороший следователь. Почему-то взгляд Блейна действовал не хуже сыворотки правды.

– Я уже понял, что этот кретин разрешил себя подстрелить, – мрачно заметил Себастиан. – Чтобы создать шумиху и позволить тебе унести ноги, если что-то пойдет не так. Но разве нельзя было об этом рассказать всем нам?  
– Дюваль бы не оставил вас в покое, – пожал плечами Хантер. – Мне нужно было убедиться, что после случая в порту он сосредоточит свое внимание исключительно на мне. Для этого и стер все файлы, извини, Китти.

Она только махнула рукой, мол, продолжай.

– Я нутром чувствовал, что из порта живым не выберусь, а если и выберусь, то только в сопровождении цепных псов полиции. И это никак не помогло бы доказать свою невиновность.   
– Думаешь, Дюваль имеет какое-то отношение к убийству?  
– Уверен. – Хантер покачал головой. – Если бы не был так туп, то давно бы понял.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Пак.  
– Как по-твоему, зачем я так просил тебя привезти меня сюда? Как по-твоему, почему еще час назад я истекал кровью, а теперь чувствую себя так, словно могу пробежать марафон, а на коже не осталось ни царапины?

В качестве подтверждения своих слов Хантер чуть задрал пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку и невесело усмехнулся.

– Я жив, пока мой город со мной.

Предсказуемо, первым от новостей проморгался Себастиан.

– Сукин сын! Ты был комиссаром все это время? И молчал? – взревел он.  
– Не был, – успокоил его Хантер. – Стал вот сегодня. Совсем недавно. Ну? Где же поздравления? – неловко пошутил он. Судя по взглядам, попытка разрядить обстановку провалилась с треском.

Он мог бы объяснить, что всегда знал, что в нем это есть. Что он мог смотреть в город, словно в зеркало, и защищать его до конца дней своих. Не знал вот только, как объяснить – почему всю жизнь бежал от этой ответственности. 

Как признать вслух, что вел себя, будто неразумный эгоистичный ребенок, который прикрывался своим разочарованием в справедливости и правосудии, чтобы не взваливать на свои плечи эту ношу? Как признать вслух, что после ухода из полиции он похоронил не только свою карьеру и историю Трента, но и то единственное, на что был годен. Хантер обладал уникальным умением похерить все, к чему прикасался, что тут еще скажешь. Он бы вполне понял, если бы люди, которые до сих пор ему верили, сейчас просто молча встали и ушли. Некоторые секреты не проходят бесследно.

– Ладно, – начала Китти. – Ты комиссар, допустим. Какое к этому отношение имеет Дюваль?  
Хантер горько хмыкнул.  
– Самое прямое. Дюваль – босс мафии. Если бы я вовремя вынул голову из задницы, то заметил бы это раньше.  
Пак присвистнул.  
– Тех самых чуваков, которые якобы вселенское зло и сеют хаос и прочую гадость на территории городов? Я-то думал, они просто городская легенда, чтобы пугать детишек перед сном.  
Хантер скептически покосился на него и просто приподнял правую руку, позволяя едва светящемуся полицейскому жетону проявиться на коже.  
– Думаешь, я очень похож на городскую легенду?  
– И то правда, – поджал губы Пак.

Китти оттолкнулась от стены, подошла к Хантеру и внимательно уставилась на него. Странное дело: даже несмотря на преимущество в росте, он все равно чувствовал себя так, будто на него смотрят сверху вниз.

– Вот видишь, кексик, – наконец произнесла она, – я давно тебе повторяла, что стоит больше смотреть по сторонам. Тетушка Китти плохого не посоветует.  
– Как скажешь, тетушка Китти, – фыркнул Хантер и почувствовал, как отпускает напряжение.  
– Мне надо подышать свежим воздухом, – через плечо бросил Себастиан и направился к двери. Кажется, нет, рано пока расслабляться. Хантер перевел взгляд на Блейна, и тот едва заметно кивнул.

Хантер устало потер переносицу и пошел следом.

Ему как-то даже в голову не пришло, что именно Себастиан хуже всего воспримет свалившиеся на их головы новости. Более того – Хантер не до конца понимал, в чем вообще его проблема, но знал наверняка: в чем бы она ни заключалась, проблему придется решать.

– Я должен извиниться, – признал Хантер. Ночные улицы были на удивление тихими.  
– Должен, – скупо кивнул Себастиан. Он стоял, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, немного сутулился, будто пытался закрыться от разговора. Его взгляд блуждал, отмечая детали обстановки, но вот на Хантере останавливаться не хотел.  
– Мне не следовало скрывать правду, но по-другому было никак.  
– Я немного разочарован, что Пакерман не набил тебе морду, – процедил Себастиан, расправляя плечи. – Давай по-честному: ты сомневался в наших актерских способностях или все-таки в нашей способности прикрыть твою спину?  
– С каких пор тебя вообще беспокоит моя спина? – разозлился Хантер.

Черт, он ведь и правда хотел извиниться перед этим козлом. И чем только думал? Себастиан Смайт был способен на корню уничтожить любое доброе намерение. Сейчас Хантер не хотел извиняться, извинения вообще очень резко опустились на последнее место в его списке приоритетов. Заставить Себастиана плеваться кровью и задыхаться – вот его №1 на данный момент. 

– Помнится, раньше тебя это не волновало. Кстати, спасибо, отличный выстрел. – Хантера уже несло. Он понимал, что, в общем-то, не то чтобы имеет право предъявлять Себастиану претензии за то ранение, но, с другой стороны, Себастиан тоже не имел права что-либо ему предъявлять, и это Хантер валялся на заброшенном заводе, истекая кровью, а не он. Так что да. Отличный выстрел, все правильно.  
– Ублюдок, – прорычал Себастиан, мгновенно вынимая руки из карманов и сжимая их в кулаки, – скажи спасибо, что я промахнулся.  
– Черта с два я буду тебя благодарить. 

Судя по бешеному взгляду Себастиана, Хантер мог бы свободно начинать обратный отсчет – сколько секунд пройдет, прежде чем тот сорвется и бросится вперед, чтобы решить вопрос дракой. Наверное, ему следовало догадаться, что именно так все и закончится. За то короткое время, что они были порознь, Хантер успел забыть, что спокойные разговоры им никогда не удавались. Он громко хмыкнул, и, кажется, от этого Себастиан взбесился еще больше. Если присмотреться, Хантер мог видеть, как пульсирует вена на его шее. Злость вдруг испарилась в одно мгновение, осталось только почти ребяческое желание честной схватки – без эмоций, без затаенной обиды. Просто плоть, кровь и чистая сила. Раньше Хантер не смог бы позволить себе драку с модификатом в полную силу. А теперь… Теперь Хантер чувствовал себя так, будто может все.

– Осторожно, Смайт, – поддразнил он, потому что дразнить Смайта было весело. Смайт всегда реагировал именно так, как от него ожидалось. Вспыхивал, если надавить в нужном месте. Дергался, если нажать на нужную кнопку. Рычал, если ударить побольнее. – Это нападение на офицера при исполнении. Думаешь, осилишь?  
– Хочешь проверить? – оскалился тот. – Или, может, арестуешь меня до того, как я успею пересчитать твои ребра, господин комиссар?

Последние два слова Себастиан протянул с явной издевкой. Его глаза больше не горели бешенством: кажется, он чувствовал что-то похожее, что и Хантер. Остался только адреналин. А поговорить они и потом успеют.

Хантер начал двигаться до того, как понял – зачем. Это потом уже сообразил, что среагировал на тень, мелькнувшую на кирпичной стене, на которую падал тусклый свет уличных фонарей, а вовсе не на Себастиана. Тот дернулся, думая, что Хантер собирался атаковать его, но Хантер просто с силой оттолкнул его в сторону. Он зашипел и разразился проклятиями, с грохотом влетев в мусорные баки. Наверное, было больно, но сейчас это заботило Хантера меньше всего, потом Смайт ему еще спасибо скажет. То есть, конечно, не скажет, и тогда они с Хантером будут квиты.

Когда Себастиан отряхнулся и встал, тень уже приобрела человеческие очертания, но не более того. Она так и осталась темным силуэтом, и как Хантер ни старался, он никак не мог рассмотреть этого человека. Очередной прихвостень Дюваля? Невозможно, он бы почувствовал. Теперь он отлично чувствует рядовых: от его чутья смог бы скрыться разве что сам босс мафии. 

Хантер точно знал, что этот силуэт не был боссом мафии. Но и рядовым не был.

– А я все ждал, когда же ты появишься, – с вызовом бросил Себастиан, и Хантер перевел взгляд на него, не до конца понимая, что происходит. – Долго добирался, стареешь, что ли?  
– Решил дать тебе немного форы, – пожал плечами незнакомец. – Люблю, когда охота становится интересной. Связался с комиссаром, Смайт? Вот это действительно интересно.  
– Я заставлю тебя подавиться своим самодовольством, – ласково пообещал Себастиан. В елейном тоне отчетливо слышалась вязкая угроза.  
– О, смотрите-ка, кто заговорил, – последовал насмешливый ответ. – Тебе ли говорить про самодовольство? Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я сожру твое сердце.

Хантеру надоел этот обмен любезностями. Вытянув руку, он заставил один из мусорных баков взмыть в воздух – с непривычки вышло немного криво – и тут же отправил его по направлению к человеку, который все еще оставался в тени, несмотря на то, что фонари должны были освещать и его тоже. Впрочем, тот с легкостью отразил удар, выбросив руку вперед. Бак с силой отскочил в сторону.

– Не лезь в это, – напряженно предупредил Себастиан, не отводя взгляда. – Позови Блейна. Чистильщик даст тебе уйти, ты ему все равно не нужен.

Чистильщик?

– Ну что ты, – пропел чистильщик, – меня можно и переубедить. Я всегда открыт новым возможностям. Никогда не пробовал сердце комиссара на вкус.  
– Клэрингтон, пошел отсюда, – громче повторил Себастиан. – Тебе надо найти остальных. Вали!  
– Может, тебе стоит послушать его. – В темноте сверкнули белоснежные острые зубы. Чистильщик был готов к ужину. – А то ведь пока будешь сомневаться, босс прикончит твоих друзей одного за другим. Было бы обидно не успеть, как думаешь, комиссар?

Хантер сорвался с места.   
Смех и рычание преследовали его, как навязчивая песня по радио, которую никак не выбросить из головы.

Первой хреновой новостью, которая для Себастиана, в общем-то, не была открытием, было то, что чистильщики с легкостью меняли форму своего тела. Себастиан коротко ругнулся себе под нос и в последний момент сумел уйти от очередного удара. Второй хреновой новостью было то, что без оружия он не особо блестяще справлялся: патроны закончились, и старый добрый «Глок» стал совершенно бесполезен. Хотя он и до этого не особо помогал – какой смысл стрелять в тень, которая может изменить свои очертания в любую секунду?

Себастиан сделал выпад, просто чтобы не стоять на месте и не поддаваться чужому ритму: если сейчас он перейдет исключительно в защиту, его шансы сильно упадут. Он почти пожалел, что отправил Хантера восвояси, но знал, что сожаление было бессмысленным: вряд ли даже комиссару в своем праве удастся что-то противопоставить этому монстру.

– Мне становится скучно, – весело заявил чистильщик. – Ты не стоишь усилий, Смайт. Может, мне просто стоит прикончить тебя, а не играть с тобой, как считаешь?

Себастиан не ответил. Еще один способ поддаться чужому влиянию – позволить втянуть себя в бесполезный разговор, от которого одна сторона обычно выигрывает, а другая проигрывает. Себастиан знал – побеждает молчаливый.

Он кружил на месте: несмотря на идеальное зрение, было довольно сложно засечь цель, которая то и дело растворялась в воздухе или ползла по земле незаметным туманом. Себастиан пытался ориентироваться не только на зрение, но и другие чувства – так были выше шансы, что он сумеет достать чистильщика первым.

Черная тень запуталась под ногами у Себастиана, и тот потерял равновесие, свалившись наземь. В спину уперлось что-то острое, а потом ухо обожгло чужое дыхание. Чистильщик тяжело дышал ему в шею, словно вдыхал запах пойманной добычи. Себастиан рванулся вперед, пытаясь освободиться от чужой хватки, но тень связала его ноги и крепко пригвоздила к месту. Выше пояса чистильщик уже обрел целостные очертания: Себастиан чувствовал его руки – настоящие человеческие руки – и грудь, в которой ритмично билось сердце.

– Попался, – хихикнул чистильщик. – Я тебя съем.

Себастиан откинул голову назад, прижался к нему покрепче и закрыл глаза. Здесь. Сейчас. Чувствительное местечко на шее, где притаилась татуировка скорпиона, пронзило болью – наверное, так себя ощущают люди, с которых заживо снимают кожу. Скорпион освободил себе путь наружу: его острый хвост едва-едва касался кожи Себастиана, но в конечном итоге укус предназначался вовсе не ему.

– Нет, – довольно улыбаясь, выдохнул Себастиан. – Это ты попался.

Скорпион выпустил яд. Чистильщик позади Себастиана задергался, но разжимать хватку не стал, наоборот – вцепился еще сильнее, а потом, спустя несколько мгновений, обмяк. Не было больше никакой тени, которая сковывала бы движения Себастиана.

Были только чужие длинные ноги и чужие когти под его ребрами. 

Себастиан сдавленно рассмеялся, окончательно откидываясь на теперь уже мертвого чистильщика. Щекотка на коже подсказала ему, что скорпион вернулся на место.

Себастиан прищурился и посмотрел в небо. Жаль, что в городе почти не видны звезды. Сейчас он бы не отказался от хорошего зрелища.

Он почти не мог двигаться: когти этой твари оказались с сюрпризом. Себастиан закашлялся. Что тут поделаешь? Заставить чистильщика потерять бдительность, чтобы победить, можно только одним способом – подставиться самому.

Кажется, Себастиан все же ненадолго вырубился – потому что в чувство его привел крепкий удар в скулу. Еще один синяк в копилку сегодняшнего вечера – кто бы ни бил его сейчас, силы он не пожалел.

Когда ему удалось сфокусировать взгляд, он увидел над собой разъяренного Блейна. Себастиан не помнил, когда в последний раз видел его в таком бешенстве, и видел ли вообще. Блейн кусал губы – скорее всего, чтобы не ругнуться вслух длинно и витиевато.

– Я ведь просил тебя никогда этого не делать, – в конце концов обвинил он. – Ты пообещал мне, что не будешь ставить меня в такое положение. Ты же пообещал.

Блейн беспомощно развел руками.

– Извини, – попытался улыбнуться Себастиан, но, наверное, получилось не очень. – Кажется, я соврал.

Теплая ладонь Блейна легла ему на шею, прямо поверх татуировки, и он помог Себастиану немного приподняться. Чистильщика под ним уже не было – эти мрази не оставляют следов, только испаряются со временем. Себастиан видел, как тряслись руки Блейна: наверное, ему было очень трудно себя контролировать, когда рядом был кто-то, кому настолько требовалось вмешательство врача. 

Себастиан пообещал ему когда-то, что не станет умирать у него на руках. Не станет заставлять использовать на нем свою силу. Он знал – до больницы ему не доехать. Когти чистильщика, пожирающего чужие сердца, вонзились достаточно глубоко, чтобы распространить заразу. Он знал – не имеет никакого права просить у Блейна его вылечить. И все равно просил.

– Давай, – предложил Себастиан. – Тебе же хочется.

Черный доктор не может устоять, когда в нескольких дюймах от него есть умирающий. Черный доктор должен забрать его жизнь – или подарить новую, если повезет.

– Пошел ты, – выплюнул Блейн. – Будто не знаешь, что я это не контролирую. Это русская рулетка.  
– Давай, – настойчиво повторил Себастиан, откашливаясь кровью. – Я вот верю, что все получится. Почему же ты не веришь?  
– Чтоб ты сдох, – зло выдохнул Блейн. Себастиан поднял руку, чтобы взъерошить ему волосы, и вполне возможно, что немного промахнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что Блейн вовсе не имел в виду то, что сказал.   
– Я уже почти. – Себастиан ему подмигнул. – Разве что ты планируешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Блейн не сводил с него взгляда: может, Себастиану казалось, а может, его зрачки действительно затерялись в черноте магии. 

– Не смотри мне в глаза, – предупредил Блейн, прижимая ледяные ладони к тому месту, где в груди билось сердце. 

Себастиан его, конечно же, не послушал.

Хантер пересекся с Блейном у лифта: точнее, не совсем пересекся – Блейн просто пронесся мимо него, будто ужаленный. 

Хантер на ходу попытался его предупредить про чистильщика, но Блейн не глядя бросил ему: «Я знаю!» – и скрылся из виду. Было слышно, как он бегом спускался по лестнице, видимо, решив, что так будет быстрее.

Подняться обратно в лофт Хантер не успел. Видимо, счет судьбоносных встреч в этот день еще не был закрыт: из разъехавшихся в стороны дверей лифта к нему вышел Ник Дюваль. 

– Пойдем, – улыбнулся он, – здесь будет неудобно разговаривать.

– С твоими друзьями все в порядке, – заговорил Ник, пока они просто шли по улице плечом к плечу. Хантер приподнял брови: что, неужели после всего Дюваль действительно собирается разговаривать? Спасибо, что о погоде не начал.  
– И я должен тебе поверить? – осведомился Хантер.  
– А почему нет? Твои человеческие дружки меня не интересуют. А вот парочки в подворотне, наверное, уже нет в живых, мой питомец слишком долго был голоден.  
– Так и знал, что это ты его прислал.  
Ник мягко ему улыбнулся и спрятал руки в карманы куртки. Знакомая улыбка превратилась в жесткую усмешку, когда он заметил, что Хантер внимательно проследил за этим движением.  
– Ты думал, я не замечу, что в городе появился комиссар? – поинтересовался Ник. – Не ожидал, впрочем, что это будешь именно ты. Неловко вышло.  
– Я думаю, что дал бы другое определение ситуации, в которой ты пытаешься подставить своего друга, – парировал Хантер. Ник закатил глаза:  
– Не успел принять должность, а уже морали читаешь. Скучный ты, Клэрингтон.  
– Что тебе нужно? 

Ник пожал плечами, будто не знает, только вот Хантер знал, что не в этом дело, поэтому повторил вопрос:

– Что тебе нужно?

Ник открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, застыл на мгновение, а потом вдруг закрыл. Глаза его расширились от удивления, и Хантер с мелочным самодовольством приписал себе очко.

– Сука ты, Клэрингтон, – мрачно заключил Ник. Да, конечно, приятель, расскажи что-нибудь новенькое. Хантер расплылся в улыбке, которая – он точно знал – сейчас вызывала у Ника только одно желание: выбить ему зубы.  
– Я могу задавать тебе вопросы весь вечер, – заметил Хантер, внезапно развеселившись. – И знаешь, что самое забавное? Ты не можешь соврать комиссару. Даже ты не можешь.  
– Поэтому и говорю, что ты сука, – оскалился Ник в ответ. – Да и потом, кто тебе сказал, что я позволю тебе задавать вопросы весь вечер?

Чужие руки на воротнике Хантер почувствовал слишком поздно. В голове мелькнула мысль насчет того, что как-то он пока отстойно справляется и надо начинать развивать наблюдательность. Дюваль потащил его в какой-то переулок, но никто из прохожих этого не заметил. Их укрыло черным туманом, от которого Хантеру хотелось чихать, и будто стерло из этой реальности.

Теперь руки Ника пробрались под воротник Хантера и коснулись его кожи – и Хантер моментально понял почему. Странная смесь ощущений – когда одновременно хочется пить, дышать, жить – но не можешь, потому что все это утекает сквозь пальцы. Хантер попытался извернуться, уйти от ладоней Ника, которые воровали его жизнь, но тот держал слишком крепко.

Наверное, в этом была разница между ними. Хантер поддерживал себя в норме благодаря городу, Ник – паразитировал на других людях, выпивая их до дна и восстанавливаясь за их счет. Что будет, если он выпьет комиссара? Хантер не хотел бы проверять.

Под ногами жалобно звякнула крышка канализационного люка. Хантер решил попытать счастья и изо всех сил лягнул Ника по голени. Тот коротко взвыл и буквально на секунду ослабил хватку, но Хантеру и этого было достаточно.

Тяжело дыша, он ушел от чужих прикосновений. Ощущения были так себе – Хантеру казалось, с тем же успехом его могло бы приложить бетонной плитой. Сейчас Хантер особенно остро понимал: он не знает ни себя, ни своих возможностей. Что еще хуже – не знает и возможностей Дюваля. 

Оставалось только одно – импровизировать.

Ну, давай же, подумал он. Дай мне подсказку.

В темноте глаза Ника зажглись хищно-желтым. Хантер отлично читал его намерения – они вспыхивали в голове, как сигнальные огни. Он видел, что Ник приготовился к прыжку, и сам был решительно настроен на то, чтобы уклониться любой ценой и не дать ему снова дотронуться до своей шеи.

Ник бросился вперед: Хантер чуть пригнулся и впечатал кулак ему под ребра, но Нику все же удалось покачнуть его равновесие. Шаг назад стал преимуществом для Дюваля – ему удалось повалить Хантера на спину.

Хантер рефлекторно выставил руку вперед, упираясь ладонью Нику в грудь и пытаясь таким образом держать его подальше. Не самая удачная тактика, если так подумать, – потому что тому все же удалось добраться до обнаженной кожи на шее у Хантера. 

Хантер пнул Ника ногой, но не особо преуспел – это не сдвинуло его ни на дюйм, да и глаза у Дюваля, кажется, стали еще ярче. Чем больше жизни он забирал, тем ярче они становились. Мир перед глазами расплывался, и Хантер подумал о том, что, прежде чем ввязываться в драку с чертовой мафией, следовало бы пройти какой-нибудь курс для комиссаров-чайников. Потому что если все, что он мог, это светить магическим жетоном на ладонях, то…

Секундочку.

«Вспомни, кто ты», – произнес город, и Хантер честно был готов послать его на хер, потому что – серьезно – кто говорит загадками в такой момент? Сказал бы лучше что-нибудь полезное!

Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том единственном трюке, который умел. Если это не сработает… Что ж, это были так себе годы его жизни.

Жетон на коже ладони, которую Хантер все еще прижимал к груди Ника, зажегся ярче, чем обычно. Руку жгло, но Хантер на этом не останавливался, заставляя символ разгораться все сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока и Ник не почувствует жжение.

Другой рукой Хантер вцепился в руку Дювалю, чтобы тот не смог уйти, когда поймет, в чем дело, но Дюваль, кажется, не собирался никуда уходить. Хантеру в нос ударил запах жженой одежды – наверное, на рубашке Ника так и остался след от ладони Хантера. 

Ник издал странный звук. Его глаза сначала потеряли былую яркость, а потом желтый цвет и вовсе потускнел. По коже пошла черная рябь, похожая на рыбью чешую; Хантер перевел взгляд на его грудь, где пламя уже выело неровные края на одежде. По пальцам теперь бежала теплая черная жижа, наверняка нагревшаяся от руки Хантера. 

Хантер надавил сильнее. Ник наконец-то отпустил его шею – руки вообще теперь висели, будто тряпичные, а черная жижа побежала из уголка рта. Хантер с силой оттолкнул его, и вместо того, чтобы упасть, Ник вдруг потерял свои очертания, будто вода рвалась изнутри его тела, и расплескался черной жидкостью по грязному асфальту – даже одежды не осталось. 

Хантер просто перевел взгляд с канализационного люка, куда мелкими струйками просачивалась черная вода, на свою покрасневшую ладонь, и нервно рассмеялся, подавив желание ущипнуть себя.

«Придурок, – ласково сказал ему город. – Только ты мог пришибить босса мафии по чистой случайности».


	10. Эпилог

_Два месяца спустя_

Город сегодня был чертовски громким – куда громче, чем обычно.

Хантер раздраженно потер виски в надежде, что шум в голове утихнет сам по себе, но город не собирался идти ему на уступки.

– Да я понял, понял, не надо так орать, – пожаловался Хантер в пустоту. Наверное, со стороны он смотрелся более чем странно. Люди, которые разговаривают сами с собой на улице, всегда выглядят как полные психи. – Я ведь работаю, чего тебе еще надо?

Город предсказуемо не ответил, но нахохлился, как обиженный домашний питомец. Хантер закатил глаза – когда он принимал пост, то и подумать не мог, что город в его подчинении окажется хуже маленького капризного ребенка, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. 

Впрочем, гораздо больше его беспокоило то, что кто-то сумел совершить преступление так, что он этого даже не заметил. Такого просто не случалось. Любое действие, которое угрожало жителям города, и раньше отголосками беспокоило его, а теперь от преступности и вовсе не было спасения. Преступники были везде – в его голове, пока он спал, или принимал душ, или читал газету, или работал (потому что да, Вашингтон, у некоторых тут еще и работа имеется, так что, будь добр, заглохни хотя бы на секунду), или сидел в баре с друзьями. 

Разумеется, за последние несколько месяцев в городе стало куда более безопасно, но Хантер все равно продолжал ломать голову над тем, как бы создать эффективную систему делегирования полномочий и начать для разнообразия хотя бы высыпаться по ночам.

Теперь, когда место преступления оцепили полицейские, Хантер точно видел, куда ему следует направляться в первую очередь. Сегодня у него были непослушные рыжие волосы, завязанные в маленький хвостик, и живое мальчишеское лицо с лучиками морщин у глаз. Хантер менял лица каждый раз, когда приходилось сталкиваться в своей работе с другими людьми. Правила и меры предосторожности – никто не может знать, как на самом деле выглядит комиссар. Иногда необходимость выглядеть по-разному его напрягала, потому что отнимала время и силы, которые он предпочитал тратить более рационально, но иногда это просто было весело. Смайт теперь постоянно наливал ему побольше выпивки за счет заведения, только чтобы посмотреть, после какого по счету стакана Хантер потеряет над собой контроль и наконец позволит вовлечь себя в игру «сделай мой любимый нос, ну пожалуйста». Теперь Хантер носил свое настоящее лицо только в компании людей, которым мог доверять. На публике же приходилось вносить изменения – прошло два месяца, но дело о смерти Уилла Шустера так и не раскрыли, а подозреваемый Хантер Клэрингтон все еще находился в бегах. Наркотики в порту полиция все же нашла – не без его помощи, конечно, но связать пропавшего без вести Ника Дюваля с этим делом так и не удалось.

Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Хантер поймал пару капель на ладонь, поежился и запахнул плащ. Какой смысл быть чуть ли не всемогущим в пределах города, если даже дождь остановить не можешь? Его работа – сплошные недостатки и никаких преимуществ.

Хантер остановился у желтой ленты и приветливо помахал рукой одному из офицеров, которые обеспечивали безопасность и смотрели, чтобы никто из гражданских не пролез под заграждением.

– Сэр? – обратился к нему офицер. – Вы что-то хотели?  
– Да, – кивнул Хантер и поднял правую руку. Ладонь привычно кольнуло, на грани щекотки, и на ней появился его собственный вариант полицейского жетона столичного управления. Так комиссары обычно доказывали подлинность своей личности, когда того требовала ситуация.  
– О, – рот офицера забавно округлился. – Вы здесь. А в прошлый раз выглядели совсем по-другому.  
Хантер передернул плечами, будто извиняясь за маскарад.  
– Издержки профессии. Что здесь произошло?  
Он приподнял ленту и чуть пригнулся, пересекая черту.   
– Я проведу вас к сержанту Фрикли, он первым прибыл на место и посвятит вас в детали, – затараторил офицер.

Хантер осмотрелся. Район на окраине города, довольно беспокойное место. Здесь все еще время от времени собирались банды, хотя, помнится, в прошлый раз ему лично пришлось преподать урок тем, кто считал, что сможет продавать что-то незаконное на территории его города. С тех пор, как Хантер принял должность, наркоторговцам было особенно несладко.

Сержант Фрикли, невысокий полноватый мужчина с коротко остриженными волосами, повернулся к ним. Хантер по привычке продемонстрировал жетон, и сержант понимающе кивнул:  
– Господин комиссар.   
Хантер поморщился.  
– Давайте без официоза. Что тут у нас?  
– Барни Джеймс, 38 лет, возвращался домой с работы. Умер примерно полтора-два часа назад, хотя очень сложно делать какие-то предположения, и причина его смерти… Мягко скажем, я такого никогда не видел. Вы сейчас сами все поймете.  
– Не очень-то удачно он выбрал путь домой, – заметил Хантер, пока сержант вел его к телу, над которым уже носились судмедэксперты. – Он всегда ходил этой дорогой?  
– Сложно сказать, – повторил сержант, – мы еще не успели опросить его родственников и знакомых. Но его дом находится в двух кварталах отсюда, думаю, здесь он пытался немного срезать дорогу. Вполне вероятно, что маршрут был для него обычным. Вот, полюбуйтесь.

А полюбоваться было на что. Признаться, Хантер почти ожидал какую-нибудь замысловатую расчлененку, реки крови и все такое, но на самом деле зрелище было как раз противоположным. Барни Джеймс вовсе не выглядел так, словно умер несколько часов назад. Теперь Хантер действительно понял, с чего вдруг такие сложности с определением времени смерти. Барни Джеймса словно высушили, оставив только сухую-сухую кожу, которая, казалось, вот-вот осыплется. 

И Хантер прекрасно знал, от чего именно люди вот так умирают. Когда к тебе прикасается человек с черными руками, жизни в тебе больше не остается. Хантер принюхался, пытаясь уловить запах сточных вод, но так ничего и не почувствовал.

– Здесь нет никаких камер? Или, может, свидетели были? – хмуро поинтересовался он.  
– Почему мне кажется, что у вас уже есть своя версия событий? – оживился сержант. С каких пор в полиции работали такие проницательные ребята? Во времена Хантера никто бы не сделал подобного вывода из тех вопросов, что он задал. Может, это его лицо выдавало его с потрохами? В следующий раз надо выбрать что-то более невозмутимое.  
– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил он. – Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы я оказался прав. Что-то еще? Пока что я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы предоставить расследование вам и связаться с вами, если что-нибудь узнаю. 

Хантер не стал упоминать о том, зачем изначально появился. Не стал говорить о том, что не сумел почувствовать, как умер этот человек. Будто что-то заволокло черным туманом этот отрезок времени, и Хантер не понял, не догадался. Подвел. Об этом полиции знать не следовало.

– Да, – сержант легко прищелкнул пальцами, – еще была записка. Какое-то безумное дело.  
– Записка? – переспросил Хантер.  
– Да, ее сейчас изучают ребята из лаборатории, – закивал сержант, – обычный клочок бумаги, вырванный из рабочего блокнота самого Джеймса. Ручка тоже из его кейса. Вот. 

Сержант протянул ему полароидный снимок. Копы, прибывшие на место преступления, делали фотографии улик, прежде чем отдать их экспертам. Это помогало ориентироваться и искать зацепки. 

На фотографии был кусок линованной бумаги, грязный оттого, что валялся на земле, но без единого пятнышка крови. Крупными печатными буквами на нем было написано всего два слова – и шапка над последней букой «т» любопытно завивалась, словно крысиный хвост.

_«Город засыпает»._


End file.
